Marvelous Angel
by megacoldfusion
Summary: After finding a mysterious object Alita finds herself in the distance past, unable to get back to her own time she becomes a legendary hero, and over time a Avenger.
1. Chapter 1

**Marvelous Angel**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The character of Alita: Battle angel and characters of Marvel are created and owned by some else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

**AN: **This will be set after the events of the movie Alita: Battle angel and during the MCU timeline, with added additions and some reviews would be nice.

* * *

Chapter: One

**Exit future, enter past**

* * *

**2563: Rollerball arena**

The roar of the cheering crowd which she had just won a tournament and a cyborg woman raised her sword in the air. To proclaim herself a champion and a warning to the immortal leader of the sky city of Zalem she is coming for him, to see justice in what had happened to the man she loved.

The cyborg woman named Alita has an appearance is that of a beautiful young woman of average height with shoulder-length dark hair. She is wearing purple in color, with the number 99 in yellow as it's a body suit.

Nova did smile in the comfortable location in the sky city and is waiting for the challenge to come. It would prove to be very interesting indeed, he is formulating plans to have her killed or serve him. She headed to where Ido is standing, Alita noticed his smile to know he is proud of her.

"Well done," said Ido

"Thank you," spoke Alita "One day Nova will pay for what happened to Hugo."

"I would be glad to see that day come and live to tell about it." Said Ido "Now let's head home."

"Yes, let's." Nodded Alita

Alita and Ido head out of the stadium, which the tournament is over. Time to head home for the time being and knew she had a long way to go before she can challenge Nova, for now she will wait. Rushing In the sky city would be foolish.

Ido can tell she is maturing right before his eyes and perhaps one day when Alita is ready she will battle Nova, far as he knows no one has challenged Nova. It's the fear everyone has of the mysterious immortal leader of the Sky city, he didn't want to lose her like he lost his daughter Alita.

Heading past the numerous of junk piles they finally arrived at home and Alita changed her appearance, gaining the Berserker Body, she switched to attire more appropriate for a hunter-warrior that featured black leather in the form of fingerless gloves, a sleeveless shirt, and pants.

Combined with knee-high brown boots and a light yellow trench coat. Ido took something to drink and eat for himself, Alita had no need for food, however she is capable of eating food, among many things including sexual relations and she will never forget Hugo as long as she lives.

"What do you plan to do next," asked Ido?

"I know I can't take on a massive force Nova has, so I plan on building a resistance force," said Alita "I feel it won't be easy."

"Agreed, it won't," replied Ido "In the mean time home your skills as a hunter-warrior, like I have."

"Will do," nodded Alita.

* * *

**Two days later: Out in the field**

Several serial killer cyborgs are standing around in searching for their next kill. Suddenly leaping in the air and landing in the middle, which she drew out her blade and quickly sliced the cyborg serial killers to pieces. She had instinctively fought using "Panzer Kunst" Alita stood there and looking serious at the leader of these cyborg serial killers.

Blazkowicz

Not as powerful as Grewishka according to the bounty he has on his head and the cyborg has done much harm to human, animals, and cyborgs alike. Blazkowicz is formable and Alita sees fear in his eyes to know the end is drawing near for the cyborg.

The cyborg raises his arms, which formed into laser cannons and fired at Alita, in rapid speed she deflected each shot that bounced off other objects and exploded. One stray shot Alita deflected struck Blazkowicz in the left arm and exploded on contact.

Momentarily distracted Alita moved at extreme speed like a whisper in the wind. Had done three precision like slashes using the blade of Damascus. The cyborg serial killer blinked, his head falls off the body and rolls upon the ground to her feet. The torso and legs came apart afterwards.

Looking down coldly at the cyborg serial killer, Alita did not hesitate for a moment and with one stomp crushed the head of Blazkowicz, leaving nothing left but bloody smear on the ground. She is compassionate warrior, but will show no mercy to her enemies.

The job is now done, bounty will be collected, and then she will head back to Ido. Alita looked up at the sky city, Hugo dreamed of going there and to live there, she will go there to, the plan is to take down Nova if that is possible to do so.

The sun is slowly setting and clouds are forming to indicate a storm is approaching from the west. The elements do not affect her and so she began to walk back to collect the bounty. Suddenly a glowing object catches her attention and she pinpointed to where it is, a some distance away.

Curioriosity got the better of her and headed over to investigate, whatever is glowing is as bright as ever in a pile of junk. The color of green and so Alita began the task of tossing the junk aside from the pile. The more junk she tossed aside, the closer she got.

Until she reached out with her hand to grab it, she felt it's warmth and power. Suddenly the whole world around her felt strange and a sound echoed in the background.

**SNAP!**

Everything goes dark, which the green flash engulfed her and the only sound is heard is a gasp of breath from Alita.

* * *

**1943: Somewhere in Austria**

Alita slowly opened her eyes and her vision improved to see a clean blue sky. The sound of birds chirping echoed in the background and she could feel she is lying down on tall grass. Grass there is no grass anymore and then she stood up to stare at her surroundings. This is impossible she is in a forest.

Grass and Trees are extinct on Earth, according to the history files they never had a chance to grow back. She did wonder what was that object which made a green glow. She stared at her hand, the object is no longer there, it's gone and so she wondered where is she on Earth.

Her clothing and weapon is still with her. Everything about her seems to be functional and she began to stroll around the forest. Amazed at what she sees, but her amazement didn't last long and her ears picked up a moan, someone is dying and she had pinpointed of where the sound is coming from.

Alita increased her speed, the air blows back her hair and her arms extend back in a ninja like fashion. Swiftly moving side to side from tree to tree until she stopped herself. She found someone, a human in a uniformed and a flag symbolizing the red, white and blue upon the sleeve of the uniform. The solider is dying from his wounds.

"Are you an angel," spoke the dying solider?

"Who did this to you," replied Alita?

"My platoon...under attack," groaned the soldier "They killed...some, took others."

"By Whom" said Alita

"Hydra," spoke the solider with his last breath.

She sheds a tear to mourn the loss of a soldier, Alita will find these Hydra people and end them. She used the soldier's blood under her eyes, like she did with the dog and glared at the dead soldier's surroundings a battle had taken place and she looked for clues to find out where these Hydra people had taken the rest of the platoon members.

On a dirt road, Alita found footprints and vehicle tracks heading west. Her eyes narrowed and began to dash to where she could catch up to them. Alita has no idea where she is or when she is, but knows this. Lives are at stake and she will do whatever it takes in her power to make sure she saved those lives.

Up further she heard voices and machinery, Alita extended her legs and leaped up to the trees, whisking on one branch to another in stealth like movements. Then she rested on a branch and stared down at what she sees. Soldiers who are now prisoners being escorted by heavily armed people. So those are the Hydra the dying soldier had mentioned.

"Release your prisoners and surrender yourselves Hydra or you will all die." Alita called out of no where

The allied prisoners thought the mysterious voice is crazy, while the Hydra soldiers raised their weapons to let the voice know that they won't surrender.

"Have it, your way so be it." Alita called out of no where.

Within a blink of an eye an unsuspecting Hydra solder is pounched upon by Alita with a bone crunching landing. Solider alike are amazed to see a mysterious girl, holding a sword appeared out of no where and they could tell this girl is one serious warrior.

The Hydra soldiers opened fired upon Alita, moving at speeds no one has seen before she bounced around like a pinball hacking and slashing upon the Hydra soldiers with limbs and blood scattered about.

Two Hydra soldiers in each vehicles got on their machine gun turrets to fire upon Alita. She does a mambo style of ducking, the shots fired over her and struck the soldiers instead, along with destroying the jeeps in the process.

Three Hydra soldiers in each motorcycle tried to use the vehicles speed to shoot and confuse her, but Alita is way to fast for these mere vehicles and used their momentum against the riders. She killed them afterwards and turned to see a Hydra tank.

"You must be crazy to take on a tank by yourself." Said one soldier

"No way, she is like a guardian angel sent by God to rescue us." Said another solider.

"That's battle angel," replied Alita with a slight smirk

The tank fired a shell at Alita, an explosion occured which she pressed forward. The allied soldiers thought the Hydra taken had finished her off. One of the soldiers pointed up to see the strange girl with her fist charged with energy come down upon the tank.

**KABOOM**

The tank is blasted to pieces and killing whomever was inside, nothing was left and in spectacular fashion Alita stands. The soldiers whooped and cheered for joy to know they are free. This ability is known to her as charged palm strike.

By forming energy with her palm she can emulate an anti-tank grenade which detonates on contact with the target. She cannot repeatedly do it over and over.

"Where was Hydra taking all of you." Asked Alita?

"To some facility," spoke one of the soldiers "In that direction." He pointed to a structure far up ahead.

"I'll go check it out." Said Alita "Take their weapons for yourselves if you want to defend yourself."

"We can help, sir." Spoke another soldier.

Alita pondered on this for a moment and she didn't want to risk their lives, but this is what and they seem ready to fight.

"All right you apes," said Alita "You want to live forever."

"Sir, yes sir," coursed all of them

"Then get the led out and move out." Said Alita "Provide cover fire, while I move in."

The allied soldiers took the weapons from the fallen Hydra soldiers and quickly moved out, Alita went on ahead.

"You know, she almost looks like a Jap," said one soldier "You think it's odd to take orders from her."

"Seriously, you want to argue with her, go right ahead." Said another one

"I think I will pass." Spoke the same soldier again

* * *

**To be Continued?**


	2. Part One: The first Avengers

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Two

**Part One: The first Avengers**

* * *

**the Hydra facility: 1943**

A young super soldier learns that a friends unit was lost in a battle against HYDRA. Despite a general's vainness of the situation, the young man refuses to believe that his friend is dead and becomes determined to mount a solo rescue attempt, receiving help from a British agent and a inventor that fly him behind enemy lines.

The plane come under heavy fire and the young super soldier, parachuted from out of the plane and laned on the ground. Then he makes his way inside and to find his friend Bucky. Steve Rogers will do whatever it takes to rescue him. He is unaware that Alita and the allied soldiers are about to strike.

Alita had dispatched a few Hydra patrols with such ease and gave Hydras very own weapons to the allied soldiers who want to free their allies who'd been captured by Hydra. At the moment she is unaware that Captain America Steve Rogers had infiltrated the facility by hiding in a truck.

He made his way through the production floors to the prison, acquiring a Tesseract fuel cell along the way. Rogers freed the prisoners, asking for the whereabouts of his friend, Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes, and told them to exit the facility heading to a nearby forest, battling HYDRA soldiers along the way, while Rogers went to look for Barnes.

The freed prisoners battled HYDRA forces, seizing many weapons and vehicles to clear their way out. Alita and the soldiers heard the sounds of a battle going on inside the facility, she motioned them to stand ready and she treks quickly to the back door, crashing from within the door and she sliced in half two Hydra guards standing there.

The other Hydra soldiers reacted in shock and fired their weapons upon her, she ping ponged around the inside to distract them and the allied soldiers she freed has attacked the Hydra soldiers in the base by the entrance Alita had made. It has become an all out battle.

Alita while bounced off the wall landed hard in-between several Hydra soldiers. She flipped kicked one of their weapons out of their hand and caught the weapon with her hands, Alita fired multiple of shots and the weapons fire had vaporized the Hydra soldiers on the spot.

She then overloaded the weapon and threw it into a tank weapon exploded which shook the whole facility and destroyed the tank. Alita had never seen energy pulse weapons like that before and she pressed on her attack.

A man named Schmidt observed the ensuing chaos on the security monitors and activated an alarm signal in the whole facility. Also he is intrigued by the girl whom is killing Hydra soldiers with a fighting style he has never seen before.

Could this mean. Schmidt began to ponder if this girl is superior like him and the scientist Abraham Erskine used the super soldier formula on the girl. Wait, he sees something else a man in a red, white, and blue uniform holding a shield. It's Steve Rogers according to Hydra spies had told him.

He figured two super soldiers are here to capture or kill him. He can't have that and so he sets the factory to self-destruct to cover HYDRA's operations and evacuate to another facility. Arnim Zola, who rushed to his office, in order to save important documents, coming across Rogers but fleeing before being reached.

Rogers did heard the cries of battle in the background coming from inside and outside the facility. Including blood curling screams to indicate the battle has become, very serious and this was he is made for battling a bully or bullies like the Nazis or Hydra.

Alita discovered this place is going up in smoke soon, she could hack into their computers, but it seems this place is backwater in many ways and forms of technology. This place doesnt have any computers. She came here to save lives and fight these Hydra people.

The Hydra soldiers fired upon her, but Alita jumped on one of them in which she is on the soldier shoulders, spins him around and sent him crashing into the other Hydra soldiers. They watch in horror the cold steel of her blade sliced into them, blood and body parts splattered around.

She is getting close to the heart of the facility and Rogers eventually found Barnes in a laboratory, where a map showing other HYDRA facilities was displayed. Rogers memorized the map and began searching an exit with Barnes just before the self-destruct mechanisms started to explode.

Alita found herself in a laboratory, but it seems someone had been here prior and she heard two voices which to indicate they are trying to find their way out before the facility before the place goes sky high. Suddenly another voice is heard.

**"**No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!" The first voice then paused "Not you or your female partner."

"You don't have one of those, do" spoke another

"No," spoke the third voice "And what female partner, you are talking about"?

"Do not take me for a fool," growled the voice "Erskine made you and her, bah nevermind I will make sure you two don't make it out alive."

"He told me you were insane." Spoke a voice

"Ah He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine, but he gave you and her everything. So, what made you so special" Asked the voice?

"Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." Responded the voice

The sounds of a fight is occuring, guess it's now time for her to get involved. Withdrawing her blades she runs at full speed and plowing right through the wall of the facility, debris fill the room. The two people who were fighting, stopped, stared at whom had arrived. Only then this happened.

**WACK!**

Red Skull is met with a boot to his face, breaking a few teeth in his mouth and is sent flying into the upper wall of the facility, the momentum of being kicked his body crashes hard into the hallway leading to a airplane to escape, he slowly got up, spat out the teeth from his mouth and made his escape. The explosions rocked the facility, it's getting close to be destroyed.

"Who the hell are you," asked Bucky?

"Come with me if you want to live," said Alita

"Come, let's go." Said Rogers "No time to argue, any enemy of Hydra is a friend of mine."

Alita helped out both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barns escape the facility before it set to explode. She didn't know who they are or anything about them which she did figure these two are honorable soldiers of war.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	3. Part Two: The first Avengers

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Three

**Part Two: The first Avengers**

* * *

**Austria: 1943**

The facility exploded behind them while many Hydra soldiers lay dead on the field of battle. Alita helped drag out of the facility Bucky Barns and Steve Rogers Captain America helped out as well. Although the red skull has escaped, but they will get him next time when the opportunity presents itself.

"I have to ask who are you and where are you from." Asked Rogers?

"You can call me Alita," said Alita "Where I'm from is here and there."

"A drifter huh," spoke Barns "Red Skull got away."

"Is that who it was." Replied Alita "I overheard the conversation and he sounds insane, but his time will come when he faces the angel of death."

"Like I said any enemy of Hydra is a friend of mine," spoke Rogers.

"I didn't know what Hydra was until today." Said Alita.

"Anyway we have a long walk back to the base in Italy." Said Rogers.

"Agreed," nodded Alita "All right you apes, let's get to the base."

"Sir, yes, sir" spoke the allied troops

"Is there something we missed," asked Barns?

"Guess we did," shrugged the shoulders of Rogers

Steve reached into his pocket to find the call device that Howard Stark had given him, but with this many allied troops it would be hard to put them all in the airplane owned by Howard Stark.

* * *

**Italy 1943: Two days later**

Phillips, visibly upset by the events, warned Carter that Stark would not suffer consequences for helping Rogers, as he is a wealthy businessman and the army's most important weapons supplier, but she was not. Phillips condemned Carter's actions that seemingly led to the death of Rogers and many other soldiers, but she justified herself

However, on the outside, many soldiers gathered at the entrance of the base camp, as Rogers returned having successfully rescued the prisoners from HYDRA. However they were not alone, which Phillips and Carter see a mysterious woman, who looks very battle harden and much experience behind those eyes of hers.

The soldiers greeted their comrades, while Rogers respectfully addressed to Colonel Phillips, demanding medical help for the ones who needed it, and accepting being subjected to disciplinary measures.

Phillips considered those disciplinary measures unnecessary, and the soldiers gave a big ovation to Captain America and Alita who calls herself the battle angel. After that Phillips and Agent Carter approached the mysterious woman.

"So, you're the one who helped out." Spoke Phillips "Miss?"

"Alita," said Alita "And yes I did, I will help out in any way I can to destroy Hydra."

"Are you capable in doing so in fighting a war." Asked Phillips?

"Son, you have no idea what I'm capable of," spoke Alita "I will help you and the allies in any shape or form I can, but not bossed around like some housewife."

"Okay, I like her." Spoke Carter "And where do I get a sword like yours."

"Works for me," shrugged the shoulders of Phillips "You should know I'm older than you are."

"If you only knew," grinned Alita "The sword is one of a kind."

"The soldiers kept on talking how you did what you did, makes me think they're making it up." Carter speaks to Alita.

"Well if you care to spar, I'm game." Alita spoke back to Peggy Carter.

Peggy Carter quickly drew her gun and fired at Alita, the cyborg girl dodges by moving side to side fairly quickly, the bullets whisked past her. Then she leaped up with a front kick that knocked Carter's gun out of her hand and when Alita landed she caught the gun in her hand and smiled innocently.

Only then to crush the weapon in the palm of her hand and handed it back to Peggy. She just stood there stunned and stated down at the pieces of her broken weapon. Who is this girl? No female moves that quickly.

"I noticed when you shoot," said Alita "You put less weight on your left leg is it because of some old injury."

"I got injured in the battle of Britain, while helping some civilians out." Said Carter "Could you teach me some of your moves."

"Not possible with your limitations in being human." Said Alita

"Okay, but you should meet Howard Stark and I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Peggy Carter." Said Carter

"I'm Steve Rogers, Captain America." Said Rogers.

"Bucky Barns." Said Barns "And I could sure use a drink."

"Captain America, huh and here by looking at you I thought you have America's ass." Said Alita

"Wait, what," said Rogers

This brought on a series of laughs from the soldiers around them.

"She's talking about your super soldier ass, Steve." Chuckled Barns "And that means your girlfriend over there has British boobs."

"Oh shut up," rolled the eyes of Peggy Carter

* * *

**1943 Whip & Fiddle pub, London England: A day later**

Steve Rogers wanted to recruit the freed allied soldiers for a special commando unit which will be led by Captain America and Alita: The battle angel. Of course Bucky Barns is in the unit and Alita moved around the pub a bit, this place is rather crowded and a lot of drinking, singing, and soldiers having a great time.

This place reminded her of the Kansas Bar, which she went with Hugo. Instead of warrior-hunters cyborgs, these people are human soldiers in what she came to realize she is in the past and in the middle of one Earth's old wars known as WW2.

"Hey Alita," called out a man with derby hat on and a cigar on his lips "Have you ever worn a bikini before."

"No, I'm naked under my clothes." Said Alita

The truth is she is hiding her cyborg appearance by wearing the clothing of a warrior-hunter. These people we would never understand what she is and be very afraid of her, best to keep her secrets to herself for now.

"I'd like to see that." Said the man "I sure love women in Bikinis and did you know I punched Hitler over..."

"Cut the bullshit Dum, Dum," said another man sitting alone drinking a beer "You never met Hitler before and the only bikini you seen on a woman is your mother."

Everyone laughed in the pub, while the man known as Dum Dum, just mumbled to himself in annoyance.

"Yeah, like you have Canucklehead," spoke Dum Dum "Or were you getting busy with that crazy half-brother of yours."

"Heh, cute." Snorted the man with the Canadian accent "I got a mission to get to, not bad pub for a drink."

The Canadian man gulped down his drink with one swallow, got up from his seat and approached Alita. For a moment he is sniffing in the air for something like a dog, then he stared at her and she stared back. Then shrugged his shoulders and left the pub.

Alita glanced to her left to see Steve Rogers talking to Peggy Carter, she seems upset for some reason and left the pub. Steve Rogers got a note and he left, so she followed him.

* * *

**Another place**

Alita followed Captain America to a scene and walked calmly inside and stood there to see Rogers talking to a man with a mustache. Who they call Howard Stark an inventor and playboy. They are going over a few things like armor for Steve and she noticed he picked up a circled shield.

Vibrainum which she heard Howard Stark call it by name and then Peggy Carter walked in, picked up a gun from the table and fired at the shield Steve is holding the bullets fall to the floor upon impact of the shield. Then Peggy calmly walked away leaving Stark and Rogers speechless. Alita then walked in.

"The shield looks like it can handle energy and projectile absorbtion," spoke Alita "Combining certain alloys to make it almost indestructible, however with enough hits from brute Force hits can damage or destroy the shield."

"I never considered that," said Stark "I got to write that down." He paused and smiled "Hi, I'm Howard Stark would you like to go out for dinner sometime soon."

"Pass," Alita waved him off "I rather not be another notch in your bedroom."

Steve Rogers tried to hide a laugh and as did everyone else in the room.

"Or in general be sliced in half by charged plasma." Said Alita

"I did get this from Wakanda and they told me how to forge and reforged it, but it took awhile to get it right." Said Stark "You mean like superheat...its not possible."

"I will show you" said Alita "Steve brace yourself."

Alita concentrated when she drew the blade of Damascus and welds the blade in her hand. Then the blade glows and Steve braced himself behind the shield, with quick like slicing precision strikes. She had done the job and there is brief pause. Then the shield broke into two.

"Whoa!" Replied Steve

"Holy cow," said Stark "I really need to write this down and get to work."

* * *

**Hours later at the place**

"okay, okay," said Stark "I think to got it right and reforged the shield, a test is in order."

"I hope so," said Steve

"This time I will punch the shield, but not an ordinary punch." Replied Alita "More like anti-tank style."

"Bring it on." Challenged Rogers by holding up the shield.

She nodded by running at full speed with a charged palm fist strike which collided with the shield with such brute force. It pushed Steve backwards into the wall in a hard crash, throwing him out into the courtyard of the base and slides upon the ground until he stopped himself.

"My God," gasped Rogers

He looked at the shield to see a big dent from a fist, which almost plowed right through and if her fist connected he would have been killed.

"Oh boy," said Stark "I think I'm in love."

"Not bad," nodded Alita "Your just lucky I was only using half power."

"Half power," coursed the both of them

"You know what I will reforged the shield for you." Said Alita

* * *

**Much later: Allied Command center**

Alita did reforged the shield and added a piece of metal she had held on as a trophy. It's a piece of Grewishka's chain finger and of course Howard Stark painted it to the colors of the America flag. The shield given to Captain America which he liked it a lot.

Now in the command center they are going over the map of Hydra bases Steve caught a glimpse of when he was at the facility and trying to remember where they are.

"I saw all the bases on the map in the facility." Said Alita "Anybody got a...uh pencil or a marker."

Peggy Carter handed her a pencil and Alita circled in all the Hydra places in Europe and extra places like South America, Siberia Russia, and two places in Japan.

"Auschwitz." Said Carter "Hydra has a place there, British intelligence would have known that."

"Yeah I saw it marked on the map." Said Rogers

Phillips received a note and reads it "Canadian special forces pinned down nearby there by Hydra forces."

"We're ready to go," said Rogers

"Any time, any where." Said Alita.

* * *

**To be continued?**

**AN: **The next series of chapters will be a story arc set in the two years of the movie Captain America: The first Avenger with some added additions and surprises.


	4. Part Three: The First Avengers

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Four

**Part Three: The First Avengers**

* * *

**Approaching Auschwitz, Poland: 1943**

Using the stolen Hydra vehicles that they acquired from the facility in Austria. They are closing in on the concentration camp. Along the way Alita and Captain America took out several Nazi patrols to make sure they were not warned that allied forces are coming.

The cries of battle are echoing in the background to show they're getting close to where Canadian special forces down by Hydra forces. Auschwitz was on the map which Alita and Steve Rogers got a glimpse of back at the Hydra facility.

"Well looks like we have to save the Canuckleheads out of the fire," spoke Dum Dum.

"Yeah, but they have fought longer against Germany than we have." Said Barns

"So do we have a plan," asked Gabe Jones?

"First help out the Canadians," said Rogers

"Then attack Auschwitz," spoke Alita "I will storm the front gate, while Cap and the howling commandos storm the back gate, dividing their forces and see what Hydra has inside."

"We might be surprised," said Bucky

"Aw, that makes it much more fun," smiled Dum Dum "And I gloat over the main Canucklehead himself."

"Let's stop here and get into place," said Rogers "Then strike."

"All right you apes, you want to live forever." Said Alita

"Sir, yes sir," spoke the allied troops

"Good," nodded Alita "I know the enemy will hear our roar as we bring on fire, howling commandos."

"You know I like that line," chuckled Dum Dum

Then all of them got into place, with Bucky using his trusty sniper rifle to see in the cross hairs the Canadian special forces pinned down by a platoon Hydra soldiers backed up by a Hydra tank. The time to strike is now and the signal is given to start the attack.

In super sonic like speed Alita made the first move by whisking past the Hydra soldiers, and going head on at the Hydra tank. With her fist charged with energy come down upon the tank with such fury in her eyes.

**KABOOM**

The tank blasted to pieces and killing whomever was inside, nothing was left and in spectacular fashion Alita stands in the middle of what was left of the tank. There is a brief pause in the fighting to see a single girl obliterate a tank.

Only for the brief pause to end, which Captain America throws his shield like a disk at the Hydra soldiers, which are now incapacitated by the newly forged shield that Alita had crafted for Rogers, which he had to admit it's impressive.

Buck picked off a few Hydra soldiers by firing his sniper rifle, the allied troops and howling commandos poured it on hard against the Hydra soldiers. Alita used a tree like a swing, corkscrewed her body in an unbelievable angle and slammed her feet into the Hydra commander who is or was commanding these soldiers.

The impact of her feet hitting the body the Hydra commander sent him hurling into a trunk of a tree with a hard crash, then the damaged snapped and broke, which it fell on to of a couple of Hydra soldiers killing them on the spot.

The Hydra commander is badly injured, but alive and suddenly he blinked to see the girl who destroyed the tank coming down upon him with a single foot stomp, he closed his eyes and embraced death. His skull crudhes under boot of Alita, which there is now a blood stain on the ground.

Steve Rogers could tell Alita is not bloodthirsty and serious when it comes to battle and combat. As if she has experienced this before and he admired her serious determination. Rogers refocused on the battle and took down several more Hydra soldiers.

The allied troops did their jobs well, they were confident to get the job done. The battle angel gave them the confidence to fight hard and press on. Alita didn't care if she had blood on her boot and will wash it off later.

One by one the Hydra platoon troops brought down and none are left standing, Rogers, Alita and the howling commandos came over to the Canadian special forces who havevablook of shock to see how quickly this had ended.

"Okay," said Rogers "What were you people doing"?

"We were going to raid Auschwitz," spoke one of them "To rescue Major Sadler who got captured a week ago."

"Sadler, that sausage eater," spoke Dum Dum "Damn, okay so where is Canucklehead at."?

"You mean corporal Howlett" spoke another "He went off on his own again."

"Time for us to go storm the gates," said Alita

"Agreed," nodded Rogers "A squad will get you people out of here."

The Canadian special forces team escorted away by a squad of allied troops.

* * *

**Front gates of Auschwitz**

A family were walking along with other prisoners when Nazi officers separated the boy and dragged his parents away. The boy was held back by other Nazi officers, as a gate was drawn to separate him from his parents.

The boy desperately held his hands outstretched to his parents, screaming in anguish, when something happened and the gate began to succumb to some unforeseen force. The gate bent outwards, suddenly a Hydra guard was about to knock the boy out using a blunt object.

Then cold steel slashed down upon the Nazis holding the body and the Hydra guard that was about to knock the boy out. Their heads fall off and roll upon the ground. The boy shocked to see this happened and watched in awe a woman in black hair, welding a blade go on the attack.

The guard in guard tower reached for his weapon, but Alita sliced the bottom of the tower, the tower begins to fall towards the ground, the guard thrown out of the tower, while in mid-air and sliced in half by Alita and stared coldly at the Nazi guards holding the boy's parents.

"Please, save my parents," spoke the boy in Polish language

"Don't worry I will," Alita spoke Polish back to him

The Nazi guards who were holding the boy's parents threatened to kill them if she backs off. Smirking, Alita using unimaginable speed landed blows from her fists and legs took the Nazi guards off balanced, then she carved them up by using the blade of Damascus.

"Go with your son," Alita spoke in Polish "And get out of here, friends of mine will be waiting for you "

The parents of the boy ran to their son, many other prisoners who'd been captured by the Nazis and Hydra. She took notice the gate torned by something, she shrugged it off and Alita tore the gate off so more people can escape.

And now she headed inside, for she understands that she will meet heavy resistance.

"Thank you for saving us," called out the boy in Polish

"Stay safe, kid." Alita speaks back in Polish

"My name is Erik Lehnsherr," spoke the boy in Polish "And I will always remember this."

* * *

**Auschwitz: The back gate**

The back gate of the camp is heavily guarded, with two guard towers with a single guard in each one, several Nazi and Hydra guards stand guard at the back gate of the camp. Suddenly shots echoed in the background a guard in the guard tower struck in the chest and falls to his death on the ground.

The other guard struck by a bullet to the head, which his head splattered upon impact from bullet. The guards tensed up to raise their weapons and suddenly a disk like shield flies from out of no where, collided upon the bodies of the guards. Injuring and wounding the guards.

Steve Rogers caught his shield, then rushed on in with the howling commandos with guns a blazing with more guards had come to stop the Intruders at the back gate. Only then someone else steals their thunder and a shirtless man holding only combat knives sliced them up

He growled and snarled to strike at the guards. Not wanting to hesitate Captain America and the howling commandos gunned down the guards quickly. The shirtless man holding the combat knives and covered in blood walked over to them.

"Not bad Canucklehead," chuckled Dum Dum

"You fight like a Wolverine" said Rogers "Corporal Howlett isn't it."

"Yes bub, that's me," Howlett "Wolverine, huh," he smiled "Gotta remember that name."

"We got people to rescue." Spoke Rogers

"Yup we do," nodded Howlett, which he took a cigar from a dead Nazi soldier, sticks the cigar upon his mouth and lights it up with a match he had in his pocket "Let's go mascot."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	5. Part Four: The first Avengers

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Five

**Part Four: The first Avengers**

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews and reading the story. I had been planning to do a Alita: Battle angel story for awhile now and when I look at the Fan fiction selection to see only a few stories on this type of franchise and it should be more respected. Until then, thank you all for reading the story so far.

* * *

**Auschwitz, Poland: 1943**

The prisoners who'd lost all hope of escape due to Nazi and Hydra oppression that put them in this concentraation camp. It's a mixture of Polish political prisoners, Jewish people, Russian soldiers, and numerous of other people who are enemies of Germany.

Suddenly hope came to them, a costumed American who is leading an assortment of allied troops stormed the back gates of the camp. The Nazi and Hydra guards thought they could quell this invasion. However they were proven wrong when a mysterious girl stormed the front gate.

Rudolf Hoss the commander of Auschwitz is completely flabbergasted what he is witnessing from the window of the command center of the camp. He had ordered to call for reinforcements, but was informed that all lines of communication had been cut off. So now they are on their own.

He knew it was a mistake to have some of prisoners Hydra had captured. He decided not to say anything or face the wrath of Red Skull, so he ordered all units in the camp to stop the invasion, a junior officer went to relay the commanders orders.

Suddenly Rudolf watched the mysterious girl who holds a blade in hand sliced up a few Nazi soldiers. Then Alita turned around to see an officer watching her from the command center that looked heavily fortified. The guards from the gun turrets opened fired upon her.

Moving at full speed Alita flipped and bounced around in drawing ever closer to the command center of the camp. She extended her legs and leaped in the air, then coming in for a landing on top of the roof of the command center.

Several guards fired upon her, Alita was too quick for them and leaped on one of the guards, twisting his neck and launching from the roof. A barrage of bullets came at Alita, using her blade she parried the bullets and sent them right back at the guards. The guards are killed by their own bullets.

Alita does a double foot stomp to create a hole in the roof and landed on the floor, with debris flying everywhere the guards including Rudolf Hoss are temporarily blinded. Alita grabbed one of them by the head and smashed his face against the wall, then rapidly punching another one, until she roundhouse kicked the guard in the chest.

The guard is propelled out of the command center from the window and broke his neck upon impact to the ground. Twirling her blade Alita back thrusted a guard in the chest, then forward slashing another one which his head is cut off.

The battle angel cut off the arms of another guard, he cried out in pain and Alita snapped his neck in an akward position. The last guards accidentally shot at each other in the chest, now this left Rudolf Hoss alone with the girl, he trembles in fear and sweat pours down his brow.

He looks at her and looked at his sidearm sitting near him. The girl is walking towards him, almost daring him to attack. He grabbed his weapon and fired a single shot at her. There is a brief pause and the girls head is tilted backwards.

Only for the girl to tilt her head forward and smile, the bullet is upon her teeth and Alita spat the bullet to the floor. Rudolf tried to fire again, but the cold steel of the Blade of Damascus cuts off his hand, which lays on the floor and he howls in pain, blood spitting out of where his hand used to be.

Alita grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall, her eyes show rightous fury and determination. Rudolf can feel the pressure upon his neck and gasped to breath properly.

"What, do you want," gasped the commander who spoke in German

"What does Hydra have here that they are guarding." Alita spoke back in German?

"A... Hydra...built barricks..." Spoke the commander in German "Special prisoners they have in there...it's all I know. Please let me go."

"No," said Alita in German

She crushed his neck, which blood came out of his mouth and his eyes popped out of his skull. Alita just tossed his body aside and noticed the numerous of files here, all of these files can prove useful to the allies. She wondered how the others are doing.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the camp**

Captain America, the howling commandos and the Canadian known by the name of Corporal Howlett came in guns a blazing like old Western cowboys. Steve threw his shield at Nazi and Hydra soliders, the shield ricocheted upon their bodies like a tennis ball, then they were gunned down by the howling commandos.

Only then Steve Rogers catched his shield and pressed onward, Corporal Howlett fought like a Wolverine using only knives to slice up the guards which the man roars and snarls with each kill. Then they spot Alita head to the command center of the camp.

"Damn, the girl knows what she is doing" muttered Howlett "where did you find her mascot." He asked?

"From the heavens," shrugged Rogers.

"Yeah right, bub." Snorted Howlett

Bucky Barns had used his sniper rifle to pick off several Hydra and Nazi soldiers either with head shots or body shots. They were dropping like flies upon the ground. He had seen what the others had seen Alita going into the command center and being hardcore as she is.

Even allied troops they had with them joined in on the fighting, taking down various soldiers and guard towers, even using their own weapons and vehicles against them. They had liberated soldiers from Russia and Poland to even up the odds a bit.

"We got incoming," called out Dum Dum to point in the sky

Everyone spotted what Dum Dum Dugan is pointing at. These air planes are up ahead and getting closer, these fighter planes are called Luftwaffe and it's a squad of them, the pilots in the planes are confident they can take them out, they have air superiority.

"Rogers, shield and sword," called out Alita

"Copy that." Nodded Rogers

The German fighter planes are about to bring hell down upon the allied forces with barrages of bullets. Captain America holds his shield like a catapult and Alita runs at full speed. She extended her legs to bounce off the shield in supersonic speed in the air. The lead pilot eyes sees a girl land a fist thought the cockpit window. Then grabs him and threw him out of the plane screaming to his death.

Using the controls of the plane, she had it turn around to crash into two more fighter planes. She leaped off the plane, which it did crashed into two other planes and she stood on another Luftwaffe, only for her to slice the plane in half and debris struck another plane. The planes landed hard to the ground and killed the pilots.

Steve Rogers found a anti-aircraft gun, he fired the weapon and the rest of the planes drop down from the sky and blow up on impact ti the ground. Alita landed on the ground with no trouble at all, in fact she left a crater behind and began to walk towards them.

"Hydra has a place here for their special prisoners," spoke Alita

"Which one." Asked Rogers?

"The one with the ugly looking doors, with the Hydra symbol, bub." Said Howlett, who pointed to a building nearby

"I got this." Said Alita

Alita charged forward ignited the blade of Damascus and sliced the doors with four quick slashes. The doors break apart and she walked in to find several prisoners there.

"Okay, which one of you is Major Sadler" said Alita

"I am," replied a man in chains "About time someone rescued me and the others."

"We will get you medical attention," said Alita

"And two aspirin," groaned Sadler "That woman in the other cell screams too much."

"Is she okay," asked Alita?

"I think so, I believe she is about to wake up again." Said Sadler

"I will check on her," nodded Alita and called out "Hey Sadler needs help."

"I'm coming darling," replied Howlett.

"Nazi scum," screamed a woman "when the prince comes with his forces, you will wish for a quick death."

Alita went to a cell to see the woman, chained to a table with special type of chains and so she opened the door.

"Oh they already got a quick death." Replied Alita "What are you." She looked at the woman.

"So you come to save me, enemies of Hydra and the Nazis." Said the woman

Alita breaks the chains and helps her up, but she looks injured and doesn't look like she can move around a lot.

"Well your free," said Alita "How did you get captured."

"A traitor," snarled the woman "I must get back to the emperor and the prince to warn of the betrayal, take me to Polish coastline."

"I can do that." Nodded Alita

The battle angel carried the woman in her back and the others came in to free other prisoners.

"She smells like a damn fish," said Dum Dum

"Nope, she smells like you bub," replied Howlett

"I'll be right back " said Alita "And please hang on."

"What is your name surface dweller." Asked the woman?

"Alita," she replied

With the woman on Alita's back she moved at full supersonic speed and the woman is amazed at her speed, avoiding various obstacles in the way.

* * *

**Polish coastline: One hour later**

The bodies of various Nazis and Hydra soldiers lay dead on the beach. They looked like they had been ripped apart by some thing or someone. A man in a thong bathing suit and has a muscular appearance stands there looking none top please.

"My prince," said the woman

The man turned to see who it was and frowned to see the woman looked injured. The woman isn't alone, a mysterious girl is carrying her on her back and brought the woman to the man.

"Greetings, you must be the prince." Said Alita

"That I am, my name is." Said the man

"Your friend has been injured, she will need medical attention." Said Alita "Please see to it,"

"I most certainly will." Nodded the man

"Well bye," said Alita

The battle angel speeds away leaving the man and the woman alone to figure out who was that girl.

"Prince Namor," said the woman "I like you and the emperor to be notified of a dark betrayal."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	6. Part Five: The first Avengers

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Six

**Part Five: The first Avengers**

* * *

Alita had just dropped off the injured woman to a man on the beach and in full speed she is heading back to her allies in Auschwitz. She had extended her arms Ninja like fashion and the wind flows through her black hair. She strides from left to right avoiding the trees, so she does not get hit.

Looking to her left she sees a bald-headed Caucasian woman standing there and observing Alita's movements. She blinked to see the woman had vanished. So Alita came to a complete halt and calmed her mind to see her surroundings, not even panicking at all.

"I know your still here, show yourself." Alita muttered.

"Very impressive," spoke the woman behind her "Your instincts could tell that I am still here."

"I've had experience," spoke Alita "And you're not Hydra."

"No," shook the head of the woman "I don't work for evil, I am the ancient one, sorcerer supreme of Earth."

"Ah," nodded Alita "One of those magicians,"

"Absolutely not," spoke the Ancient one "Magic is real."

"Appearances are deceiving," said Alita "Why are you here"?

"Straight forward and to the point," replied the ancient one "The Eye of Agamotto alerted me to some unknown presence and showed me to you as I cannot fathom as in why. After foreseeing many futures yet to come and looking into many multiverse to see into your universe."

"You know what I am," said Alita

"Yes," nodded the ancient one "Your origins are safe with me,"

"Well I was out on the field and came across a glowing green object," said Alita "Then when I touched the object, I heard a snap like snapping ones fingers and found myself here."

"Hmm!" Mused the ancient one "Fascinating, I shall meditate on what you told me and seek answers, in the meantime if you wish to visit me again come to London sanctum."

"I will," nodded Alita "Do you know of the immortal scientist named Desty Nova."

"I do not know of the name," replied the ancient one "Once I meditate more on this matter I will see if he exists in this time. I bid you farewell and you have an ally against the darkness."

Standing there Alita just watched the person or being known by the name of Ancient One just simply vanish right before her eyes. Appears she had just found a new ally an ally that is watching over her. Like a guardian angel, to a battle angel.

She continued on to meet up with her allies, the conversation intrigued her. Pushing those thoughts aside. Using her momentum to bounce off the trees and kept on moving. A shadow moved from left to right in the trunks of the trees.

The person's eyes watched the girl moving at speeds that is not possible and the person had a hard time keeping up. He landed on the ground which the person is wearing a costume of a panther and followed her to see where she goes to.

* * *

**Auschwitz, Poland**

Alita found herself back at the concentration camp which her allies are waiting for her. She can see the prisoners being freed and glaring at the bodies there is many dead here, most are Nazi and Hydra guards and the dead is mostly prisoners, which they had been here for a while now.

Medical vehicles came to get the sick and injured prisoners out of her. She walked over to Steve Rogers, the Howling commandos and Corporal James Howlett whom are talking to each other. By the looks of it they will be parting ways.

"Well, bub I'd be best hitting the road." Said Howlett "Nice working with you and Alita there."

"We should do it again sometime in the future." Said Rogers.

"Yup, got to take old Major back to my base." Replied Howlett.

They shake hands in a sign of respect, which Corporal James Howlett shook Alita's hand and then he walked away with Canadian special forces to leave this place.

"Found many important papers," said Dum Dum "Prove very useful to Peg and those Intel guys of hers."

"One step closer to the Red Skull," said Rogers "So we better head back."

"Anybody know what language these guys are speaking," asked Gabe Jones? "They were in the Hydra prison."

"Xhosa is the language they are speaking," spoke Alita "It's often spoken in South or central Africa, I'll talk to them." She walked over to them.

"Hi, are you okay," Alita speaks Xhosa language "How did you get captured by Hydra."?

"Yes, we're all right," spoke one of them Xhosa "We got captured by Hydra when our hunting party was out hunting in the jungle, there was more of us, but they are dead now."

"Your safe now," Alita speaks back in Xhosa "Where are you from"?

"Wakanda." Spoke another

"Has anybody ever heard of Wakanda," asked Alita "Howard Stark made mention of the place."

"He did got the metal from Wakanda," said Rogers "That's all I know."

"Word is," said Dum Dum "It's a super secret place ruled by a cat guy."

"Black Panther," said Gabe Jones.

"Oh, you mean the man in the costume hiding in the trees over there." Said Alita which she pointed to a pair of eyes watching them.

Landing upon the ground is the black panther and walked towards the assembled group. His focus is more on Alita and he doesn't sound too happy in being discovered.

"So, you knew I was following you." Said the man "Not bad."

"Ever since we left London." Smiled Alita with a slight giggle

"I am king T'Chaka" said the man "I demand to know how you did it,"

"My humblest apologies sir," said Alita "You should elaborate on what you mean."

"I mean how did you manage to cut the vibrainum I gave to Howard Stark." Growled T'Chaka "My sources informed me of this."

"Sir, it's a need to know basis and you don't need to know." Said Alita.

"Look girl," growled T'Chaka "You will address me with the proper."

"Respect," interrupted Alita "Only if you've earned it, sir. For now can you forgo the bravado and as a King you should take care of people over there. Which you have not given eye contact to them."

T'Chaka took a step forward to snarl at her, but Captain America got in-between them to put a stop to this.

"Look we didn't come here to argue," said Rogers "Just save some people and leave."

"Very well Captain," replied T'Chaka "I will overlook this incident for now and take my people out of here."

"Next time lose the arrogant and condescending, attitude" said Alita "doesn't work well with your people skills, now good day to you sir."

T'Chaka snarled at the remark she made, but calmed himself down to know she is goading him to attack her and went to check on his people.

"We better leave." Said Rogers

"Yes, let's leave before he coughs up a hairball." Replied Alita

Then all of them got into the vehicles to head back to base which it will take them days to get back there to report in and then move on to hunt down Red Skull. T'Chaka summoned a vehicle of his own to get his fellow Wakandians out of here.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	7. The dogs of war

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Seven

**The dogs of war**

* * *

**Headquarters base: 1943**

The assembled group had come back after raiding Auschwitz concentration camp and it had been successful, freed many prisoners and saved a lot of lives. Dum Dum Dugan gave the treasure trove of intelligence they got from the Command barracks to agent Cater.

Agent Carter informed them it will take time to for British intelligence to look over all the information and Phillips informed them they earned a brief respite to celebrate Christmas in a few days. It means they can do what they like until they go out on the field again.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas," asked Rogers?

"Oh, I will be exploring London and have something to eat," said Alita

"With anyone in particular," smiled Rogers

"Yes, you and Peggy Carter." Replied Alita

Alita pushed Steve Rogers into the arms Peggy Cater, both looked into each other's eyes and blush. Alita whistled and pointed above their heads. The two looked up to see what is hanging, it's mistletoe and the battle angel giggled a bit in seeing the lovely couple.

"You know Peggy and Steve" said Alita "Does remind me of myself and Hugo."

"He must have been a great guy," said Rogers

"Yes," nodded Alita which she looked to the floor "He was."

Both Carter and Rogers noticed her reaction of sadness in mentioning a man named Hugo. Only then they looked at each other and kissed to the traditional kiss under the mistletoe, Bucky Barns and many others watched this. They cheered and clapped to this display of affection in a time of war.

* * *

**Hydra Headquarters**

Red Skull was not in a happy mood having just learned that the Auschwitz prisoners he had locked up got freed by allied forces lead by Captain America and the mysterious girl named Alita, which the allies forces named her the battle angel. Zola lingered in the background and is planning more weapons.

The leader of Hydra knew Alita and Captain America are in London celebrating Christmas. He could send assassin's to have them both killed, but no, when he realized the assassin's will fail. So the strategy is to divide and conquer, Alita would be the target.

Next to nothing is known of this Alita girl like she doesn't even exist. So he had no leverage to use on her and his Skull like frown turned to a sneer when the doors opened into the main room. Yes, he would be perfect to kill Alita.

He has blue skin, wearing a green like costume and the belt buckle shows the symbol of Hydra. His name is Meranno and is an Atlantean warrior who joined Hydra and has a personal hatred for a Prince Namor. He had previously kidnapped Namor's cousin and locked up in Auschwitz, only got freed by the allies. His codename is U-man.

"Well Meranno" said Skull "I summoned you for a task."

"Anything to get revenge on Altantis," said Meranno

"Seems like Namor's cousin freed by the allies," said Skull "And I have a target on one of her rescuers."

"Impossible," growled Meranno.

"I thought so as well, but it's true." Nodded Skull

"Who do you want me to kill," he asked?

He placed a photograph on the table of a girl and Meranno picked the picture up to check the target and just laughed at this.

"Her name is Alita," spoke Skull "A rescuer, kill her anyway you like."

"Just a girl," he said "Very well I will do just that, she will be no match for me."

"She is in London," said Skull "Now go."

Meranno nodded and left the room, his strategy is flawless just divide and conquer. First the girl, Alita and then Captain America Steve Rogers. His skull like sneer never vanished and noticed Zola is hard at work making war machines for Hydra.

* * *

**Atlantis Throne room**

The Atlantian emperor sat upon his throne and had recently recovered from a coma which he got hurt by a sneak attack by surface dwellers known as Nazis. He knows all about the war above the surface world and he looked completely agitated by the news he received from Namor and Namora of a dark betrayal.

"What do you know of this Alita, who saved you." He asked?

"She has a look of a warrior born," said Namora "I heard her allies call her battle angel."

"She had to leave before I could say more to her" said Namor "And she does have much experience as a warrior, it's her eyes that have seen so much."

"Could she pose a threat to Atlantis," asked the Emperor?

"I am uncertain she even knows about Atlantis," said Namora

Then one Atlantian aide came running in and whispered into the ear of the emperor and then nodded.

"Meranno was seen heading to London," spoke the Emperor "Namor, I want you to bring him back to face Atlantian justice."

"Alive," said Namor

"Yes, alive." Said the emperor "In what condition is entirely up to you."

Namor bowed and then swam away to head to London to get Meranno.

* * *

**London Bridge, London England: 1943 hours later**

Alita had never been to London before she had seen the history files on this city, but walking upon these streets she felt nostalgic to even be here. Although the city itself no longer exists in her time and now she is walking on the landmark known by the name London Bridge.

She had a hot Christmas meal, which was very good and drank some of what they call beer. She recalled from what Ido had told her the effects of alcohol do not work on cyborgs. She also had some chocolate which was good and the bridge is empty of civilians in fact the area has no one around.

Suddenly an object leaps from out of the water and lands on the other end of the bridge. Alita can see he has blue skin, holding a trident and wearing green to guess it's armor with a belt buckle to show the symbol of Hydra.

"I am the greatest Atlantian warrior," said Meranno "Now face your death."

"The only death you will see is an angel of death." Replied Alita

Drawing out the blade of Damascus in her hands, Meranno runs at full speed and swung his trident upon her blade. A loud clang echoed all around which the weapons collided with one another and the spikes on trident broke off to much to his surprise.

She parried his weapon up to his face and it struck the side of his head when he tried to dodge. A bruise formed upon his face and glared at the girl how dare this surface dweller attack him like that. Alita could tell he is a strong one and the Atlantian warrior twirled what is left of his weapon.

Using it like a bo staff and makes quick stabs. She dodged each one of the stab attempts by matching his speed and she does three quick strikes, his weapon broke apart upon his hands. Tossing what was left to the ground he leaped up to slam down hard on her.

Seeing what he is doing, Alita leaped backwards and stuck herself to the railing of the bridge, then at supersonic speed she landed a kick to the side his face before even he could land a blow. Meranno actually felt that and bounced to the other side of the bridge.

"Your no ordinary girl," replied Meranno "Face me of you dare in water."

"Sure let's go swimming." Smiled Alita

He did not expect that type or reaction and leaped into the water, he knew that no surface dweller can't stay underwater for very long. Where he of Atlantian origin can last a long time in water. Alita leaped in the water and already knew water does not affect cyborgs.

He swam at speeds no surface dweller can handle he used this tactic to confuse her by swimming a circle around her. He noticed the girl isn't bothered by the water, what is she? Then he goes to attack at full speed about 60 miles per hour in water and she matched that. A collision occurred which made the water rise up to the surface.

"Impossible," he breathed

"You keep telling yourself that son." Said Alita

He growled in annoyance to swim quick to grab her, now it has become a test of strength in water and he head-butted her in the face. Only for Alita to slightly feel it and head-butted him right back and dazed for a moment, then Alita leaped up and tossed him out of the water.

Meranno flew several feet in the air, which he landed hard upon the street and got back up to see her there. Several cars parked nearby and he picked one up to throw it at her, she dodged and he threw another and another vehicle at her if people were around someone would get hurt. Best to end it now.

She formed something with her heel, dashing towards him she kicked him in the chest. This is roughly the same as the charged palm strikes can emulate an anti-tank grenade which detonates on contact.

**KABOOM**

Meranno pushed backwards by the sheer force of the explosion, which he's flying in the air. Crashed right through big Ben clock tower, until finally landing hard on the grounds of Hyde Park. He slows to get up, his body howling in pain and coughs up blood.

Pieces of his armor lay on the ground, his vision is blurry and seeing her walking towards him with blade in hand. He thought this was going an easy kill, but no he got overconfident and look where it got him. She picked him up by the throat and then a voice is heard behind them.

"Stand down" said Namor "He must face Atlantian justice."

Wordlessly Alita tossed Meranno at the feet of Namor, the prince noticed how badly beaten he looked. He didn't want to admit this, but the girl is impressive.

"Makes no difference to me who administers justice to him." Said Alita coldly "He is all yours, good night to you Prince Namor." She then smiled.

Namor blinked and watched her leave, she is a warrior born and then he put Meranno on his shoulder to take him back to Atlantis.

"The emperor would like a word with you traitor." Said Namor

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	8. New Year's Bang

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Eight

**New Year's Bang**

* * *

**1944: Sokovia Eastern Europe**

Explosions suddenly rocked a European castle, the cries of battle are echoing from the outside of the castle walls. Hydra soldiers are running to and from which they are ready for battle by getting into various positions to counter an invading forces attacks.

A large group of Hydra solders has assembled at the front gate the large doors closed, their weapons primed and ready. Which are pointing at the doors. By the sound of it the battle is not going well at the outside of the castle.

Suddenly a Hydra military vehicle crashed through the gate doors, scattering debris everywhere and running over several Hydra soldiers. Followed by a shield that shows the colors of America which slam into a couple of Hydra solders, knocked them out quickly.

Catching the shield is Captain America Steve Rogers, but he isn't alone and storming in with him are the howling commandos which they storm the gates by guns a blazing shooting any Hydra soldiers who try to and failed to stop them, which they're taken down.

Finally making a crash like entrance and like a whisper in the wind Alita the battle angel is here, which she cut up a few Hydra soldiers with her trusty blade. Then all of them have a head nod to each other and spring into action to strike.

Strike they did by splitting up to take down Hydra forces in the castle, word had spread that Alita took down some Hydra assassin during Christmas time who targeted her, no one was around to witness the fight at first, but the aftermath they did, which an explosion rocked all of London.

The allied forces sprang into action in what they thought it was an air raid upon London by German forces, but they were wrong when Alita explained the situation and after that she handed the assassin over to someone else that wanted justice. Which she understands fully.

After the incident Captain America, the Howling commandos and Alita attacked a couple of Hydra facilities. Which this one is on the list and they had struck hard and the Hydra forces were no match for them. Alita and Captain America came upon the command center of the castle.

Rogers threw his shield at armed guards whom are guarding the Hydra commander of this castle Werner von Strucker. His shield bounced off the Hydra guards and Strucker reached for a tesseract powered rifle and fired upon Alita.

The battle angel skipped jumped to one side to the other to get close to Strucker. He kept on firing at her, but she moved too quickly and does a twirl slashes by getting close to the Hydra commander. Then there is a gasp which Strucker's arms fall to the ground that held the weapon.

Blood splattered from where his arms were and he howled in pain. Then he watched as Alita does a swipe slash upon him with her sword his head falls off his body and rolls upon the ground. Rogers just used his superior strength to take out the guards.

Strucker is now dead and wordlessly they go help out the Howling commandos mop up the castle of Hydra forces. Bucky Barns had taken up place as a sniper to pick off Hydra soldiers one by one with either head or body shots, one shot, one kill. Which all it takes.

The mission is completes, all of them watch as the castle itself destroyed up by timed explosives which caused the castle to burn and crumble to the ground.

At times some people in the media and military began to question why a strange girl with mysterious abilities be in this war. However Alita explained she is ally of justice against the forces of evil, that includes the Nazis and Hydra. Most of them satisfied with her answer except for one military general.

His name is general George S. Patton, he had questioned why a lab rat like Rogers or girl like Alita should even be in the war in the first place. People could hear the jealousy from the voice of Patton, which he had ranted and raved that real soldiers are fighting this war that are not lab rats or misfits like howling commandos or some pretty girl.

* * *

**1944: Somewhere in Sicily**

George S. Patton is on his way to the battlefield which his troops had found what thought to be a German secret base. it was not the case. It is a Hydra base and Patton had no experience handling Hydra, his experience was against the German troops.

The cries of battle and the echoes of explosions are heard in the background, his driver told him that they should turn around, but the general was not afraid being at the battlefield and ordered the driver to drive closer, suddenly a symbol like shield whisked to his left and struck something from behind him.

Patton blinked twice to see Captain America standing there, he caught his shield and then a gust of wind blew over his head. Following by cries of pain and death, turning around to witness the battle angel had killed a Hydra soldier that tried to assassinate the general.

The driver lost his lunch and pukes to the side of the vehicle, which was a grotesque sight to witness the battle angel Alita had killed a Hydra soldier in such fashion like that. The general didn't and stared at both Captain America and Alita.

"Your better off throwing your weight around, sir." Spoke Alita "It's all your ever good for."

"I beg your pardon." Grunted Patton.

"Sir, it would be best to pull yourself back from the area until Hydra is gone." Said Rogers.

Glaring at them in silence he motioned to his driver in a form of a head nod to pull back from the area and the driver does just that.

"Guess, thanks are in order." Mumbled Patton.

* * *

**Elsewhere hours later**

Another successful mission to take out another Hydra base in Sicily and all of them know it's one step closer in finding the Red Skull the leader of Hydra. The howling commandos had went to a nearby pub to celebrate, which left Alita and Steve Rogers alone at base camp and a bonfire is in the middle of the base camp.

Alita is cleaning her blade, while Steve is eating military rations. The night sky is clear and Steve is thinking about Peggy Carter he can't wait to see her again and of course Alita notice this, which is chemistry between the two like how she and Hugo were like.

"What was Hugo like," asked Rogers?

"A kind and compassionate man, with a dream to go to a safe and happy place." Replied Alita

"Did he get to go." Said Rogers.

"No, he died," Alita looked down sadly "I tried to save him, but failed."

"He lives on in here," replied Rogers by pointing to her chest "And always fight on in his name." He paused "What about your parents."

"I don't remember them, but I do have a father figure named Ido," replied Alita "A warrior like I am in his own right, but kind as well. So are you and Peggy going to get married after the war is over."

"I...uh." gulped Rogers "Don't...know, what will you do after the war."

"If any Hydra or Nazi soldiers escape justice, I will hunt them all down and avenge the wrongs to make them right," she glared at him.

"An Avenger," chuckled Rogers

"You can say that," she giggled

* * *

**Atlantis throne room**

By order of the Atlantian Emperor Meranno had been executed for his crimes in betraying Atlantis. Namor had informed the Emperor that Merannon had battled Alita upon London, which the traitor was in bad shape when Namor presented him to the Emperor.

Namor noticed she is a warrior and only saw an ability of Alita he has no knowledge or understand it. Namor and the Emperor had been discussing bringing Alita here to have a chat with her. Suddenly an Atlantian came in the throne room, bowed respectfully and whispered into his ear, he nodded.

"Very well she may show herself." Spoke the Emperor.

"Who," asked Namor?

"Greetings great Atlantian Emperor and Prince Namor," spoke the woman.

"Your always welcome ancient one." Replied the Emperor

"The so-called sorcerer supreme, am I correct." Spoke Namor.

"Indeed, as i would like Prince Namor to come with me for an important matter to discuss about Alita." Spoke the Ancient one.

* * *

**Wakanda throne room**

King T'Chaka sat upon his throne and pondered about the battle angel girl known as Alita. His sources in London had informed him that the mysterious girl had battled an Atlantian and won. Which impressed the king and wondered if there is more to it with the girl.

He could consider capturing her and bring her to Wakanda for interrogation, but he decided against it. Which he didn't want to make an enemy out of her. He decided to use diplomacy to speak to Alita, by going to London to meet with her. Then one of his personal guard whispered into his ear and he nodded.

"She may do so." He spoke

"Greetings King T'Chaka," spoke the Ancient one "I have a matter to discuss with you about the Alita subject, as I like you to come with me please."

* * *

**Back at base camp**

Alita and Rogers were talking a bit, along with having a meal under the stars and then Alita eyes narrowed. Steve Rogers noticed this and grabbed his shield to wonder if there is trouble nearby. Then a bald-headed woman appeared before them

"This is the ancient one, I met before." Said Alita

"What does she want." Asked Rogers?

"To talk at a neutral site, my place of course " spoke the Ancient one.

* * *

**To Be continued?**


	9. Show and tell

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Nine

**Show and tell**

* * *

**London, England the United Kingdom**

**The ancient one's place**

Prince Namor of Atlantis and King T'Chaka of Wakanda waited for the ancient one to return to bring the one called Alita to them. It seemed like a wise choice to do so, however Atlantis and Wakanda had been at odds for a long time considering the history behind it, with blood in-between.

Only now they have a common enemy the Nazis and Hydra. Hydra had invaded Wakanda, but thanks to Howard Stark an outsider the invasion ended and Stark was given the metal of Vibranium the strongest metal known to man or so T'Chaka thought. When he learned that the girl known as Alita had done something to the metal.

The Nazis attacked Atlantis which lead to the Emperor being injured and was in a coma, until he fully recovered. Namor knows that surface dwellers will never be fully trusted by his fellow Atlantians. However the one called Alita can, why if anyone asked. She gave justice to Atlantis and saved his cousin, she had won his respect without even knowing it.

Namor and T'Chaka knew of the sorceress supreme of the ancient one. Which is why she had brought them here to speak. She had mentioned to them that she will return shortly and then a mystical portal opened up, which the Ancient one, Alita and one called Captain America stepped on in.

"I summoned all you here for a reason as I and Alita can give the answers you seek, Prince Namor and Great King T'Chaka." Spoke the Ancient one.

"I'm just here for the ride," said Rogers.

"Which you have a future purpose that I have foreseen Mister Rogers," spoke the ancient one

"What would that be," asked Rogers?

"That is something you must learn on your own, and time shouldn't be messed around with." Spoke the ancient one.

"I want to know how she was able to slice Vibranium in half or dent it," T'Chaka speaks to them.

"Yes, I have questions as well," mused Namor "Her abilities, where did she learned them from."

"Alita you may tell them and I will supply what I can with what I discovered." Replied Ancient one

"To answer your questions," said Alita "It's not where I learned my abilities is when I learned them. For starters I am from the year 2563."

"2563," gasped all three of them

"Yes, and my martial art ability is known as Panzer Kunst or armor art which only a few like me can master." Said Alita

"What do you mean a few like you," asked Rogers?

She showed them what she is that made of by undressing herself. Before them shows a full metal body. Their jaws drop in awe and shock.

"She is what you call a cyborg," spoke the ancient one "Now I will show you her timeline."

With a wave of the ancient one's had a magical image appeared of Earth in front of them.

"The year in her timeline is 2012," spoke the Ancient one "And on this day humanity is about to die."

Then suddenly a live image shows a meteor hitting the Earth off the coast of Japan and flooding all other places across the globe.

"It would take time for humanity to recover from this event and then reach the stars." Said the Ancient one

Another magical live image showed them space ships heading to different places in the solar system.

"A true achievement for humanity to reach the stars, however war always seems to follow." Said the ancient one

"The terraforming wars," said Alita

Alita explained what they were, which images showed what had transpired in future, which would be Alita's past.

"This is insane," said Namor

"I agree," nodded T'Chaka "But how did she get here to the past."

Alita explained what had happened after she was found by Ido and the images provided by the Ancient one show a battle against a large cyborg, rollerball games, and the death of Hugo. Followed by what she discovered a green glowing object.

"In my time there is no mention of a Atlantis or a Wakanda," replied Alita

"The eye cannot see any further than that." Said Ancient one.

"What is that place in the sky," asked Namor?

"The city below doesn't look in great shape." Noticed T'Chaka

"I'm sorry what happened to Hugo," said Rogers

"The place is the scrapyard and above iis the wealthy sky city of Zalem. Yes," she looked down sadly "He wanted to go there."

"This is all I have shown all of you, this future is one of many futures." Said the ancient one "Beyond that I do not know of what comes next."

"Tell me did you find out about Desty Nova," asked Alita

"regretfully no, and the eye cannot find any information on him." Said Ancient one.

"Who is that," asked Rogers?

"All I know is he is a mysterious immortal scientist and could be behind the events that had transpired, have you heard of him." Said Alita

"Unfortunately, no." Said Namor "There is no mention of his name in Atlantis history."

"Nor in Wakanda history." Said T'Chaka

"I'm a kid from Brooklyn, I don't know anything." Said Rogers.

"Now gentleman, are all of you completely satisfied with what she is and I believe she will a big role in a time of darkness and dispar that will plague the universe." Said the Ancient one

"Yes, she has brought respect and justice to Atlantis," said Namor

"I have the answers I wanted," said T'Chaka "I understand that you want to keep this a secret for now."

"Correct." Nodded the ancient one

"I will do just that and know this Alita, you have an ally with Atlantis." Said Namor "I swear this on my life."

"And with Wakanda," nodded T'Chaka "This I swear."

"Hey, works for me," said Rogers "She's earned my trust and respect."

"Thank you all," smiled Alita "If Wakanda or Atlantis needs me I will be there, but on the side of justice. I Believe it's about time to kick some Hydra and Nazi ass."

"I will remember that," said Namor

"So will I," said T'Chaka

"Now I will return you to your respected places," said ancient one.

"So are we like a team, Namor, T'Chaka, myself and Alita." Said Rogers

"Avengers assemble," giggled Alita

Both Namor and T'Chaka stared at one another, then burst out laughing and transported back to Atlantis and Wakanda. While Steve and Alita were transported back to their base camp. This left the Ancient one to ponder on such matters.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	10. Part One: Thunderstruck

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Ten

**Part One: Thunderstruck**

* * *

**Tønsberg, Noway: 1944 Two**** weeks later**

Historically Tonsberg, is a city and municipality in Vestfold county, southern Norway, located around 102 kilometres south-southwest of Oslo on the western coast of the Oslofjord near its mouth onto the Skagerrak.

A contingency of Hydra and Nazi troops have occupied the city for a few years now and using the place as a secondary base, which several miles away is a German U-boat shipyard. The people knew they could do nothing to rid of them as armed soldiers walked the streets.

Tanks are in key points outside of the town and anti-aircraft guns in place, in and out of the city. However they haven't seen any action, the Red Skull has visited here years ago and took a power source, used for their forces the tesseract.

It is a quiet night, the occupying forces needed to test the anti-aircraft guns and what better to fire them at the mountainous like hills. So the weapon shells are loaded up and fired at the intended target, the explosions echoed all around and caused massive damage to those mountain like hills.

One part of the mountain like hills broke in half from the impact of the explosion. The Nazi and Hydra forces are surprised by the damaged they had done, but unknown to them a pair of red eyes opened to find a way is clear and moved brutal like way to reach the light.

Everyone in town felt the ground shake, then a shadow like figure towered over all of them and everyone alike looked up to see a creäture holding a weapon in hand, then it stakes by attacking the town and the Nazis along with Hydra soldiers fought back, only for them to feel an overwhelming deep freeze. All of them cried in terror.

* * *

**Approaching Tønsberg, Norway: One day later**

Alita moved at full speed towards the next target that was on the map, she wasn't alone. A battalion of allied troops with Peggy Carter are with her. They will be expecting a battle at the next ridge and British intelligence had known the Red Skull has visited the town in the past.

Alita stopped, then using hand signals to get into place to attack the place. What was Captain America Steve Rogers and the howling commandos were doing? It was simple to attack the German U-boat base with the forces they have.

"The enemy is over the ridge," Alita called out to the allied troops "We go in hot and heavy, let's show them were not pushovers. All right you apes you want to live forever."

"Sir, yes sir," said the allied troops

"Peggy I suggest you hang back a bit," said Alita "I will give you the all clear, so you can move in."

"I can handle myself, Alita." Spoke Carter

"Well I wouldn't want anything happen to Steve's girlfriend." Smiled Alita

"Okay fine," nodded Carter

Alita gave the signal to press forward, Alita moved swiftly towards the town followed by armed allied troops, which they are expecting one nasty battle. However Alita stopped and stared at the city or what was left of it, at first glance the tanks and aircraft guns are destroyed.

By the looks of it a weapon, the city itself didn't fare even better some buildings smashed or frozen over. Pressing forward into the outskirts of town every single citizen, along with Nazi and Hydra soldier were frozen to death by unforseen force of nature.

"What could have done this," asked Carter?

Considering Hydra has been here for a long while now, some sort of experiment that had gone wild." Said Alita

"Impossible, nothing could have done something this cold to kill them." Said Carter

Alita found large foot prints which she is tracking and the allied soldier aimed their weapons at anything hostile that moved, but there was nothing just death.

"Sir," said the radio man "Captain Rogers needs backup in taking down the naval base,"

"Okay people we have our main goal done here," said Alita "Peggy, you take the men to help out Steve."

"What are you going to do," asked Carter?

"Track it down and stop it." Replied Alita

"Good luck." Said Carter

Alita nodded which she followed the large footsteps out of the city, it is heading somewhere, but where she did even know what or who it is she is even tracking. Whatever did this to the city is big and powerful, a Hydra experiment that went out of control and she will do whatever she can to stop it.

* * *

**Throne room of** a **certain realm**

"Father, I should go down to midguard to handle it." Spoke the blonde haired man

"No, my son." Spoke the grey bearded man "The mortals woke it up, they will be the ones to handle it not us"

"Maybe we should question it as it why the creäture was there." Spoke the other person with long black hair "I'm sure it has a plan to reach its home."

"It will never reach it's realm, I made sure of that after the battle Loki." Said the bearded man

"But father my duty as Prince of Asgard is to protect the nine realms, surely you must understand that." Spoke the blonde haired man.

"Enough Thor," barked the bearded man "Stop wasting time worrying about one them or the mortals, because you thirst for a battle."

"Yes, father." Bowed Thor in respect

"Now go," commanded the bearded man

Growling in annoyance Thor stormed out of the throne room of Asgard and following behind Thor is his brother Loki, who has an idea to get rid of Thor which he had planned for some time to gain favor with the all father Odin the king of Asgard.

* * *

**Norway forest**

It is a dark and cold forest, which the cold doesn't bother Alita and she can see in the dark. She has been tracking whatever it is for about an hour now and she wondered where it is going or even why. The foot prints are large and some trees damaged in a way like being tossed aside. She even found some animals frozen solid like the city people were.

So Alita climbed the trees, then moving at speeds not even humanly possible she leaped from one tree to another, the cold wind blew through her jet black hair and then a large weapon almost hit at her. Alita dodged and landed upon the ground. The ground started to shake and she looked up to see it has appeared.

At first glance the creäture has blue-grey skin, bright red eyes, and usually have narrow ridges on its face and a unique pattern across its body like a tattoo. Alita has never seen something this large before, because they don't have creatures like this in the future.

"Why did you follow me mortal," asked the creäture?

"Well at least you don't sound stupid." Said Alita

"Foolish girl, in seeing me you will die." Growled the creäture "I am a frost giant."

"Well," spoke Alita which she draws out the blade of Damascus and held the weapon in her hands "Show me what you got."

"As you wish," spoke the frost giant

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	11. Part Two: Thunderstruck

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Eleven

**Part Two: Thunderstruck**

* * *

**Norway Forest**

Alita stands her ground which the frost giant came charging in by creating an ice hammer and slammed the weapon down upon her. She backflips a few times to avoid being hit, the ground shook when the hammer hit the ground, then the frost giant swung the hammer at her.

She dodged it and swiftly moved from tree to tree, then running up one tree and bounced off the tree by using her momentum to extend her legs and propelled herself forward at the frost giant. He swung the ice hammer at her and she ignited the blade of Damascus.

Both weapons collided with one another with a sonic like boom, using her agility and stamina Alita continuously struck the ice hammer over and over with hard slashes. Then leaping backwards to the ground the frost giant surprised to see the hammer split in half and fall to the ground in pieces.

How did she do that, pondered the frost giant he could tell this is no ordinary mortal. Could she be an asguardian? He did not even know and hesitated to what came next. Using super sonic like speed to buzz around the frost giant combining with plasma like slashes upon the creatures body.

The slashes are becoming painful to the frost giant, it tried to use its freezing ability, but it seems she is immune to the extreme cold and then the frost giant landed a hard-fisted punch at her that connected when she came at him. The frost giant paused and felt extreme pain coming from his hand.

When he tried to move his hand, it simply falls off and landed upon the ground and Alita stands upon the lost limb of the frost giant, she simply dared it to attack her by a simple hand motion to just bring it. Enraged the frost giant charged on in an attempt to stomp on her.

One lucky kick connected and sent Alita crashing into a few trees, which the frost giant to press forward to hit her with his remaining hand. Alita barrel rolled in the air to stop herself, then swinged over the frost giant's head.

The frost giant turned its head to see the girl swing on by, however Alita withdraws her blade and pressed forward at the creature's face. She then formed energy with her palm and emulated an anti-tank grenade which detonates on contact with the target is the frost giant's face.

**KABOOM**

* * *

**Meanwhile on Asgard, near the Bifrost**

Thor the prince of Asgard is pacing back and forth near the Bifrost, annoyed and angry that he wasn't allowed to go down to Midgard to fight the frost giant, Thor had been to Midgard in the past and is fasinated by the mortals, he didn't believe the mortals could stop the frost giant.

He knew his duty is to protect the nine realms from harm. This made him growl at the sheer stubbornness of his father Odin. Orders are orders and Thor dared not to defy Odin. He wanted to smash something with his trusty hammer.

He could see Loki walking towards him with a stern expression upon his face. Thor always trusted his brother, despite being a trickster, liar and among other things. Thor took a deep breath to calm himself down and by the looks of it Loki wanted to talk to him about a matter.

"All right Loki," said Thor "What is on your mind"?

"I was thinking our father could be wrong and this one frost giant could be a scout to invade Midgard, then find a way to Asgard." Loki speaks to Thor.

"Could be, but I dare not go down as I don't want to anger our father." Said Thor

"Does Odin really need to know about this." Said Loki

"What do you mean," asked Thor?

"I mean he said not to help or engage the frost giant," said Loki "But, more of an observer to what the frost giant does and if attacked." Said Loki

"Then I can fight the frost giant and find out what it is doing on Midguard, brilliant Loki." Smiled Thor.

"As always I am happy to help brother," said Loki "And if Odin asked where you have gone, I would tell him Thor went to go woo some women."

"You won't regret this Loki, my thanks." Said Thor

"No, I won't." Said Loki which he turned around to sneer in a sinister way "Best you get going."

Thor nodded wordlessly headed into the Bifrost and ordered Hindall to open the Bifrost and sent him to midguard. Which the protector the Bifrost does just that by putting his sword on the pedestal and a portal opened up which Thor jumped into where it will send him the last place of where the frost giant was.

* * *

**Tønsberg, Noway**

The skies upon the city opened up and a stream of energy came down in the center of the city. Thor the prince of Asgard stood there which he glared at his surroundings the place was attacked by a frost giant. Unknown to him Peggy Carter and the other allied troops had left to go help out Captain America at the German naval Base.

Thor strolled around the city, holding his mighty hammer in hand and does not recognize the markings of these dead mortals that are on ice. He found footprints of the frost giant heading out of the city and into the forest.

Thor decided to head to the very same direction of where the frost giant had gone too. A distant sound of thunder echoed in the background and deep within the forest. Could have the mortals battled the frost giant, it is worth observing to found out for himself.

* * *

**Forest of Norway**

Thor occasionally flew above the forest, but decided to walk to get a better understanding of where the frost giant is going. The tracks are heading somewhere and the prince of Asgard had found signs of a battle between the frost giant and someone else. A brave mortal or a complete fool, he will find out soon enough.

Alita had stood nearby the frost giant that lies on the ground, she used her charged palm strike upon the face of the creature. It's face scarred, the left eye is missing and right ear burned to a crisp, along with a broken nose. She could tell it's very strong and another charged attack will finish it for good.

"You're a tough one huh," muttered Alita

The frost giant's hand twitched, then it slowly gets up which its body is howling in pain and it's face damaged beyond repair. The frost giant is acting on adrenaline, he cannot defeated like this, not from a mortal and stands up by towering over her.

At that very moment Thor is running in the forest and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. A frost giant, the prince of Asgard's eyes narrowed and looked injured. Thor will finish it off and no one will know, he twirled his hammer around which he called upon thunder and lighting to add an extra punch.

He throws his trusty hammer at the frost giant, suddenly a mysterious girl with jet black hair caught the hammer and Thor watched in awe which Alita charged up her body by combining super heated plasma with electrical energy, by leaping in the air and holding the hammer with her hands.

The frost giant could do nothing, but embrace death.

**ZAP**

Within 150 yards of the impact everything tossed aside, obliterated or incinerated with a blast so strong it would be felt miles and miles away. Thor got tossed around by the sonic wave of the blast, piles of debris landed on top of him and then there is silence. Thor dug himself out and a hand extended to Thor to help him out.

"My thanks," said Thor "Where is the frost giant"?

"Dead," said Alita "Thanks for the help."

"Odin's beard," gasped Thor

He could only state at the devisation that he sees around him and there is nothing left of the frost giant. Thor stared at his hammer which the mortal girl is holding.

"It's all yours here you go." Said Alita

"Did you do all of this." He asked?

Before she could say more, which Alita was about to hand over the hammer to the big blonde man wearing a cape and armor. The skies suddenly opened up and engulfed them both into the stream of the bifrost.

* * *

**To be Continued?**


	12. Part Three: Thunderstruck

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Twelve

**Part Three: Thunderstruck**

* * *

**Norway forest: Moments ago**

"My thanks," said Thor "Where is the frost giant"?

"Dead," said Alita "Thanks for the help."

"Odin's beard," gasped Thor

He could only stare at the devisation that he sees around him and there is nothing left of the frost giant. Thor stared at his hammer which the mortal girl is holding in her hands. He never knew a mortal is this strong.

"It's all yours here you go." Said Alita

"Did you do all of this." He asked?

Before she could say more, which Alita was about to hand over the hammer to the big blonde man wearing a cape and armor. The skies suddenly opened up like a forming storm system. A beam of light came down on them, which engulfed them both into the stream of the bifrost.

* * *

**Moments later**

To Alita it's odd sensation to travel like this, which he objects and places are passing by right before her eyes fairly quickly. Thor the prince of Asgard traveled between the nine realms and soon the both be at the bifrost.

Thor felt his father Odin learned he went to Midgard to battle the frost giant or perhaps Loki told Odin he went to Midgard to woo some mortal women. The truth is he did neither of that, Thor threw his hammer at the frost giant and the girl finished the creature off.

Finished it off with a power as far as he know, no mortal had ever used and Thor always known Asgardians have her type of abilities. The girl maybe more of a mystery than he realized, Thor could tell she is an experienced and serious warrior.

Up ahead there is a light at the end of the bifrost stream and soon they will arrive at the bifrost on Asgard. Only a few mortals have been to Asgard and then a flash of light occurred, and pushed forward into the room of the bifrost. Himdal is not alone.

The élite guard of Asgard is there with the warriors three, along with them is Loki and having stern expression on his face as always is Thor's father the all father of Asgard Odin. Who glared angerly at the girl and Thor.

"Thor I told you not to bother with the affairs of mortals." Spoke Odin

"But father I wasn't." Said Thor "In fact."

"In fact he was showing me his hammer, and a mighty big one too," spoke Alita whom is acting drunk and secretly took Thor's special drink in a flask he had on him and gulped it down "And you know what I'm the next Empress of Asgard."

Alita belches and danced around the room, which the other Asgardians amused at this by the drunk mortal. Odin just rubbed his forehead at this and wondered what his son Thor done now. The girl is not worthy of his son and by the looks of it Loki was telling the truth.

"My son, I've courted a few women in my time, until I married your mother." Spoke Odin "But courting this girl is not the future wife of yours."

"Oh just relax Santa Claus," spoke Alita in acting drunk "You will have grandkids soon, right Thor my man."

"But...I, uh." Said Thor

"Ugh... mortals." Sighed Odin "Now my son and everyone else get out," he then barked "I will personally send this mortal back myself."

The rest bowed and left the room of the bifrost room which Alita and Odin are now alone in the room. However Loki decided to stay nearby by putting his ear to the wall and carefully listen to what they have to say.

"You can stop acting now," Odin speaks to Alita "I know it was you who killed the frost giant."

"I take it a little bird informed you of this." Said Alita "And who am I addressing to."

"I am Odin king of Asgard and protector of the nine realms, yes, they did just that, in fact I have been aware of your presence for some time now." Said Odin

"Before we continue this conversation," said Alita

Loki wondered what Odin knows of this mortal, suddenly a blade goes through the wall and is within inches of his groin area. He gasped, but don't move at first and the mortal came out for a moment, stared at him coldly.

"Now, now," Alita shamed Loki "It's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, do it again and I will cut off your balls."

"I...I...must be going." Smiled Loki

Loki ran off in a hurry, which Alita grabbed her blade and headed back inside with Odin who has activated the Bifrost to send her back to Midgard.

"So, you had talked with the ancient one." Said Alita

"I have, yes." Odin speaks to her "And your secret is safe with me, now you may go and by the way good job killing the frost giant." Said Odin "Angel of battle."

Alita bowed respectfully and walked into the Bifrost portal to send her back the last intended destination, which where she last battled the frost giant.

* * *

**Norway forest**

The skies opened up and the bifrost stream came down upon the forest floor and Alita stands there in one piece. The surroundings are the same destroyed in the battle against the frost giant and the creature itself is dead. Moving at full speed she headed back to the city and find out if Steve Rogers completed the mission.

* * *

**Tønsberg, Noway**

The battle angel came to a stop at the city or what is left of it, was attacked by a frost giant and many the people who were here are now dead. The city itself is completely lifeless or so she thought as Captain America and the howling commandos showed up and looked like they had been in an amazing battle.

"I heard you had fun," said Rogers

"It was nothing special," said Alita "A Hydra experiment ran awoke and I took it down."

"What did it look like," asked Dugan?

"An ice spewing dog, with very big teeth." Said Alita "And I had an encounter with a blonde guy with a hammer." She continued to speak "How it go at the naval base."

"We met with heavy resistance at first," said Rogers "But Peggy bringing back up helped out and the base is no more."

"Big dog, huh." Said Dugan "I like to hear more about it over a drink."

"One step closer in getting Red Skull." Said Alita

As they walked out of the city, which Alita didn't want to tell them just yet. Like she met someone called Thor and traveled to a realm called Asgard and met the all father called Odin. They would think she is insane and perhaps one day she will meet Thor again.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	13. Old Town Road

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Thirteen

**Old Town Road**

* * *

**Dieppe, France: 1944**

In the shadow of the Normandy invasion, which is going on. This is a town called Dieppe The place now occupied by German naval and army forces after the fall of France in 1940.

In order to allow a better defence of the coast against a possible Allied landing, the Germans destroyed the mauresque casino that was located near the beach area. The destruction of the casino had only begun at the time of the Dieppe Raid.

The Dieppe Raid in the Second World War was a costly battle for the Allies. On August 19, 1942, Allied soldiers, mainly drawn from the 2nd Canadian Infantry Division, landed at Dieppe in the hope of occupying the town for a short time, gaining intelligence and drawing the _Luftwaffe_ into open battle.

The Allies suffered more than 1,400 deaths, 907 Canadian, and 1,946 Canadian soldiers were captured. The people who lived in town had filed a long time ago before the Germans had invaded, the German occupation force is unaware of what is transpiring on the beaches of Normandy.

Which is why Hydra had come here as well to set up a base and Red Skull had ordered a top Hydra commander to take charge of this base. General Werner Reinhardt and the general had brought along Hydra shock troops with tesseract powered weapons.

Reinhardt rather be studying the object to use it as a weapon against the allies. However for now it can wait which he clasped his arms behind his back observing his officers like any general would do. He even named the town in German called Old town.

A storm is brewing in the day time, thunder echoed in the background and the pouring rain splashed down upon the many buildings in town. A junior officer came towards the general and handed him a note. He carefully studied the note and crumpled the note in his hand.

"Very well," said Reinhardt "Allow the stranger to enter and meet at the center of town."

The junior officer saluted his superior and left to go relay the order he was just given. The general found this mysterious why would a stranger wish to speak to him, but he is no fool and will have Hydra shock troops are with him.

He grabbed his umbrella and calmly walked out of the command center that was once a casino. Various soldiers and officers saluted him when he passed on by them, following behind him is Hydra shock troops. They walked for a bit until stopping at a statue in the center of town.

He used hand signals to motion the soldiers to stand at key points in the center of town. Then the long wait had begun, only sounds that are heard is the raindrops hitting the ground and a slight echo of thunder in the background. Then suddenly a new sound is heard a galloping of horse feet.

From out of the fog a horse appeared, riding the horse is someone wearing a straw hat covering the face of whoever it is and the rider wore a cloak to cover the rest of the body of the rider. The general had to wonder who is the rider?

And why did this rider wish to speak with him? The rider is alone and his soldiers kept an eye on the rider of this horse who foolishly come to speak to him for some reason. The note did state it would be worth his wild to speak on an important matter Hydra seeks.

Power is what Hydra seeks and so the general stood there in the pouring rain and watched the rider control the horse to stop in the center of town and a few feet away from him. His eyes narrowed which he felt like something did not feel right.

"I accept," spoke the voice of the rider who spoke in German and a female voice

"Accept what, my dear," said Reinhardt in German

"I accept," spoke again the female

"Foolish girl, stop wasting my time and tell me what you accept." Growled the general

"Your surrender," spoke the woman

The general and everyone else just laughed at her words. Who does this woman think she is? To come here and accept their surrender, the woman either insane or crazy.

"Is this a joke," chuckled the general

"Yeah on you," spoke the woman.

A gasp is heard which the woman pulled back the cloak and straw hat. They have all heard of her, one of Hydras enemies. The battle angle known as Alita.

"Kill her," cried Reinhardt

Which he made a run for it, but he didn't get far and he turned his head to see Alita to strike down upon him. A fatal mistake which Alita's blade sliced off the head of the general and blood began to splatter in the pouring rain. Her eyes stared at her enemies, with her blade in hand.

Thunder crashed in the background, which the battle angle stands over the headless corpse of general. The Hydra shock troops surrounded her with their weapons primed and ready to fire, they thought she was alone. They were wrong.

"You had your chance boys," said Alita "The angel of death has come for you."

Then all of sudden the shield of Captain America slammed into the Hydra shock troops and catching his shield in hand while riding a motorcycle is Steve Rogers and got off the bike to attack. Bucky fired upon the guards that were on top of the roofs of town.

Following Captain America is the howling commandos with guns blazing and behind them are allied troops which entered the town. Even they were not alone, a wave of water moved towards the port area of town as German troops are ready, but not for this.

The wave of water engulfed the German soldiers and a man appeared on the dock holding a trident in hand. Prince Namor is here and slammed his weapon upon the ground to state this.

"Imperious Rex," shouted Namor

Atlantian troops began to attack the German soldiers and at the other side of the town in the woods area. A large part of Hydra and Nazi soldiers heard the cries of battle in the background, suddenly a person in a cat-like costume attacked the troops by displaying martial arts and acrobatic skills.

"Wakanda forever," cried black panther

A horde of Wakanda forces had come from out of the woods following them are French troops that had laid low for a while now since their country was invafed and their goal is to take their country back.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hydra Headquarters**

"As I told you before Zola," said Skull "You are failing."

"Ah, but I can succeed where others have failed." Said Zola "The two prototypes are ready."

"The armors" mused Skull "What did you called them again" he asked?

"Master man and Warrior woman," smiled Zola

"Odd names, but go on." nodded Skull

"I have chosen two superior athletic Germans," said Zola "I believe you know Wilhelm Lohmer and Julia Koenig."

Both of them wearing Hydra uniforms walk in the room and saluted to the Hydra leader.

"Yes, of course I know." Said Skull "Now what do you have to say Yellow Claw and Lady Lotus." He glared at the other two sitting to his left.

"Do as you will Skull," said Claw "As long as China is left alone considering Reinhardt was there recently."

"He was on his own personal mission." Said Skull.

"This Alita intrigues me," said Lotus "If captured and be a useful ally of turned."

"No she is better off dead." Said Skull "The master man and Warrior woman armors will work by being powered from the tesseract."

"I managed to help Zola out to improve the armors," said Claw "And once they face Captain America and Alita the battle angel and not alone as creatures of my creations will be with them."

"Good, very good." Nodded Skull

Lady Lotus is the only one that knows Yellow Claw has agenda to capture the battle angel and they have heard she is asian. On the other hand might have found a bride for him to marry the one called Alita. Both of them knew Red Skull is a fool and in time Hydra along with the Nazis will fall.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	14. Part One: Evil Axis

**Marvelous angel**

Chapter Fourteen

**Part One: Evil Axis**

* * *

**Allied base, outside of London: 1944**

**Two days after the Normandy invasion**

"Are you sure this is correct," asked Phillips?

"According to British intelligence," replied Carter "The Hydra agent wishes to defect, but only to two people, Steve and Alita."

"When and where," asked Rogers?

"Near Shanghai, China." Said Carter "In a few days time."

"Japanese forces occupy the city itself," spoke Phillips "And impossible to get in."

"Smells like a trap." Muttered Rogers

"Of course it's a trap," Alita agreed with him "However opportunities like this don't come everyday."

"Bring the defector back for questioning," said Carter "He may give information on where Red Skull is at."

"At the moment we have no planes to spare due to the invasion," said Phillips "So Stark has a plane to spare."

"Oh come on," sighed Stark "My plane is a luxury one, not a military aircraft."

"We'll just be going in and once he have the defector, we will radio you to pick us up." Said Rogers.

"My plane needs a lot of fuel which I can afford of course," said Stark "But it needs to land somewhere."

"The USS _Bunker Hill _is on standby in the Pacific," replied Phillips "land there, refuel and take off."

"The drop zone is this site," said Carter which she showed them on the map "Then go on foot to where the defector is."

"The howling commandos will stay on standby if things go wrong." Phillips speaks to them.

"I hope my plane doesn't get shot down," muttered Stark

"You should relax Howard you could always buy a new one." Said Alita "So what's the name of the defector." She asked?

"The name is Bhagwan Sri Ananda," replied Carter "Other than that, nothing else."

"Oh boy I always wanted to go to Asian," smiled Stark

"Yes, now get going." Replied Phillips

Wordlessly they left the command area of the base and headed to the nearest air field to use Howard Starks air plane to get where they needed to go to.

* * *

**Yellow Claw's place**

Yellow Claw sat upon his throne which Warrior woman and master man stand there in the room. His bony finger flipped a switch and a radio popped up from his right of his throne and he grabbed a microphone to speak to his ally the Red Skull the leader of Hydra.

"Master man and Warrior woman are here with me," spoke Claw

_"So, did you sent word of your defection."_ Skull spoke back?

"Indeed I have skull," chuckled Claw "They will come, as it's an opportunity to learn Hydras secrets, but it will only be their doom."

"The Japanese control Shanghai, they may get shot down before that." Skull spoke thought the microphone

"Rest assured Skull," replied Claw "Lady Lotus will make sure they don't, but easy to get to me it will not be. I believe Howard Stark will aid them."

"Very well, do not fail." Skull spoke

"We won't, we won't." Claw speaks into the microphone

The radio contact had finished to end the conversation. Yellow Claw muttered fool under his breath which he knew it's only a matter of time before Hydra or the Nazis fall to the allies. He didn't want to kill Captain America, just not yet anyway.

The American has the super solder formula flowing through his veins and perhaps he can duplicate it for his own plans to conquer the world. Alita is a different matter, she is powerful yes or so he heard. However there is a mystery to her and she will be the perfect bride to marry.

He had seen photos of the battle angel and she looks Asian, Yellow Claw did ponder on who her parents are. More like leverage or threaten to use against her, but his resources found nothing about her past. An orphan he suspected she is. So in the end he will break her one way or the other.

"You two be ready when they come." Said Claw

"I will handle Captain America," replied Warrior Woman

"And the battle angel is mine." Spoke Master Man

"Good," nodded Claw

Yellow Claw knew these two are just fools, but tough ones as well. They are tesseract powered armors with some of his genius designs installed, little they know that Master Man and Warrior Woman are just pawns in his quest for world domination and now the long wait will begin.

* * *

**USS Bunker Hill: Days later**

Howard Stark's luxury air plane safely landed on the air strip of the ship carrier and the vehicle came to a stop to get refueled. The moon is fully lit in the night sky and the ship carrier parked near an uncharted island to avoid detection from the Japanese Navy.

Alita, Captain America and Howard Stark stepped out of the aircraft for a moment while the crew of the ship does a quick maintenance and refueling the air plane. The howling commandos came by another air plane and had stepped off the plane to stay at the ship.

Then, one of the crew gave a thumbs up to Howard Stark and then all three of them stepped inside the airplane. The airplane using the runway on the deck of the ship flew off to its next destination the drop some point to go meet with the Hydra defector.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Yellow Claw stood in a room, but not his throne room. A room full of advanced tracking and radar systems. Then a blip picked up on radar to show one thing, they are coming. This is good, which a smile formed upon his lips, perhaps it's time to give them a warm welcome.

He flipped a switch to activate an anti-aircraft gun, it's a way to give them a nice surprise. Yellow Claw understands they will survive this, it's almost guaranteed and if they die, well he can gather their remains for his own agenda of world domination.

* * *

**Approaching the drop zone**

"Were nearing the drop zone," Stark spoke through the speaker "You can jump out soon."

While Howard Stark sat in the cockpit of his luxury air plane. Alita and Captain America sat in the back of the plane. They have parachutes strapped to their backs and waited for Howard Stark to fly near the drop zone, so they can jump out.

It's a quiet ride, or so they thought. An explosion echoed in the background, which rocked the aircraft and Howard Stark used evasive action by controlling the wheel to avoid being shot down by enemy aircraft.

"Howard keep the plane steady," called out Rogers

"This is not a fighter plane Steve," Stark called back "I'll do my best."

Howard Stark is a good pilot, but not that good and is doing his best to avoid enemy fire.

"I think you two should jump out now." Called out Howard Stark

"Yeah it's time," said Alita

"Got that right." Nodded Rogers

While Stark is flying the airplane Alita and Steve headed towards the side door of the plane, opened it and jumped out. The feel of the air flows through them and they released their parachutes. Suddenly the tail end of the air plane is hit and it's going in for a nose dive.

Alita and Captain America landed on the ground safely, which they watched the airplane go into a tail spin until finally crashing into the hill-side not too far away with an explosion that lights the night sky all around them and the two heroes went over there to see if Howard Stark is alive or dead.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	15. Part Two: Evil Axis

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Fifteen

**Part Two: Evil Axis**

* * *

Alita and Captain America Steve Rogers land safely upon the ground which they parachuted out of the plane. Over their heads they witness the luxury aircraft which Howard Stark was flying in suddenly struck by anti-aircraft fire.

The air plane is in a dive, which enemy fire had struck the tail end of the plane. Controlling their descent to the ground both heroes watched the airplane go into a tail spin until finally crashing into the hill-side not too far away with an explosion that lights the night sky all around them.

Finally landing upon the ground feet first. The two heroes tossed aside the parachutes and raced over to where the crash site to see if Howard Stark is alive or dead. Despite the thick brush of the area like an obstacle course, plants were either sliced in half or tossed aside to make room for them to move.

Stopping in their tracks they see a horrific scene, the luxury airplane had crashed into pieces. The nose end of the plane is still intact, but the rest of the plane isn't and small fires are everywhere, a closer look showed no one was inside the cockpit of the plane. So where is Howard Stark and is he still alive?

"Hey, can you get me down." Called Stark from out of no where "I don't mind hanging up here,"

Steve and Alita arch their heads up to see Howard Stark in a parachute hanging from a tree in mid-air and looking really annoyed that is beautiful plane shot down and crashed on impact. He escaped in the nick of time, by taking a parachute and jumping out before it crashed.

However Stark had no experience jumping out of a plane and almost lost his lunch when he did jumped out. Only now he is dangling from a tree and is unable to free himself, Alita wordlessly leaped up quickly, sliced off the tree branch holding Howard in place and then the genius inventor falls right into the arms of Steve Rogers.

"Well we wouldn't want you to hang around here too much." Smiled Alita

"I rather keep you out of the action, but here you are now." Sighed Rogers.

"Oh, great," moaned Stark

Steve sets Howard on the ground and untangled himself from the wrappings of the vines and the pieces of the parachute. He is now free and glared at the pieces of his once beautiful airplane, he shook his head and stared back at the two heroes.

"Okay looks like I'm coming with you." Said Stark

"Yeah it does," nodded Rogers "If things get bad I want you to run for it, you have no combat skills whatsoever."

"Your America's iron Man," replied Alita "So your important."

"Well I am no Lou Gehrig," chuckled Stark "But I am lucky in my right."

"I'm sure you are," Rogers rolled his eyes at Stark "Let's get going, we have to meet this contact."

"Agreed," nodded Alita

"Oh my feet will be killing me after this." Complained Stark

"It's not that bad." Said Alita

Howard Stark nodded which he put his hands in his pockets and followed them to where they will meet up with the hydra defector. With the burning wreckage of the plane behind them to press forward into the unknown and not knowing what lay in wait for them.

Elsewhere a pair of eyes belonging to Yellow claw watched them on a video monitor, as he sat upon his chair. He had them placed near his area. Claw noted that they have survived and they have no idea what awaits them, will be their doom. The addition Howard Stark is just a small irritation to the criminal mastermind.

Yellow Claw had Master Man and Warrior Woman go to key positions in his place. Will he give the heroes his knowledge on Hydra, hardly. He wanted to test them and then break their spirit with what he has in store for them and then he waited for the three to get into place before he springs the trap.

* * *

**One hour later**

With nighttime still transparent the three intrepid people trekked on to the meeting point. They had to endure Howard Stark's constant complaints about the weather being to hot or the bugs biting on him. Overall it was quiet for the most part until a tiger lunged from the tree to attack Captain America.

Steve just calmly slammed his shield over the animal's head to knock it out. Once it wakes up the animal will have one bad headache. The environment did not bother Alita at all, although the area had an odd smell she had never met before, which she seen Howard step in animal poop.

Now they are here at the meeting point, but where is their contact? Is he or she here or not. The air felt dry and only a few sounds echoed in the background. Alita and Captain America stood guard, while Howard Stark is trying to clean up his shoe that has poop on it.

"You think the defector will show up," asked Stark?

"We will see, what we will see." Replied Rogers.

"Were being watched," said Alita.

"Huh, I don't see anyone." Spoke Stark while looking around

Alita found a primitive surveillance camera hidden in a trunk of a tree with wires sticking out from behind. Yellow claw is surprised in how she found the camera, she's no fool. No matter they are here and it is time to explain what he has in store for them.

"_Welcome Captain America, Alita the battle angel and Howard Stark." _Spoke Claw

"I take it you're the contact," said Rogers

"_In a way of speaking yes, I am." _Said Claw.

"So just come with us and get out of this stinky place." Said Howard.

"I don't believe it will be that simple," muttered Alita

"_oh how right you are my dear," _chuckled Claw _"To get to me you must go through my labyrinth facing horrors and traps like the world has never seen. If you survive that, you will face my champions and if only if you defeat my champions, then I will give you what you seek."_

"Ah, we have a super soldier and a battle angel, piece of cake right." Smiled Stark "By the way where is it." He asked?

The ground suddenly shook their feet and the Earth opened up and swallowed Alita and Captain America down a hole. Howard Stark had a hard time keeping his balance which he is teetering on the edge to fall in, but he fell backwards on his back and crawled away before getting back up. He got back up and looked down, it looks bottomless.

"Hey, you two alright," yelled Stark.

"I'm fine," called out Alita.

"So am I," called out Rogers "Just stay where you are and we'll come to get you later."

"Oh joy," muttered Stark.

* * *

**The labyrinth**

Alita landed feet first upon the floor, looking up to spot Howard Stark looking down at them. Where is Captain America? She noticed she is in a room with a door and torches lit in the room, then she heard Howard's voice and Steve's as well.

"Hey are you in a different room," called out Alita

"Yeah I am," Rogers called back "Guess we are playing his game."

"For now," Alita yelled back

All the while Yellow claw sat back in his fancy Chinese style chair and held a glass of wine in his bony hands and glared at the viewers, this will be both amusing and entertaining to him. Howard Stark can rot for all he cares.

Alita can see in the dark, she didn't bother taking a lot torch with her and came upon the door and it slowly opened. She looked into the next area to see a long corridor and started to make her way by walking to what awaits her. All this time she kept her guard up for when of trouble come, then she stepped on a slab to show a trap.

She stood there, ready for anything. Not a sound is heard, only then she heard what sounded like rolling and coming towards her. Then a large ball like boulder appeared and its coming towards her in top speed. Her eyes narrowed and pressed forward by closing her fist.

A surge of energy came from her palm and landed an anti-tank grenade like strike which detonated upon the rolling boulder. It exploded into thousands of pieces of rock all around and wordlessly kept on walking to the next part of the labyrinth.

Captain America Steve Rogers life is never easy, having heard Alita and Stark call out he pressed on to a corridor which lead somewhere, but where he has no idea and glaring around he felt alone. Not truly alone as his thoughts linger for a moment on Peggy Carter and many others.

With his shield strapped to his back he moved on like a soldier charging into battle, he grabbed a lit torch and suddenly sounds echoed in the background which sounded like moving gears. After that whooshing sounds are echoing all around.

Out of the corner of his eye something is coming towards him, a guillotine like blade and dodged to avoid being sliced in half. He grabbed his shield to defend himself and noticed many more of these guillotine like blades whooshing back and forth, also he spotted several buzzsaw like blades come up from the floor.

"I can do this all day," muttered Rogers.

Not having want to go back he pressed forward and side-stepped one blade and used his shield to block another. Then leaping over a buzzsaw blade on the floor, he threw his shield at a couple of the blades which the shield damaged the hinges of the blades, he caught his shield and ran forward.

His eyes widen to see thousands of small darts coming towards him and he raised his shield to block them all, he still pressed on and not wanting to give up, until he used his momentum to plow through a door into the next area. He understands that was no walk in the park and he moved on.

* * *

**To be Continued?**


	16. Part Three: Evil Axis

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Sixteen

**Part Three: Evil Axis**

* * *

Alita came upon a room after which she destroyed a rolling boulder that nearly flattened her. Now she is here and at the other side of the room the doors opened, she blinked and stands ready for battle. Then out of the shadows of the doors that had opened. Hideous deformed creatures appeared and charged towards her to attack.

Of course she waited for the creatures to come to her, then in super sonic like speeds. She bounced off the walls, using her trusty blade to ignite it in hot plasma and she sliced into the bodies of the creatures. Body parts flew all around and her movements confused the creatures.

The last remaining creature tried to slash upon Alita, but she moved too quickly, which she leaped in the air and her blade came down upon the skull of the creature. It's blood splattered all around. The bodies of the creatures are on the floor, then spikes formed on the walls.

She spotted the door closing up ahead and the spiked walls are coming closer to her, not wanting the hesitate she dashed towards the closing door and the spiked walls are moving faster, she slides under the closing door and found herself in the next room.

The room looked empty, which she started to walk only for the floor to move in the opposite direction, under the floor are spikes and tubes appeared on the walls that spat out fire in a flamethrower like effect. Leaping up to the ceiling she digged in her hands and feet to crawl.

Alita crawled all the way to the other side of the room, which she seen two double doors that are not open. She hanged upside down and used her blade to slice through a hole into the double doors and she swinged upside down by propelling herself into the hole and found herself in another hallway.

Then a swinging battering ram plowed right towards her, wordlessly she kicked the swinging battering ram back, which the trap broke apart upon landing on the floor. Several arrows shot out of nowhere at her and she deflected them fairly quickly.

Appearing before her are ninjas and threw ninja stars at her followed by using smoke grenades to try to confuse her. Alita knew of this tactic and struck back against the ninjas, she landed a kick to the chest of one of them which the ninja got slammed into the wall by the kick.

The body of the ninja broke apart which sparks shot out from what was left to show it is a robot. The ninja robots moved in speeds that were not humanly possible, she matched their speed and surpassed it by overwhelming with her own skills in combat.

The ninja law motionless on the ground and headed to the next door, which the door opened and stepped into an arena like area. Lights shined upon the arena like area and standing there is an armored man who has a symbol of Hydra.

"I am Master Man," said Master Man "And the end has come for you, angel girl."

"Well, show me what you got." Replied Alita

Meanwhile Steve Rogers found himself in the next room and the door had just opened which creatures came out and charged forward to attack him. Captain America threw his shield at the creatures, the shield bounced off the creatures and crippled their limbs, but a few attacked Rogers.

He shoots them with his side arm, then catching his shield he slammed hard upon the remains creatures by finishing them off. Then Rogers heads through the door into the next room. He felt like he is alone in the next room, but stood his guard for any signs of danger.

The danger came in a form of a rolling boulder and coming at him in full speed. So Steve dashed towards the boulder, leaped up in the air and landed on top of the boulder, only then he runs on top of the boulder and using his momentum to leap forward.

Captain America then put up his shield to plow into the door and crash into the next area a hallway, long one. The boulder crashed at something behind him. Steve is right at times, he can do this all day. He began to walk down this long hallway, ever ready for action and action came which spikes appeared on the walls and the walls are closing on him.

He threw his shield at the wall, his shield broke off a few spikes. He ran quickly to catch his shield and grabbed a spike, which he plunged it to the floor to stop the wall from closing in on him. One after the other he took a spike to plunge it into the floor. He had to act fast and threw his shield at the end of the hallway.

The spikes broke, which made the spiked walls close in but his shield put a stop to the walls. It's a tight fit as Steve had to move like a marathon runner and scratched a few times by the spikes until he came to the end and grabbed his shield, only for the door to open and he headed into the next place.

He blinked to see a burst of flames came right at him, followed by a loud roar. He raised his shield to block the flames, only then something whipped upon his shield that almost knocked him back. At first glance it looked like a creature, a creature only read about in fairy tales a dragon.

A real live dragon. The dragon leaped up to pounce upon Rogers, he dodged to avoid being pounced on and threw his shield at the face of the dragon. A hard whack is heard which it did some damage to its eye and as Captain America caught his shield he noticed sparks shot out of its eye.

The dragon or a robot like of one swung it's tail at Rogers and braced himself which he went flying backwards. Then a burst of flames came straight at Rogers, he raised his shield to block the flames. He can feel it getting hot in the room and is sweating under his symbolic armor.

He tossed the shield at the robot dragon again, the shield hit the creature between the eyes and Steve grabbed his shield, only for him to sit on top of the dragon. The creature tried to shake off Captain America like a horse in a rodeo, only he slammed his shield at the back of the neck of the robot.

The robot dragon trashed around a bit trying to get Captain America off of it only for the dragon to crash into the wall. Steve had gotten off at that time and watched the dragon stop moving, sparks flew all over and Steve had seen the door opened to another place.

He walked away and found himself in an arena like area. Was he alone, no as soon as the lights came on there is an armored woman standing there and has a symbol of Hydra on the armor, he noticed Alita isn't around.

"I am Warrior woman," said the woman "And Red Skull has order me to kill you."

"Well, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," said Rogers "So show me what you got."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	17. Part Four: Evil Axis

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Seventeen

**Part Four: Evil Axis**

* * *

Alita stared down the one whom he calls himself Master Man in what looked like an average human in armor, but it's not. Which this armor is tesseract powered and then he sprints like a charging bull straight at Alita, she quickly moved out-of-the-way and the Hyda super agent then fired energy shots from a hand cannon.

She used her blade to deflect the energy shots, which the shots slam into objects in the area and then Master Man fired an energy stream at the battle angle which she leaped out-of-the-way, only for master man to quickly get behind her and tried to strike. She dodged left as the metal fist missed her.

Master Man kept on throwing punches at Alita which she dodged and avoided getting hit, the Hydra agent is starting to get annoyed that his punches have missed, only for him to kick her in the chest. Alita pulled back to the wall, but she ricocheted off the wall and at full speed she slammed her foot at the helmet of Master Man.

Pieces of glass broke off from the visor and fell to the ground, his left eye got a nasty scar. This angered the Hydra agent and fired a beam from the chest of the armor, Alita leaped up to avoid being hit and landed on the other side of the area. The beam kept on coming so she moved at super sonic speed to stay ahead of it.

She is then cornered at a cornered and Master Man unleashed all of energy from the beam at the armors chest and Alita braced herself for an explosion. Which it did happened, and when the dust settled. Master Man noticed she was nowhere to be seen. He smiled to know that one of Red Skull's enemies is dead.

"Hah, I am superior to some mere girl who calls herself an angel," laughed Master Man "This what Hydra is about."

"Oh I don't know about that." Said Alita

"Huh, impossible." Gasped Master Man "I killed you with the power this armor has and my superior fighting skills."

Master Man noticed Alita is at the corner of where he fired a shot at her. She took the direct approach by climbing higher on the corner of where was trapped and she is almost on the ceiling. Her legs are in a form of a split, which she used the corner wall as leverage.

She leaped down to the ground as her eyes narrowed at the Hydra agent. Master Man tried the same tactic only to discover the Hydra armor is out of power and then flinched to see cold steel come right before his very eyes.

Alita wondered how Steve is doing on his end. She pulled the blade away from the body of Master Man, blood dripped on the floor of the area.

Steve had never fought a woman before, but has sparred with Alita before and she had been a good teacher for him. This Hydra agent is known as Warrior Woman, the Hydra armor looks sleek and sexy, not the bulky ones he has seen before.

"Join Hydra, Steve Rogers." Said Woman "You and I can create a Warrior race that is superior to any other race."

"Miss, you are delusional to think I would do that and be Red Skull's lap dog," said Rogers "I'd say go to hell."

"Just for that you will die." Growled the woman

Warrior Woman ran at full speed towards him, Steve braced himself by throwing the shield at her but it missed. He got into a defensive stance, which the female Hydra agent hit Captain America several times with body shots and Steve struck back with his own. They were almost going toe to toe at first.

She flipped kicked Steve in the face and he stumbled back for a moment, only then Warrior Woman rolled under his legs, grabbed his arms and twisted his body around in a spin. Steve felt his body being spinner around and braced himself as she roundhouse kicked him in the back in mid-air.

He felt it and got tossed backwards a yard or two until landing near his shield. He got up and grabbed his shield, then he motioned her to bring it by a simple wave of his hand.

"What makes you think you can handle a woman like me." Smiled the woman?

"I'm just a Brooklyn kid, I can do this all day." Replied back Rogers

Then both charged at one another, Steve slammed his shield into her face and she kicked him in America's jewels, he groaned, but ignored the pain and took the fight to her. She took the fight to him. None of them are stopping until she smiled and used an energy beam to fire on Captain America.

Steve raised the shield to brace himself, then planting his feet to the ground and not allowing himself to be pushed back. Instead he is pressing forward and she added more power to the beam, Steve felt it and kept on pressing forward using sheer will and determination to hold on and using love of Peggy to keep on going.

Suddenly the energy build up was too great and explosion occurred between them. They're backwards at the wall, which they are hit hard upon impact at the wall. Steve is slow to get up and Warrior Woman is slow to get up as well, then they glared at each other.

"I won't defeated like this." The woman snarled.

"Yeah, well there is a first time for everything." Steve spat back

Warrior Woman was just about to do the same tactic again, but something is wrong and is sweating, along with breathing heavily. It appears the armor has overheated. Steve noticed steam coming out of the armor and so he goes on the offensive.

He slammed his shield upon her body, the sound echoed all around like clanging metal. Steve kept on adding the pressure with more strikes by using the shield of his, until finally he broke the chest plate of the armor and the shield pierced her skin. Blood splattered upon Steve's face and Warrior woman groaned to death.

Steve breathed deeply for a few moments knowing its done, then he took his shield and wondered what Alita is doing, he wiped off the blood from his face and kept on moving.

Meanwhile Yellow Claw had saw their fights on the viewers, he found their fighting skills intriguing. He had personally made sure Warrior Woman and Master Man armors to either overheat or lose power.

He didn't care for their well-being or the Hydra cause. His only interest is Asia and nothing more. Soon they will come here to face him, Yellow Claw wasn't going to allow himself to get captured, he will make his escape soon.

Elsewhere Howard Stark had accidentally found another way in to where Steve Rogers and Alita had dropped into. It is in a place he had never been to before and had no idea of where he is going. Then he stumbled upon something which made him gasp as the person is dead.

"I could use this," muttered Stark

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	18. Escape from Axis

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Eighteen

**Escape from Axis**

* * *

Yellow Claw patiently waited for the two to show up, he will personally take then on himself. His skills far surpassed of Alita or Captain America, he is after all immortal thanks in part to a chemical potion he created to live for a long time. He stood up and puts his hands behind his back and stared at the main door, it is the way to his throne room.

Captain America and Alita the battle angel met up in a long corridor. They had taken down two Hydra agents named Master Man and Warrior woman. They haven't said a word to each other, because they know what the task at hand is. To get to the defecting Hydra agent and hear what he has to say.

Finally they had come to a large door, both of them nodding as they were about to break down the door. It slowly opened by rising up to the ceiling. They walk in and spot a Asian male dressed in Chinese clothing, the long mustache and beard. His eyes show much experience and by the looks of he is expecting them.

"Ah, so you've survived." Said Claw "I have expected the two of you."

"Well are you going to come with us to pass along information about Hydra." Suggested Rogers.

"No," shook the head of Claw

"He was never going to from the start, he is too prideful to give any of his secrets." Spoke Alita

"Indeed I never was," said Claw "You interest me girl, join me and we can rule Asia together as my bride, Hydra and the rest are fools."

"Why would I do that," asked Alita? "Because a man like you needs a bride to rule Asia, seriously I would have to say hell no."

"So, it was a trap all along." Sighed Rodgers.

"Right you are, boy." Replied Claw "If you are not with me Alita then you are against me and just so you know my skills are 100s of years old." He throws back his robe "I have ways to counteract your fighting styles and abilities."

"Then you lose wretched fool." Alita's eyes narrowed

In a blink of an eye and a sound of a sonic boom, she got behind yellow Claw and attempted to slash him in the back with her sword. He has a sword of his own and blocked the slash from behind himself. At that moment Captain America threw his shield at yellow claw. He leaped out-of-the-way and Alita moved out-of-the-way also.

Yellow claw landed safely on the floor and studied his opponents movements, carefully calculating what they will do next. Steve caught his shield and charged forward only for Yellow claw to leap over him and face Alita which they exchanged sword blows, the clashing of metals are echoing all around the room.

Alita speeds behind him again and Yellow claw dodged the multiple blade strikes. He counted with a strike of his own, but Alita somersaulted backwards and has something in her hand.

"You had lint in your hair, so I removed it." Said Alita

*A clump of hair in her hand, fell to the floor. Yellow claw looked surprised and angry at the same time. No one got close to hit him or touch him in a long time and he wasn't going to take this lying down.*

"I might have to kill you for that," growled Yellow claw

Only then Captain America charged forward at the villain. Yellow claw just rolled his eyes and leaped over him. At the same time Steve threw his shield in the opposite direction, it bounced off the room and when Yellow claw leaped to the floor. The shield slammed him in the chest and got thrown to the other side of the room, ignoring the pain he got up.

"Perhaps it's time to us this." Sneered Yellow Claw

Suddenly his body shook and appearing is several images of himself, this is an after image technique. Only a few can master this type of skill and Steve with Alita stood back to back. The after images of Yellow claw run around them and preparing to strike.

"I wasn't planning on using this, but you two forced my hand." Spoke all the after images "Such a waste..."

**KABOOM**

An explosion rocked the room, which tossed all of them off of their feed and sent debris flying everywhere inside. Alita and Steve got up first, Yellow Claw dug himself out of some debris. Only then they spot an armored person standing at the door or once what was a door which was blown to bits.

"Who are you." Asked Claw?

"I'm America's Iron Man," replied Stark "I had to rewire this to get it to work, its tesseract powered."

"Iron Man, seriously Howard." Sighed Rogers.

Yellow Claw not known defeat decided to do a tactical retreat and went over the console and pulled several switches.

"I will remember this when you are dead." Growled Claw

Then a hidden door opened up behind his throne and left them alone in the area.

"My guess he will have this place blown up " said Alita

"Yeah, we better leave and Stark get out of that armor." Said Rogers.

"Aw, I so loved saving the day." Replied Stark "Guess your right let's go and I found a way out."

Alita and Captain America followed Howard Stark to get out as a series of shakes and small explosives are heard in the background. Means this place will be gone, once they survive they will report back. Along the way they had to avoid some traps and a light is seen up ahead to show the way out.

They didn't stop and kept on running Alita had to carry Howard due to him getting tired from running. A powerful blast it heard behind them and looking back to see what was a base in the jungle is slowly sinking into an explosive like sinkhole. They stood there to admire the view.

"I will signal for them to go come get us," spoke Rogers

"Considering it was a trap, it was a waste of time." Said Alita

"It wasn't a total waste I found where Zola will be next, on this piece of paper." Smiled Stark "But first, I need a shower and two beautiful women in it with me. Alita, would you like to join me."

"Pass, Howard." Said Alita

Elsewhere Yellow Claw had escaped in the opposite direction and headed to small ship he owned which he got on and left to head to China his home country. He had a feeling they will survive. However he didn't care as his own safety is his concern.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	19. A train to success

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Nineteen

**A train to success**

* * *

**Allied headquarters: Two days later**

Having taken down a few more Hydra bases the assembled group stood around the war room. The bases on the map are checked off except for one. So the last Hydra base could be their main headquarters where the Red Skull is at. However a piece of intelligence Alita and Captain America got may present an opportunity to get their hands on one Arnim Zola.

The intelligence found by one Howard Stark details of Zola traveling by train to another place, for what purpose to transport weapons a material to a Hydra storage facility. Also going into detail of a route the train will be taking to get to where it wants to go.

"So, where we will strike first." Asked Barns?

"We could attack Hydra headquarters," replied Rogers "But I say capture Armin Zola."

"I agree," nodded Alita "We know where Red Skull is hiding out, but taking down Zola is important."

"His scientific mind can give us with much intelligence." Said Carter

"No, he is better off dead." Said Alita "He's a war criminal and a coward, who's inventions have killed many people."

"I agree, best to put a bullet in his brain." Said Dugan

"Let's find out what he has to say," spoke Phillips "And if he proves completely useless then best to put one into his skull." He paused "Best the two of you and the howling Commandos get going."

"Agreed," spoke everyone at once.

* * *

**Schnellzug EB912**

He knew the war will be lost, either by the fall of the Nazis or Hydra or both. Armin Zola had to get away from Red Skull, he is becoming more deranged each day and so he sat in his private room of the train. His mind is coming up with ideas in how to switch sides. Defection or surrendering himself as those are his options.

His scientific mind, useful to the allies, along with that learn from them and rebuild Hydra from within their own ranks. To one day have Hydra rule the planet and he knew it would take time to do so. With the war over he had a theory that two super powers would come to play America and Russia.

After the war of course. He had heard rumors of German scientists working for the Americans to create nuclear weapons or a bomb. The war in the south Pacific is still going on and the allies will eventually have to invade Japan. However dropping a bomb to show a sheer force of power could end the war for good.

He had previously contacted Yellow claw to leave behind a piece of intelligence for the allies to have. Once the allies have the piece of intelligence of where he is, the allies will send their best people. Captain America and Alita the battle angel. Once hes captured, he will exchange information and in turn be of service to them. Now he is waiting for them to show up.

* * *

**Nearby the train tracks**

Having calculated where the armored train would be, the Howling Commandos posted up on a nearby cliff overlooking the tracks as Gabe Jones confirmed that Zola was a passenger. The Commandos set up a zip-line from the cliff to the mountainside on which the tracks ran, allowing them to travel safely over a deep valley.

One by one, Captain America, Bucky Barnes, and Jones slid over the valley and landed on top of the train as it passed by, with Jacques Dernier calling out when each member of the assault team should begin their jump. The other Howling Commandos stayed behind, acting as overwatch for the now-in-progress mission.

Where was Alita? Simple on the train tracks and ahead of the train. Which she calculated the vehicle will be coming towards her. She waited and heard the loud horn echoing in the background. Then she sees it coming towards her and the conductor who sat in the cockpit of the train gasped in shock to see a girl standing on the train tracks.

Alita speeds toward the front of the train, drawing out her blade which glowed with heated plasma plowed into the cockpit window, also into the Hydra conductor. Blood splattered all around the room and she looked for the emergency braking system, until she found it and the train is slowing down. The door to the cockpit opened and two Hydra soldiers attacked by shooting at her. She deflected the energy shots right back at them and killed on the spot by their own shots.

* * *

**At the train**

The plan began as it should have, as swarms of HYDRA guards began pouring out of the pilot and into the middle cars of the train. Barnes and Rogers engaged them in a tense firefight, trading shots from behind cover. Unfortunately, the duo got seperated by mechanical doors as their enemies emerged.

Rogers managed to kill his one assailant; a soldier wielding HYDRA Cannons, and used it to blast open the first of the doors, allowing him to manually open the second. Rogers tossed an M1911 pistol to Barnes, who had run dry of ammunition, and the two worked in tandem to kill the remaining HYDRA guard in the room.

Before the pair could celebrate, another HYDRA soldier attacked Captain America and Bucky Barnes, again wielding the HYDRA Cannons. Rogers pushed Barnes out-of-the-way and deflected an energy pulse. The blast ripped the side of the train open, exposing the interior to the cold winter air outside as Rogers got knocked on his back from the force.

Seeing that the HYDRA soldier was charging up another shot, Barnes leaped to his feet and scooped up Captain America's Shield, and shot at the guard. Unfortunately, Barnes was unable to kill his enemy, who fired another pulse of energy. This blast sent Barnes flying right out of the train or so he thought.

A hand reached out and grabbed him, and then got tossed back inside the train and to the other side of the room. Bucky was almost knocked out cold and looked up to see Alita standing over him, the Hydra guard dead and Steve Rogers picking up his shield. Bucky took a deep breath and wondered what would happen if he had fallen out of the train, he would have died.

"You really are an angel." Chuckled Barns.

"So, I've heard." Smiled Alita!

"Where is Zola" asked Rogers?

Alita walked to a nearby room and went inside, moments later she stepped out of the room. Dragging Armin Zola by the collar and tossed him at their feet, by this time the train had come to a full stop and that is when Gabe Jones showed up with the rest of the Commandos.

"I'll radio us for a pick up and to let them know we got Zola." Said Jones.

* * *

**Allied base: Several hours later**

"I know where he is" Said Zola "And in return I need protection."

"If I had to guess you allowed this to happen in knowing the war will end and working with the allies you would secretly build Hydra from within." Spoke Alita "Because a piece of shit would do just that."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." Smiled Zola "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Unfortunately, I got bad news for you Zola." Said Phillips "We know where Red Skull is,"

"Alita is right, you are a piece of shit." Said Rogers.

"Look i can be of use after the war." Sighed Zola "My mind has many scientific breakthroughs and you battle angel impress me. You and I can learn from one another, my mind and your powers we would bring a golden age to humanity."

All three glared at one another, while Zola looked confused and Phillips nodded at Alita. Only then she grabbed Zola by his shirt and dragged him out of the room to the outside of the facility. Where all the assembled soldiers have gathered and she drops him to the ground.

"Many of these soldiers fought your war machines and many had died because of people like you, red skull and Hitler." Said Rogers.

"You need me," cried Zola.

"No, we don't." Shook the head of Phillips

"I beg you, spare me, we could..." Yelled Zola

Wordlessly Alita cut off his head, which sailed upwards in the air and landed on the palm of the battle angels hand, burned by hot plasma and what was left melted to the ground. All of the soldiers cheered, while Peggy Carter just frowned at what she just saw.

"Now let's go kick red skulls ass." Said Rogers

Everyone cheered.

* * *

**To be Continued?**


	20. Heroic act

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Twenty

**Heroic act**

* * *

Captain America approached HYDRA Headquarters on his motorcycle. Before reaching the gate, Rogers got spotted by six HYDRA soldiers on motorbikes. Rogers used his motorcycle's weapons to kill the soldiers and continued to the gate. With the gate blockaded by a HYDRA Mini Tank and several cannons, Rogers attached his shield to the front of his motorcycle to block the cannon fire before destroying the armored vehicle with his motorcycle's rocket launchers.

After he jumped the gate and setting the motorcycle's self-destruct, Rogers pointed it towards the door and jumped off. The motorcycle successfully blew the door and Rogers began to fight the HYDRA soldiers. Taking out several soldiers, Rogers cornered by soldiers with flamethrowers, surrounded, and forced to surrender.

The soldiers took Rogers to Red Skull, who planned to kill him but interrupted when the Howling Commandos zip-lining through the window. Red Skull retreated down the hall while the Commandos killed the HYDRA soldiers in the room.

Falsworth tossed Rogers his shield and he chased Red Skull while Jim Morita radioed Colonel Chester Phillips to begin the ground assault. Alita and Bucky Barns along with a large group of ground forces began the attack as Alita used her blade to kill many got in her way and Bucky used the Hydra cannon to mow down the Hydra troops.

Rogers, cut off from Red Skull by a HYDRA soldier with a flamethrower but saved by Peggy Carter and Alita. Rogers followed Red Skull to the hanger bay but he had already boarded the _Valkyrie_ and began to take off. Rogers attempted to catch the plane on foot but was unable to catch it, until Alita grabbed him from behind.

"Hang on I got an idea." Said Alita "A fast ball special."

"Great" Said Rogers. "Wish me luck."

Rogers kissed Carter before being tossed on the plane. Then used her speed to throw Captain America at the plane that had taken off. Allied troops defeated the remaining HYDRA people and captured the base.

Rogers immediately found the HYDRA Parasits destined to detonate in major American cities such as New York City and Chicago, and he successfully ambushed the group of HYDRA pilots for these bombers. However, one of them managed to board a Parasit, and Rogers willingly fell out of the _Valkyrie_ on the Parasit while fighting a HYDRA soldier.

Rogers evaded the soldier attacking him long enough for the soldier to fall into the Parasit's propeller, and expelled the pilot of the plane to take his place and return to the _Valkyrie_. Schmidt attacked him with the plane's weapons, but Rogers successfully entered the plane again through an open area in the plane's hangar section.

Schmidt tried to ambush Rogers inside the bridge of the plane, and they exchanged blows, damaging the controls of the _Valkyrie_ during the fight. Schmidt managed to engage the auto-pilot, and began to shoot Rogers.

Rogers' eventually punched Schmidt into the machine containing the Tesseract that was harnessing its energy to power the plane's systems, damaging the machine and apparently dimming the Tesseract in the process. Schmidt grabbed the now-exposed Tesseract with his own hands, prompting the object to open a portal and seemingly launch Schmidt to his death.

The Tesseract, superheated from this action, fell to the floor of the plane and melted through it entirely, before it fell into the ocean its energy engulfed the plane and caused the bombs to activate in a form of a countdown.

Rogers, now piloting the _Valkyrie_, sent a transmission received in the captured HYDRA Headquarters. He informed Peggy Carter of Schmidt's apparent death and the status of the plane, headed to New York City to destroy it.

Rogers immediately became aware of the fact that he would be unable to work the plane or understand its systems to turn away from its destination in time to save countless civilian lives.

"You know Steve," said Alita "You can always jump out of the plane and let it crash by itself."

"I don't know if I will survive the fall and the explosion, considering the bombs would blow up anyway." Sighed Rogers.

"You better come back alive America's ass or I might end up marrying British boobs." Smiled Bucky

"Bucky, don't even think about it." Chuckled Rogers.

Rogers informed them and decided to sink the plane in the ocean, exchanging tragic last words with Carter. Then there is static from the radio, which what happened was is Steve can see the waters below from the window and he controls the plane to head down.

Only for the explosion to occur that engulfed the plane as everything went black for Captain America Steve Rogers. Unknown to anyone the cockpit of the plane with him inside dived deep into the cold waters. Which everything froze around what remains of the cockpit of the plane.

Meanwhile back at the captured Hydra base Alita and the others realized Captain America made a nobel sacrifice to save lives. Is there mission over, the war is still ongoing. So the war continues and Alita decided to hunt down every Hydra and Nazi to pay for their crimes by killing them.

"So, what's next." Asked Barns?

"We continue the fight." Replied Alita "There is a war to win."

"Agreed," nodded Phillips.

"Oh joy more Nazis and Hydra to take out." Smiled Dugan.

"What if more Nazis or Hydra escape the war," wondered Gabe Jones.

"Then they will face an angel of Justice with their deaths." Said Alita "I will personally hunt them down."

"Not alone," smiled Barns "And don't worry Peg, you'll see him again."

"I hope so," muttered Carter.

* * *

**April 30, 1945, Berlin Germany**

Adolf Hitler appointed Karl Dönitz as his successor, which Nazi propaganda was all over the radio and its reported that Hitler committed suicide in his bunker. However it was just a ruse to fool the allies and posing as a woman to board a plane with other high-ranking Nazis. Where are they going? To South America.

The makeshift runway of where the main Street to the airport was at. Hitler sat in his seat and relieved to leave. The plane started up and is going to take off from the makeshift runway. Suddenly the pilot reported on the intercom there is a girl in the middle of the runway. A girl who is odd looking until the pilot mentioned it's the Battle angel.

Could she have known he is secretly escaping and frantically spoke out loud to get out of here. The plane picked up speed to fly. Alita used super sonic speed to run right towards the plane, as it was about to get into the air Alita used her blade to slice off the nose, left-wing and the tail of the plane. Which crashed moments later.

Some Nazi officials escaped the plane, but gunshots were heard and cries of death echoed in the background. Footsteps are heard coming towards Hitler as he tried to hide, only for a hand to reach out and grab him by the throat it's the Battle angel.

"You knew this day would come." Growled Alita

"No please." He cried.

Alita wordlessly tossed him out of the wreckage of the plane and on themakeshift runway. Looking around he and guns pointed at him to show he's surrounded From one side Russian soldiers and the other side allied forces, joining them were Wakanda and Atlantian forces. Reporters are there taking pictures and reporting what is transpiring.

"You ripped the world apart with your war," said Alita "Now we've come together to bring justice."

A blood curing scream echoed all throughout Berlin, Germany.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	21. At wars end

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Twenty-one

**At wars end**

* * *

**AN:** The next series of chapters will deal with the 1950's and 1960's in the MCU involving Alita.

Also to answer one reviewers question is. If you know your history that Hilter committed suicide in his bunker in 1945 and no he wasn't killed by the Red Skull.

Also, I put in the last chapter of a what if regarding Hiter like in a way if he faked his own death and escaped. It's based upon the History channels TV series Hunting Hitler.

* * *

Nazi Germany had fallen, and the war that killed millions of people is slowly coming to an end. However, it's not over yet. News had traveled fast that Adolf Hitler had faked his death and tried to escape, only to be captured and killed by the Battle Angel in front of everyone.

Rumors had persisted that Captain America is missing in action, but it's being reported Captain America Steve Rogers sacrificed himself to save civilian lives, so the world thinks he is dead. On the other hand Peggy Carter hasn't given up that Steve will come back.

With the death of Hilter, one world leader is in a panic. His name is Joseph Satlin and with Russia help Nazi Germany was defeated. Russian soldiers had captured dozens of Nazis and Hydra members. All of them wanted refuge in Russia, and his mind is coming up ideas of what to do.

Although he didn't want to make an enemy of the Battle Angel and end up like Hitler. He made up his mind and ordered the execution of all Nazi and Hydra prisoners. At least to satisfy the Battle Angel, so she doesn't visit his country.

Howard Stark is helping develop the atomic bomb called the Manhattan project. He did wonder if there is a need for the bombs and in the White House Harry Truman is debating to either use the bombs or not to drop over Japan. An invasion of Japan would lead to many lives lost.

On the subject of Japan. Having learned what happened to Hitler by the hands the Battle Angel, the whole countries military has no defense against her and have no Hydra technology to back then up. Although they will fight with the last man if the allies invade, but they know Alita have allies of her own in the form of Wakanda and Atlantis forces.

* * *

**Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, USA**

Ever since 1941 when Japan sneaked attacked Pearl Harbor and awoke a sleeping giant. Hawaii's defenses have been upgraded to handle another attack and all of the workers at the air Base that was attacked by Japan are still working to fix several planes. Then one worker spotted something over the horizon, then he blinked to see it isn't good.

"Air raid," yelled the worker

The pilots and workers spot a large squadron of Japanese planes flying towards then, the survivors who had survived the first attack knew it was only a matter of time before Japan finished the job. Pilots got into their planes, workers went to man the aircraft guns.

Suddenly, the large squadron got close and ready to fire. The squadron leader blinked in the cockpit of the plane to see a girl standing there and turned to look at the pilot. Alita punched the cockpit glass, grabbing the pilot by the neck and toss him out of the plane. His body was sliced in half by the propellor of another plane.

The Japanese squadron taken by surprise by the appearance of the Battle Angel scattered to avoid her, but they are too slow. Alita leaped from one plane to another using her sword to slice up the planes and pilots. Allied pilots just witnessed the Battle angel doing her job, and they joined in to take out the rest of the squadron.

Alita laned on the side of an allied plane gave a thumb up to the pilot, and he gave the same gesture right back. After the Japanese squadron had been taken out, the pilot landed on the runway of Pearl Harbor and cheer to finally see the legendary Battle angel in action.

"Glad I was here or it would have ended badly again." Said Alita

"Thanks for the help Alita," said one pilot.

"No problem," nodded Alita

She walked towards the beach and looked outward to the ocean. She is well aware Bucky and the Howling Commandos are in the Philippines helping out allied forces there. Suddenly an Atlantian soldier came out from the water and saluted to Alita the Battle angel.

"Commander Alita," spoke the soldier "I bring word that Prince Namor and his forces wiped out the Japanese navy nearby Iwo Jima."

"Good work," nodded Alita "Any word on the Wakanda king negotiating with the Emperor to surrender."

"No word yet, sir." Replied the soldier

"All right gather your forces, were pressing on to the next target." Said Alita

"Copy that Commander," spoke the soldier "And just so you know we received intelligence that James Howlett had been captured in Nagasaki."

"Thank you for the information." Nodded Alita "You may go."

The Atlantian soldier saluted and got back into the water. She pondered for a moment to give Japan a visit, which she knew from history America will drop the bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki during World War two.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan, Emperor's palace**

"Why should Japan surrender," asked the Emperor?

"Because you lost many lives, your Navy has been destroyed and your armies are in shambles." Said T'Chaka "You and your people are prideful and never give up, however there is a reason why you should to save lives."

A reason,"raised the brow of the Emperor "Like the angel of Battle Alita."

"Well she is one reason, the other is Atlantian forces which they have not forgotten of how your forces attacked them here in the Pacific." Said T'chaka "And the last reason is America has bombs that can wipe out a city with one drop."

"You lie," spoke the Emperor "The Americans won't do that, they will have no choice but to invade."

"Not a lie," said T'chaka "Fact, to end the war. The targets to drop the bombs will be Hiroshima and Nagasaki, if you care for your people. Surrender is the only option you have for the country to survive and the world to heal from War."

The Emperor rubbed his forehead to picture what might happen to those cites and all those lives lost or being invaded by the Americans or by Alita along with the Atlantians. The good of his people Japan must survive, and he knew his generals will commit suicide instead of surrendering. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Very well I will order the surrender." Said the Emperor

* * *

**Nagasaki, Japan: Hours later**

James Howlett has been rotting in this hole for several days now and he had been on a solo mission, but got himself captured. He sat in the hole and heard a lot of talking going on outside, along with cries of death and he'd wondered what is going on. Until the cell door upon the hole was ripped open and a familiar face looked down.

"Hey," said Alita "Are you going to climb your ass or do I need to drag you out."

"Okay did something happened." Spoke a confused Howlett.

"Japan surrendered," replied Alita "Do you want a beer."

"Maybe later," said Howlett "You want to explain why they surrendered."

"Read a newspaper." Giggled Alita

"Bitch," muttered Howlett.

* * *

**Suburban neighborhood: Three years later**

Alita came to visit Peggy Carter which she didn't want her friend to be alone and Bucky joined her as well. The agency known as Shield had been formed, but Alita had no interest in joining. Music is heard in the background when they approached the front door and opened to see Peggy dancing, but not alone as a familiar face is there.

"Hey America's ass welcome back." Said Barns

"Guess you need to explain" Alita

"Alita," gasped Rogers "Uh, no I think I won't, but it's great to see you."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	22. Angel of Justice

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter:Twenty-two

**Angel of Justice**

* * *

**AN:** To those who think Alita would get involved in conflicts like the Korean war and Vietnam war, what Alita did will have a lasting effect and make certain countries like Russia or China pause to make a country a communist one, the Berlin Wall will not be built.

As I changed in the last chapter, the bombs did not drop on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Which Japan did surrender in the last chapter thanks to the Wakanda king explaining the situation.

* * *

**Hollywood, California, USA 1951**

"So, Alita," said Stark "What do you think of the Battle Angel movie "He, asked?

"Howard, seriously." Sighed Alita "It's a stupid idea."

"Wait, Wait hear me out." Said Stark "The top five actresses to play you will be Maryln Monroe."

"Her, oh please she is dumber than a box of rocks and can she even do stunts." Sighed Alita

"Well...uh, not really."Muttered Stark and then spoke another name " Joan Crawford."

"Pass, she's trash." Said Alita

"Right..." Said Stark, "Julie Andrews."

"Hell no." Shook the head of Alita.

"Yeah, guess your right." Nodded Stark "Next is Elizabeth Taylor."

"Too much of a diva, from what I heard." Giggled Alita.

"Oops forgot she is one, damn." Replied Stark "And last name is Grace Kelly."

"Nope," shook the head of Alita "Instead of doing a move on me, why don't you do a Captain America movie instead."

"Oh, yeah." Smiled Stark "I forgot about that."

"Yes, you do that I have Nazis and Hydra to hunt down." Said Alita

"How's that going," he asked?

I know where the rest fled to."Said Alita

Alita walked out of Howard Stark's studio office. She kept quiet about Steve Rogers being alive, and he had his name changed to Rogers Stevens. The odd part was he was surprised to see her and a promise not to tell anyone else, not even himself when she sees him again.

Peggy and Steve are happy together despite running the new organization known as Shield. She knew of two other organizations like NATO and the United Nations. Now with WW2 being over with the world can quiet down a bit. There was a lot of talk about the Korean peninsula.

No, not war. More like a unification of the North and South. From what she knows from the history files, the North invaded the south to start the Korean War. Guess things will end up differently. Once she hunts down the rest of the Nazis and Hydra who had escaped the war.

She will lay low for awhile and stay out of mankind's way, but pop up from time to time to witness the events unfold. Which according to history there is the good and the bad, regarding the 1950s and 1960s

Bucky Barns joined shield like the rest of the Howling Commandos. Alita didn't as she rather be a freelancer and helped out in anyway she can. Where is she going next? Why South America of course. She and others have hunted down the Nazis and Hydra who were hiding in countries.

Like Spain, Italy, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Portagul, and parts of Africa. The American government was none too pleased about it due to operation paperclip. However, there was nothing they can do about, the general public is on the battle Angel's side.

* * *

**South America: Two weeks later**

Using the extensive knowledge Alita acquired during the war to collect information on a list of Nazi and Hydra names who had escaped the war. She and her allies are in South America, not an invasion force more like a clean sweep to get rid of the trash that escaped the war.

In one town which is full of German immigrants and many of them were and still are Hydra, along with Nazi soldiers and agents. Some surrendered, other committed suicide and others fled into the jungles. However, the ones who fled into the jungles were hunted down and standing over the bodies is James Howlett and his step brother Victor.

Did countries in South America resist in having outsiders in their countries? No, they didn't and just turned a blind eye that to the remaining Hydra or Nazis who wanted to escape again. Only for Alita and her allies to show up to administer justice.

Alita stood around a town which she strolled around and her blade is dripping with blood. Lying on the ground is Nazis and Hydra who tried to resist only for them to be killed. The angel of justice had come, and the locals had heard of the battle Angel's exploits cheered for her, she didn't take all the credit as everyone else helped. Finally, it is done, no more Nazis or Hydra left in South America.

* * *

**Montgomery, Alabama, 1955**

A bus had stopped at a bus stop, and the driver opened the door for an African American woman, a woman named Rosa Parks and upon entering the bus, she sees a seat up front. She knows only whites sit up front and blacks sit in the back, the back is rather full and so she does something daring. She sits in the front seat.

The white people around her grew angry and complained to the bus driver. Which he told Rosa Parks to get out of the bus and refused to do so. Then the bus driver got off the bus and went to a phone to call the police. After that the bus driver stormed back to the bus only to see a cloak figure there.

"Sorry, but the bus is not in service due to a Negro not wanting to leave," spoke the bus driver.

"You will allow her to stay on the bus and do your job to take them to their destinations." Spoke the woman.

"You a negro lover, it's Alabama Law." Growled the bus driver "So go sit on it you..."

The woman's hand reached out, which grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air, then the woman pulled back her hood. This made the bus driver wet his pants and everyone else gasp at Alita the battle angel.

"There a problem" Asked Alita?

"I didn't know it was you..." Cried the bus driver "Please don't kill me."

"You will allow anyone to sit where they want on the bus," said Alita "And voice this to your superiors, will that be a problem."

"No, no problem." The bus driver muttered.

"Good," said Alita

She will toss the bus driver into a pile of garbage cans and turns back to the people in the bus to see if they are okay.

"Are you okay Miss Parks." Asked Alita?

"Yes, thank you." Smiled Parks "Was violence really nesserary."

"Only when it's needed." Said Alita "And what you did took guts."She then turned to people on the bus "Does any else have a problem with this matter."

The white people on the bus stayed silent, which a few were war veterans and had seen the battle angel action. The African Americans were pleased Alita sticked up for them.

"I found this law nothing more than a Hydra/Nazi inspired idea and spread the word that you don't support this or face the wrath of the battle angel." Said Alita

There is silence.

"As the seating arrangements will be changed." Said Alita.

"Changed right away, Miss Angel." Said the bus driver.

She nodded and walked away, and the police had come and the bus driver explained everything to the police did nothing, but go back to their duties and the news traveled fast in what Alita had done.

* * *

**Montgomery, Alabama, days later**

"It seems that the law was overturned," spoke the man.

"Of course it was Dr. King." Smiled Alita "It's all part of a dream of yours."

"A dream," said King

"You will know on good-time sir," replied Alita "Dreams never die."

* * *

**New Year's Eve 1959, Paris, France**

Alita drifted one place to another, but stayed out of other events, and she had used a place to stay. She stands on a balcony, which a new year will happen soon and everyone else inside is having a New Year's Eve party. Paris does have great fireworks display from the last one she went to.

"Beautiful night, isn't it? Spoke the man.

"Indeed it is," nodded Alita.

"I wanted to thank you what you did years ago, when you saved me and my parents," said the man "I looked different back then."

"Oh, Erik Lehnsherr" said Alita "You had grown up and handsome too. How are your parents?"

"They are well, and living in Canada," said Erik "Well here comes the new year."

"Yes, here it comes." Nodded Alita.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	23. First class act

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Twenty-three

**First class act**

* * *

**AN:** This chapter will have the events of X-Men: First class movie.

* * *

**The Australian outback** 1960

Alita is wandering alone in the Australian outback. She can feel the warmth of the sun beaming down upon her. She rather liked the isolation to clear her head and admire the view. She didn't let her fame go to her head as she kept a mature level head about it.

She spent most of her time training or admiring Earth's past. Right now she just wanted to be left alone, not like anybody is bothering her. Intelligence agencies like the CIA, KGB, MI6, have kept an eye on her when she strolled into a city or town.

A presidential election is going on in America and one presidential candidate Richard Nixon wanted her endorsement. She knew of the history files on the man and knew all about him being a crook, as he has the face and nose of one.

Nixon knew she is well respected in the world and wanted to use her endorsement as his advantage. She respectfully told him, no. Nixon isn't wanting to take no for an answer, tried sweet talking in being his vice president. Still told him no, Alita has no interest in politics.

When it failed, Nixon tried bribing, threats and intimidation. Alita narrowed her eyes at him. She could see sweat coming down his brow and he gulped in fear. Which Alita used two fingers and shoved her fingers up the nostrils of Nixon's nose. Lifting him only a few feet in the air.

She informs Nixon if you make threats like that to anyone again. She would rip out his noise and shove it up his ass, then he can smell his own death. Richard Nixon got so scared, he pooped in his pants and Alita tossed him out the White House window.

Dwight David "Ike" Eisenhower and few reporters which the current U.S. president will do some interviews. There was also a mention of the legendary Battle Angel: Alita visits the white house. Suddenly a crash is head behind them, and they turned to see Vice President Richard Nixon laying on the ground, with a bloody nose.

The president and the reporters went over to check on Nixon, to see him slowly getting up and a foul smell is in the air. The reporters notice's brown stain on his pants and took pictures, much to the annoyance of Nixon. Eisenhower just sighed at the man and Alita appeared. Only for Nixon to run away and Alita to go about her business.

She knew from history he would lose the election. Alita also met John F Kennedy, but having heard that she turned down Nixon for an endorsement. So he decided not to ask for one, and JFK is very charming person, Alita noticed in the background Jackie looked really jealous at her husband. The rumor of him and Monroe is just a rumor or is it.

Overall if there is a major world crisis she will be there to help. She knew the history of Vietnam, and it's war. Nothing seems to be happening there and so she figured her actions were well respected for change that will be. What would be coming next? The Cuban missile crisis.

* * *

**The year of 1962**

MacTaggart seeks Xavier's advice on mutation and takes Xavier and Raven to the CIA to convince the chief that Shaw is a threat. After convincing them that mutants exist they are to be taken to a covert facility, but first Xavier tracks down Shaw.

Lehnsherr attacks Shaw, and when Shaw escapes in his submarine Lehnsherr tries to stop him, but Xavier stops him so that he does not drown. Lehnsherr joins Xavier and Raven at the CIA facility, where they meet Hank McCoy, another mutant that Xavier accidentally outs. McCoy and Xavier use a prototype Cerebro to locate mutants and recruit several of them to train to stop Shaw.

* * *

**Alberta, Canada,** a **Bar 1962**

Xavier and Lehnsherr walk up to another recruit in a bar and introduce themselves to two people sitting there. Xavier can read the mind of one of them, but the other person's mind seems to be blank and empty or is he simply being blocked. The man was about to say fuck off, but he is stopped by the woman sitting next to him, a woman Erik knows.

"James, be nice." Said Alita "It's the kid I helped saved back in WW2 and grown up handsome looking, hello Erik."

"Alita, what are you doing here? Asked Erik?

"Hanging out with James," said Alita

"Erik, you know the Battle Angel." Said Xavier.

"Yes, she saved I and my parents lives back in WW2." Said Erik "And Alita this is my friend Charles."

"Hello Chuck." Smiled Alita.

"Yeah, hello Chuck and Erik." Groaned Howlett "What do you want?"

"Your help, please." Said Xavier.

"Go with them, James," replied Alita "You've been itching for a fight."

"Fine," he growled."I'll go."

"Anything I can help with." Said Alita

"Have you ever heard of Sabastian Shaw," asked Erik?

"No," shook the head of Alita,"I can ask shield."

"We will take care of it from here." Spoke Xavier.

All three of them leave the bar and Alita turned to watch television, which the news is going into details about an ongoing crisis involving Cuba. She pondered on this to get involved and then made up her mind to help. Also, she has an idea to stop this in which this does involved water.

* * *

**Off the coast of Cuba, 1962**

Tensions are rising, in fact tensions are so high. That one fatal mistake or move would result in war between Russia and the United States. Both fleets on the opposite sides of each other and the all, the while, the newly formed X-Men are battling the hellfire club.

Where is Sabastian Shaw? While watching in his submarine. The former Hydra agent who worked for Red Skull has been hiding for some time due to not wanting to face the Battle Angel Alita. He had discovered during the war he is a mutant and now he watches as they will destroy one another.

Suddenly the submarine is hit, which Shaw is bounced around on the inside and lose his footing. Then the side of the submarine is ripped open and water pours in, then getting in is Prince Namor with a trident in hand.

"Hydra scum," growled Namor "You dare bring war close to Atlantis."

Shaw tried to escape, which Namor chased him and used his trident to throw at the mutant. The trident's spikes penetrated the back of Shaw's body as he escaped, only for Shaw to get back up much to the surprise of Namor.

"Your weapon cannot harm me," laughed Shaw.

"Water can," smiled Namor.

Shaw had forgotten about the ocean water and couldn't escape, as he can't swim and panicked. While Namor gathered his trident and watched as Sabastian Shaw drown to death.

* * *

**Above the water**

Tensions are still running high, like a chess game it's anyone's move. Then a voice came over the radio to both forces of Russia and the United States, a voice which is female. Along with that a Shield craft showed up in the middle of both fleets.

"All Russian and US forces stand down," said Alita "You've been manipulated by a third party."

The voice is recognized by everyone around as Alita the Battle Angel.

"I will not order my forces to stand down unless ordered to," said the U.S commander over the radio

"Neither will the Soviet Union, unless ordered too as well." Spoke the Russian commander over the radio.

"Your governments have been informed already and will be getting that order," said Alita "Now stand down or else."

Both commanders think she has gone mad, which their answer was or else what.

"Imperious Rex." Shouted Alita

All of a sudden Atlantis forces surrounded then and then Namor appeared from out of the water to join Alita.

"You heard Alita," shouted Namor "You are in Atlantian waters and do not bring war or death to our boarders, any hostile intention towards us will be considered an act of war. Withdraw now."

Suddenly the ships on both sides turned around to head back to Port, which they got their orders. Alita and Namor smiled.

"Thanks for the help." Said Alita

"Always a pleasure, Alita." Nodded Namor.

Then Alita is sent over where Erik and the others are at, they are astounded at what had transpired. Which she noticed the team of mutants are wearing yellow style uniforms. Alita giggled at looking at James Howlett wearing one.

"You look good cannucklehead." Giggled Alita

"Oh, shut up." Grunted Howlett.

"Where is Shaw." Asked Erik?

"He is dead, drowned from too much water." Said Alita "So what you call your team, X-Men or what?"

"X-Men," chuckled Charles "I like the name."

"I best be going." Said Alita "Good luck X-Men."

* * *

**Dallas, Texas 1963**

President Kennedy's open-top 1961 Lincoln Continental four-door convertible limousine entered Dealey Plaza at 12:30 p.m. CST. Nellie Connally, the First Lady of Texas, turned around to the President, who was sitting behind her.

She Commented, "Mr. President, you can't say Dallas doesn't love you",

which President Kennedy acknowledged by saying, "No, you certainly can't."

From Houston Street, the presidential limousine made the planned left turn onto Elm, providing it access to the Stemmons Freeway exit. As the vehicle turned onto Elm, the motorcade passed by the Texas School Book Depository. Suddenly, shots were fired at President Kennedy as his motorcade continued down Elm Street.

Or so people thought President Kennedy was in the vehicle, to their shock he wasn't in the vehicle. He was there and then he was gone. The car stopped and everyone around pointed behind them.

"It's her," one person said."Alita saved the president."

Alita held President John F Kennedy in her arms and quickly moved over to secret service.

"Protect him right now." Shouted Alita

Wordlessly the secret service quickly escorted the president to an armored car. At that time the crosshairs of a sniper rifle from the book depository were targeting the president again. Lee Harvey Oswald was about to pull the trigger. Suddenly bursting in the room is Peggy Carter and shot the assassin the back of the head. He is seen falling out of the building and landing hard on the ground.

Alita had heard more than one shot, then she noticed a gun barrel sticking out of the sewer grate nearby. Springing into action she slams her fist into the grate grabbing whoever is inside and tossed the man out, then she sliced him in half with her blade.

A man is seen running away from the grassy knoll, only for shield agents led by Bucky Barns. The man puts his hands up and dropped his gun. Alita stood around while people are shocked and confused. Peggy Carter came towards Alita, also did Bucky Barns. Jackie Kennedy looked confused which she went towards the Battle angel Alita and two others who stand there with her.

"Thank you for rescuing my husband." Smiled Jackie "I don't know what I would do if he was killed."

They stated at her coldly.

"Jackie Kennedy, by order of shield you are under arrest for the attempted assassination of your husband." Said Carter "And the murder of Marilyn Monroe."

"What I never," she is cut off mid sentence.

"Oh, we got a confession from the 4th assassin you tried to hire, but it turned out to be one of our agents." Said Barns

Peggy mimicked Jackie's fixing her hair during the motorcade ride "This was your signal, am I right or am I right."

"Damn you," snarled Jackie "Damn you all, that bitch deserved to die for the affair she had with my husband," she yelled."I wanted him to pay and what perfect way to see him dead, a way to be free from the family that I never wanted to be a part of. It was the perfect plan."

"Take her away." Said Carter.

She is taken away, which she is kicking and screaming. All the people watched and the cameras were still rolling at this.

* * *

**The rest of the 60's.**

After the attempted assassination of President Kennedy, Alita laid low for awhile. However she did help forge at the UN the Atlantis treaty which Atlantis complained too many ships are in their waters and she suggested using blimps to transport cargo and people to other places.

Howard Stark had the solution, which they will be no accidents and Stark Industries will take up the task in building them. Atlantis satisfied decided to pitch in by using to hover technology, because they have no use in flying in the sky. The UN agreed to support this.

After that Alita wandered the world a bit, as the 60's were a turmoil moment in history. Even she can't be everywhere at once and learned some magic from the ancient one. She was allowed to live at one of the magic users homes.

She attended the wedding of Howard and Maria. They plan on having a baby in the near future. Peggy Carter and Rogers Stevens or Steve Rogers have children of their own. Bucky Barns found a lady of his own.

The 1960's will soon come to an end and right now she is watching a concert from the distance called Woodstock. She had walked around there earlier, people were offering weed and other drugs for peace and love reasons, but she respectfully told them no.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	24. Game of Future and Past

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Twenty-four

**Game of Future and Past**

* * *

**AN:** This chapter will have events of X-men: Days of the future past and Avengers: Endgame, but with a difference on the X-Men side of things

* * *

**Camp Lehigh 1970 Shield Headquarters**

Tony reveals that they are at an SSR/S.H.I.E.L.D. base where they've been keeping the Tesseract and where Hank Pym is still working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Rogers makes a call to Pym, telling him that some soldiers opened a dangerous package of materials he needs for his work, tricking him out of his lab.

Hiding in an office to briefly avoid security, Rogers sees it belongs to his love Peggy Carter. He gazed to see Peggy Carter isn't alone, and Alita is with her. It seems they are having a conversation.

"So, when does the mobile shield headquarters suppose to go online." Asked Alita?

"Thanks to the Atlantis accords within a year," said Carter "There is a reason why I called you."

"If I had to guess Bolivar Trask." Said Alita

"He thinks your a mutant," said Carter "And a threat to world security, he tried to convince shield, but we told him no. I am well aware he has a program call project Sentinel."

"I'm not," said Alita "If he sends these Sentinel after me I will kill him."

"Your still very well respected." Said Carter.

Steve then walked out and the two women continued the conversation.

"how are the kids? Asked Alita?

"Fine, Steve loves being a father." Said Carter "And Howard is about to be a father himself."

"Oh, yes, I was just about to congratulate him." Said Alita "And thanks for the information."

Alita then walked out of Peggy Carter's office and find Howard Stark. She knew where he is and went to his lab. However he wasn't there and then she decided to head outside, where she bumped into Hank Pym.

"Something got loose again, Hank." Said Alita

"No, not this time." Said Pym "Damn prank caller, I saw Howard Stark outside."

"So, when you and Janet are going on a date." Smiled Alita

"Soon," said Pym

She giggled and walked away to the outside of the camp, to look for Howard Stark. Tony manages to get the Tesseract in a briefcase but runs into his father Howard.

Tony passes himself off as Howard Potts, learning his father was worried about how to raise him that he's got a daughter, Tony subtly encourages his father to not worry about how to raise his child.

"You know I suggested the name Jehoshaphat for his son," said Alita "But instead of he chose Tony."

"Alita, this is Howard Potts." Said Stark "And she is going to be my child's godmother."

They stated at one another for a moment, which Alita detected technology on him. He must be another of shields scientists.

"Oh, really. An honor to meet you." Said Tony.

"Likewise" she nodded

Howard Stark and Alita kept on talking while Tony headed out of the base to find Steve who is already outside of the base. He kept on looking at Alita, and Steve did so as well.

"We better get back." Said Tony "Jehoshaphat, really..."He muttered.

"Yeah let's," nodded Steve.

* * *

A **beach in America: 1971**

A young girl stumbles and falls on the sandy beach, the ocean waters splash on the shore. The six-year-old girl is about to get up, but a tall figure is in front of her and extends her hand of kindness.

"If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for nothing." Said the woman.

"Wait, are you really her." Said the young girl "So, you got my letter."

"Oh, yes, I have Carol Danvers." Said Alita "And happy birthday."

"Thank you and when I grow up I want to be an angel just like you." Said Danvers.

"Always fly high like one." Smiled Alita

* * *

**Chinese temple: 2023**

A craft landed at the temple in China and the ramp lowers as several people step out of the air vehicle. Charles Xavier, Magneto, Wolverine, and storm. They spot several mutants and head inside to find Kitty and Bobby Drake there.

"When the Sentinels attacked, something strange happened." Said Kitty.

"Like what," asked Xavier?

"If they had been snapped out of existence." Said warpath

"How is that possible," said Logan "Wait I'm remembering something?

"So am I," replied Erik "Wait...we already did it."

"Yes," nodded Charles "History has changed, so why am I remembering two histories."

"When I was using time," said Kitty "I heard a snap like snapping of fingers."

"I remember apocalypse, Jean becoming the Phoenix, killed Scott." Said Storm.

"I killed Jean," sighed Logan "I recall a symbol of hope."

"A girl, a Battle angel." Replied Erik

"Alita," said Xavier

"Yes," nodded Erik "Her."

"So what happened, to what we remembered." Said Drake

"I think the snap happened, because of what we did must of undone something." Said Kitty.

"Your right it did." Spoke another voice.

"Raven." All of them spoke at once.

"When Logan," said Raven "Went back in time to stop me from killing Trask, it did change and left us in a timeline bubble of our own making."

"So," mused Xavier "We did change the past, but caused a side effect."

"So, that means the future is saved." Said Warpath

"No," said Erik "I don't know what happened after that."

"The snap happened five years ago, that wiped out 50 percent of all life." Said Raven.

"You mean humans and mutants are gone on Earth." Said Erik

"No, the universe." Said Raven

"Who did this," asked Xavier?

"An alien warlord named Thanos." Said Raven.

* * *

**Trask Industries: 1973**

Bolivar Trask sat in his office alone at this time of night. He spent the majority of his time trying to convince people like the President of United States Ronald Reagan to fund his Sentinel program to counter the Battle Angel. Why? He considered her mankind's greatest threat, a menace. However, his convinces proved to be a failure.

He hasn't given up yet. Then he tried to convince pentagon officials and the CIA, but he was told no and needed proof that Alita is a threat to humanity. He knew his words were not enough and needed proof, but where to get it. Only then he tried to speak to Shield, to convince them Alita is a threat and request funding for the Sentinel program.

He was turned down. He growled in frustration in his office. He had one operational prototype the Archangel Sentinel that required a pilot. He needed funding and after being turned down he used his overseas contacts to sell his designs to certain countries and terrorists.

"Sir," a female voice over the intercom "Shield and the FBI are here, they have a warrant for your arrest."

He gasped, how did they know. He slammed his fist on the intercom and got up as he threw his chair aside. He had no choice. He will do it himself and went over to a hidden door behind his office. He then stepped into an elevator and headed down to where it's stored. The elevator doors opened and there it is. The Archangel Sentinel prototype.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Growled Trask

He walked to where it's at, climbed on board the cockpit of the prototype, which it's inside the chest of the robot. Trask then pressed a series of buttons and switches, the hatched closed and the prototype came alive. Trask has full control and how he would go about to lure the Battle angel out in the open.

Of course attack the Shield and FBI agents here. Then he controlled the prototype to move and crash out of the building. He can see a lot of FBI and Shield agents there, he fired his weapons at them. Killing several, only then they returned fire or at least tried to.

No effect, which then Trask activated a laser beam from the prototypes eyes and fired. Only to his surprise the laser beam is reflected back at him. The laser beam hit upon the right side of the robot and through the robots eyes is her. Alita the Battle angel.

"So, you show up." Said Trask "Good, because once I defeat you. The world will know you as a menace and threat to humanity."

"Guess you came up short in convincing people huh," said Alita.

"Cute," Trask snarled.

Trask controlled the robot to fire laser beams from its palms and direct them at Alita. Which she dodged quickly and rolled under the tall robot, only then to slash it's legs with the blade of Damascus. The robot piloted by Trask stumbled a bit, only then tried to kick Alita with its metal foot.

Only to miss Alita, Trask increased power to match Alita's speed and controlled the robot to throw punches at the girl. She matched its speed and increased it. Then twirling her blade, hot plasma ignites and sliced off the left hand, only for the right metal fist to land a blow that sent her flying to a Trask industries warehouse.

Twisting and corkscrewing the air. Her feel landed on the wall of the warehouse and using her momentum to press forward. She blinked to see missiles being fired at her by the robot. Instead of dodging she decided to go forward and to leap on one missile to another to get close.

Then she struck the Archangel Sentinel with a strike with another ability of hers, upon the chest of the robot and suddenly Trask felt strange like he is having a heart attack, along with that his brain felt rather numb. What is this ability?

It's called the Hertza Haeon is a strike that delivers a high-frequency vibration to the victim, bypassing the victim's armour, and concentrating kinetic energy that, when used correctly, can be used to destroy or at least disrupt function of the brain or heart.

After that the robot fell to pieces, which left the chest of the robot, the only thing left and Trask regained his composure only to discover his greatest creation isn't moving. He heard a slicing of a blade cut out the chest of what was the robot and Alita standing there, looking at him.

"Please don't kill me," he gasped.

"Not so big anymore little man." Said Alita

Wordlessly she grabbed him the collar and threw him to the feet of the remaining shield and FBI agents who survived the robots attacks.

"Please don't let her kill me" Trask begged to them "Put me in prison I learned my lesson."

"You know I remember Hitler begging the same way you just did." Chuckled Dugan "So you know what, screw you."

Bolivar Trask turned to see Alita only for the cold steel of her blade cutting off his head with blood splattering on the ground. The angel of Justice had ended his life.

* * *

**1974 to 1979**

Everyone knew by now Bolivar Trask had betrayed his country, which led to his death and his company was taken over by Stark Industries. Speaking of Howard Stark his child Tony was born and Alita acted as a godmother to Tony, a few times she fed, bathed, burped, and changed his diaper.

Over the years during the 70's she popped up from place to place, helping out whenever she can until finally as the decade of the 70's came to an end she decided to lay low and take a vacation for awhile. However, if the world needs her, the Battle angel will be there. The legend lives on.

* * *

**AN:** More to come in 2020. I will take a break on this story as the next arc will skip to the 1990's

When I first started this story I never expected it to be this popular and to all reviewers and readers, my thanks to you. Until then take care.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	25. Part One: Return of the Battle Angel

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Twenty-Five

**Part One: Return of the Battle Angel**

* * *

**AN:** This chapter will be set during the events of Captain Marvel, which is 1995 and happy new year everyone.

* * *

Vers and the Skrulls crash in Los Angeles. While Talos and the Skrulls assume the role of surfers on a beach the next day, Vers crashes through the roof of a Blockbuster Video in the middle of a shopping plaza.

A brief communication with Yon-Rogg, learning she will be stranded on Earth for the next 22 hours, she attracts the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. after a night-shift Los Angeles Police Department officer reports her in.

Nick Fury and Phil Coulson led by Keller arrive at Los Angeles to interrogate Vers, dismissing her Kree authority and her claims that the Skrulls have arrived on Earth.

* * *

**Los Angeles train station**

After landing in Los Angeles, he spotted Vers and tried to neutralize her with a Skrull Sniper Rifle. He failed and she went after him. He went into a nearby train and shapeshifted into an old lady who just got off the train.

Vers noticed and started fighting him. The bystanders thought that Vers was fighting just an old lady, so they held her back. He managed to get away and shapeshift into another person.

The Skrull though he had gotten away only to be struck by something or someone. His heart rate started to increase, his body is shaking in a form of a seizure.

He lost control of his shape shifting ability transforming into various people right before the crowd of humans. The Skrull could only look up to see a cloaked figure standing before him.

"You don't belong on this planet," spoke the female voice.

"Who are you? asked the Skrull with a gasp?

Before she could answer, the Skrull reached for his blaster hidden in his wrist and tried to aim at the mysterious woman. Only for the cold steel of the woman's blade sliced off the hand and then the head of the shape shifting alien.

Vers had arrived to find the Skrull she had been chasing is dead, decapitated by a mysterious cloaked woman. Their eyes met as the crowd of people looked on, to witness a return as the woman pulled back her hood, the crowd is in awe.

Alita, the legendary Battle Angel has returned.

Vers narrowed her eyes as if she had previously met this girl. A girl that roughly looks like she hasn't aged a day since World War two. The crowd then backed off as Vers hands started to glow.

"The Skull attacked me," said Vers "In the name of the Kree back off he may have something I want."

"Then stand down." Said Alita

"No," growled Vers

Vers fired her energy stream at Alita. However the Battle angel spins around by using her momentum in form of a spin and sent the energy stream right back at Vers square in the chest that sent her flying to some distance. What did Alita just do?

This is Ausser Stosse A counter maneuver which redirects the kinetic energy of an attacking opponent back at them using a spin, adding to the momentum.

Alita then stopped and stared at a crystal object on the ground near the Skrull and took it. At the same time agent, Nick Fury and Phil Coulson have shown up to see Alita standing there over a dead alien.

The Battle angel used her ability to hack into the crystal and right before her eyes are a flash of memories. It's not hers. It's someone she had met before a young girl named Carol Danvers who had grown up to be an air force pilot. Last reported she is dead according to the files.

"It's an honor to finally meet you," said Coulson

"Quit drooling fan boy," said Fury "What do you have there."

"It's a crystal of her memories, and her name is Carol Danvers." Said Alita "Hold onto this will you"

She handed the crystal to Fury.

"Where did she go," asked Fury?

"Hm" said Alita "By my calculations she will land on dodger stadium."

"It will take us awhile to get there," said Coulson.

"I can get us there right now." Replied Alita "Comes in handy."

A wave from her hand which two right glowed and a portal opened up to show another location dodger stadium. Alita acquired these objects awhile ago from the ancient one. What are they if anyone had to ask?

The Sling Ring is a two-finger ring used by the Masters of the Mystic Arts which enables the wearer to open a temporary portal to another location. She did have to master it first before using it to go places.

"Do I need to ask," said Coulson

"Nevermind" shrugged the shoulders of Fury "Let's go."

* * *

**Dodger Stadium, Los Angeles**

The warrior known as Vers crashed hard into the back of the empty baseball stadium, bounced hard like a pebble upon water in the outfield until she regained her footing which left a dirt trail behind her and ended up stopping at home plate. She shook off in how she was attacked by her own attack.

"Carol Danvers," called out Alita

Vers looked to see the girl along with two others she did not recognize. Could this girl be working for the Skrulls? She did not know and all Vers knows that she is an enemy.

"I am a member of the StarForce of the Kree empire," and Vers "You ally with the Skrulls that makes you an enemy."

"You had flashbacks," said Alita "The crystal holds a secret to your past."

"You know nothing of me." Growled Vers "Prepare to die."

Vers charged at Alita in full speed, which the Battle angel braced herself and blocked her hits, then counter acting her own hits only for them to be blocked by Vers. Alita did want to hurt Carol Danvers, but will have to put her down so she will stop.

Moving in super-Sonic speed, she got behind Vers and the space warrior tried to match the girls speed only for Vers to be struck by a strike by Alita. Vers bellowed in pain by grabbing her ears as the ringing wouldn't stop until Vers passed out. What did Alita use?

Verschlag An initial Hertza Haeon-like strike that triggers a shock wave which bounces inside the body like a rubber ball before focusing in the extremities. The target may notice this as a ringing in their ears.

"She isn't dead," said Fury

"No, I just knocked her out." Said Alita "Best you put the crystal on her."

Fury took the crystal out of his pocket, placed it in Vers hand.

"So what now," asked Coulson?

"There is a place which could jog her memory." Said Alita "Let's go."

* * *

**Pancho's Bar**

Vers or the woman known as Carol Danvers lies on the bed on the top floor of the bar. She is dreaming of the past, the past she never knew, the past that is hers and then something happened that made her scream and woke up. She took quick breaths a few times and wiped the sweat from her brow.

Looking around this place looked familiar and then she glanced at herself to realize she is not wearing a Kree uniform, more of a common citizen of this planet called Earth.

"So, your awake," said Alita

"I met you," said Danvers "It was years ago, a child, on a beach."

"Yes," nodded Alita.

"I need to know more," said Danvers.

"Yeah you do," said Fury "You recognize this place."

"The smell," said Danvers,"I remember a friend, Maria."

"It would be best to have your past checked out," said Fury "At the base."

"How do I know you two are not Skrulls? Said Danvers

"Trust me I never heard of a Skrull before." Said Fury

"A shape shifting alien is new to me," said Alita

"Very well take me there." Said Danvers "To this base."

"I'll leave this situation to Shield." Said Alita "For now"

"Works for me," said Fury

* * *

**Rambeau residence, New Orleans**

Both Rambeau and her daughter Monica are surprised to see Vers or Carol Danvers still alive. They didn't believe it at first, because visiting them is the legendary Battle Angel.

The two identify Vers as Carol Danvers, a fighter pilot who was seemingly killed with Lawson in a test flight gone awry. They also identify Goose as Lawson and Danvers' pet.

Talos and Norex arrive at the Rambeau Residence, only to negotiate a temporary alliance after Talos reveals that he was in possession of a black box from the plane crash.

Talos reveals that Danvers has been deceived by the Kree and that the Skrulls are simply homeless refugees constantly on the run from the Kree, on the brink of extinction.

"Sounds like a tyrant like people," said Alita

"Yes, they are," said Talos.

"You've done more than enough Alita," said Danvers "I'll take it from here."

"Sure thing." Said Alita "Always fly high like an angel."

* * *

**Much later**

The Skrulls take temporary shelter at the Rambeau Residence, where Talos begins to recover from his injuries. Before Danvers departs Earth with the Skrulls to find them a new home, she hands Fury a modified Transmitter Pager to call her in the event of an emergency.

"Nice work," said Alita

"I'll be back," said Danvers

"Get going Captain Marvel." Smiled Alita

With that the Battle angel walked away.

* * *

**New Avengers facility: 2018**

Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, Steve Rogers and Natasha are in a room and examining a pager that was signaling for awhile. Until suddenly the device stopped signalling. They are startled by the appearance of someone else, a woman in costume.

"Where's Fury," asksd Danvers "Where's Alita?"

They looked at the woman and gave sharp glances at each other.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	26. Part Two: Return of the Battle Angel

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Twenty-six

**Part Two: Return of the Battle Angel**

* * *

**AN:** Hey, it's another chapter and this one will have a special surprise regarding a certain character, with the events of the movie as well and this will be set in 1998.

* * *

**New York City, New York, USA**

New York exerts a significant impact upon global commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters New York is an important center for international affairs and is widely deemed the cultural capital of the world.

As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. Indeed this city would put ancient Babylon to shame in regards to how many people live here. With roughly over 8 million people living here.

A man in his sixties sitting in his car and waiting for his nephew to show up. Suddenly a shadow looms over him, and he turned to see a man pointing a gun at him.

"Get out of the car and give me the keys." Said the robber

"Okay I will get out." Said the man

The man was about to get out of the car, suddenly the robber is pounced on by someone wearing a cloak and with one right cross to the jaw the robber is knocked out cold on the ground. People who had seen this watched in amazement and the cops came to get the robber.

"Thanks for the help." Said the man

"No problem." Nodded the woman

Then after that the man's nephew came and wondered what had happened. He looked worried and noticed his uncle is talking to a cloaked figure.

"What happened" asked the nephew?

"Yeah I'm fine, thank to her." Said the uncle

"Thank you," smiled the nephew "Who are you."

The figure pulled the cloak back to show who it is and everyone gasped to know who it is. The legendary Battle angel Alita from the history books.

"And, whom might you be young man? Said Alita

"I," stutters the nephew "I'm...Pee"

"Right, nice to meet you Mister Pee." Said Alita "Well take care and stay safe."

The Battle angel nodded and walked away into the crowd of people. The uncle and the nephew looked at each other for a moment, only then the nephew got in the car.

"See Peter," said the uncle "She knows great power, comes great responsibility."

"I understand, uncle Ben" said Peter "I really do."

Uncle Ben starts up the car and then driving away, while Peter is thinking if Alita wasn't there to save uncle Ben. He would have been killed, and the words of his uncle still echoed in his mind. Yes, perhaps he will be a hero like Alita and not some wrestler. His resolved hardened to the point he will be a man, a spider-man.

* * *

**The daily bugle**

"What's your name again kid," asked the man?

"Peter Mister Jameson," said Parker

"Whatever," said Jameson,"What do you think of the headline Spider-man hero or menace, I'd say menace."

"He's just doing what is best for the city." Said Peter

"Then why does he wear a mask, he is hiding something. I don't trust people with masks."Said Jameson

"I believe he protects the identity of the ones he loves, that makes him a hero." Said Parker

"Ah, that's horseshit," said Jameson "Spider-man and the Battle angel are menaces."

"Johan, that is crossing the line," said Robertson "She fought side by side with Captain America during WW2, and done a number of heroic deeds,"

"Mister Jameson," said Peter "The Atlanta accords have kept the ocean waters clean and..."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Jameson "where does she go, who does she see, I smell scandal."

What about the pictures" asked Peter?

"The pictures are crap, give me something better like Alita kissing a guy." Said Jameson "I want to know what she is hiding like Spider-man."Then he paused "Wait I know the headlines read Alita and Spider-man criminal masterminds."

Johan Jameson turned to look out the window.

"I smell a great story in that headline." Said Jameson

"Uh, Joana," said Robertson

"The people see her as a hero, but she doesn't fool me. She is a con artist and a lair."Said Jameson

"Joana, uh," said Robertson

"Not now Robbie," said Jameson "If Alita was here right now, I'd give her a piece of my mind and..."

Suddenly there is a hard wack that sliced the desk of Jameson. He turned around to see the Battle angel standing there, with her eyes glaring at him coldly and she withdraws her sword, only for her to stand in front of Jameson.

"Make me wonder if your using yellow journalism as an excuse of how much a coward you really are." Said Alita

"Now look Missy," shudders Jameson. "It's freedom of the press."

"So what are you hiding J Joana Jameson," said Alita "I know it must be your Adolf Hiter mustache? Make people wonder what is behind it."

Alita grabbed Jameson's mustache and ripped it off of his upper lip and she tosses it out of the window.

"Now," said Alita "You will pay the man his money and a bonus for working hard. Unless you rather have your balls ripped out next."

"I" sighed Jameson "Of course."

"Any more bad press about me or Spider-man," said Alita "I might convince my God son to buy this two-bit paper."

"Right," nodded Jameson

"Come along Mister Parker," said Alita

"Sure," nodded Parker

They both walk out of the room as Jameson muttered I should change my pants I just soiled myself.

"Thanks again." Said Parker

"It's no problem," said Alita "I was planning on coming here anyway, take care."

* * *

**Later on**

The Goblin strikes, holding Mary Jane and a tram car full of children hostage on top the Queensboro Bridge. The Goblin tells Spider-Man to choose who he wants to save, and when Spider-Man refuses to choose, the Goblin drops his hostages. Spider-Man manages to save the people on the tram, but he missed in saving MJ.

Only for Mary Jane to be saved by Alita which she used her super sonic speed to run on the water and leap up to grab the woman, then to put her on the walkway of the bridge. Alita gave Spider-man the thumbs up.

"Oh, so the Battle angel is here," said Goblin "Join me and we can rule the world together"

"No," said Alita

Gobin was about to throw pumpkin bombs at Alita, but Spider-man used a web blast to blind him. The pumpkin bomb accidentally exploded causing the green goblin to be thrown back in mid-air, only for him to rush at Spider-man.

"I'll handle the people on the tram, you go get him." Said Alita

The Goblin then grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building. Upon the rocky arrival, Green Goblin throws a pumpkin bomb into the building, crossing near Spider-Man and eventually exploding, thus subsequently injuring him and weakening his spider senses.

The Goblin then taunts him about how he denied their partnership before brutally beating on Spider-Man. Goblin savagely beats on him, despite his efforts to strike back.

Gobin gives extremely powerful punches to Spider-Man's mouth and cheek, giving him a jaw-jacking upper cut on the chin that sends him flying into the air and crashing into the ground, followed by more brutal punches to the face and a massive kick on the chest that sends Spider-Man flying into a wall.

However, the tables turn as the Goblin boasts of how he will later kill Mary Jane slowly, and an enraged Spider-Man clobbers him to the point of taking off his mask, revealing his true identity. Then one final blow to Goblins head ended it.

Bones fractured and shattered the skull of Norman Osborn. He lies dead where he is and Peter does some hard breathing before calming himself down. He is horrified at what he had done and Alita came in to check on them. She can see blood on his hands and tears rolling down his eyes.

"It's okay Peter," said Alita "You allowed your anger to get the best of you."

"Is this power a curse." Cried Peter

"No, it's what you have." Said Alita "Come let's go."

Peter couldn't stop sobbing, so Alita embraced him to calm himself down. However, he won't forget this anytime soon.

* * *

**Two days later: Central park**

Peter felt alone right now and has his costume in a bag, it's night time outside and he walks towards a trash can to simply do this. Throw the costume away for good and which he did.

The cover story was that Norman Osborn was killed by the Gobin, which Spider-man had a massive fight against the Gobin and won. Harry didn't hate Spider-man as he blamed the goblin for his father's death.

After the funeral Peter told uncle Ben what had happened and was given a lesson in a form of talk. Peter is still deciding to give up being Spider-man or continue to be him. As for him and Mary Jane they started dating.

Peter went to sit down at a park bench. Only he wasn't alone as a black male, wearing a trenchcoat and sporting an eye patch sat next to him.

"So, you're just going to give up." Said Fury

"I don't know what you mean." Said Parker

"Being Spider-man," said Fury "You feel sad in taking a life, because you let your anger get the best of you."

"Who are you," asked Parker?

"Nick Fury," said Fury "I knew your parents Peter, very good shield agents they were."

"Really," said Parker

"They died saving my life," said Fury "As responsible people."

"Like Uncle Ben says," said Parker "With great power, comes great responsibility."

"Got that right." Said Fury "Now get off your ass and go be Spider-man." He hands Peter the bag with the costume inside.

Watching in the background is Alita who then turned to walk away.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, I made a change or two to the Spider-man film of 2002 and instead had it set in 1998. This Peter Parker is not the likeness of Tobie Magurie.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	27. The day like no other

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Twenty-seven

**The day like no other**

* * *

**AN:** This chapter will deal with Alita being involved in a event that had changed history and shocked the world to the core. Just so you know if you watched this event on television or you were there or had someone you know lost their lives.

It's nothing personal, it's more of a what if it didn't happen or was stopped, like in the MCU for example.

Also, there have been tons of conspiracy theories about this event that might draw negative criticism to write it in this chapter. The story and chapter are purely fictional, only the event was real.

* * *

**September 11th 2001 0:8:30:0 hours morning time**

Its a typical day in New York City which has just started and people of the city are either going to work or coming home from work. The majority of people are listening on radio Howard Stern talking about having Pam Anderson at his place and doing nothing sexual to her.

Which of course he is getting mocked by others on his radio show. Traffic is normal on the morning rush, why because people are used to it and nothing uneventful is going on in the city. It had been a cool night and the warmth of the morning sun changed all of that.

Nearby the Twin Towers of the world trade center it's business as usual as the iconic buildings stand tall among the New York skyline and then a roar of an engine echoed in the background and a shadow loomed over their heads. They watch as a plane is flying towards one of the towers.

The people could only stare in horror of what was about to happen, or what would have happened. At the same time a sonic boom streaked past the people on the ground, as a blur went by them and ran up one of the towers, then using the blurs momentum to bounce off the tower feet first.

Then two quick precisions from the speeding blur cut off the wings of the plane and the plane goes into a tail spin, only for the plane to go through a portal and make a hard landing on the other side which is Central Park.

People are in shock at what just happened, then they spotted Alita standing tall in between the towers. Another roar of a plane engine echoed in the background and a plane was spotted flying towards another tower. Alita sped up the tower, bounced off at the tower and ran into the other tower window just high enough.

Alita crashed through the office window, moved the past several objects like people and furniture. Then Alita jumped out of the window on the other side of the tower, only then go towards the plane head on, land on the nose of the plane and successfully hack into the planes systems to change course towards a new destination.

The plane flew to the left and avoided both towers, a portal opened up and she, along with the plane landed hard on the grounds of Central Park. The news media got wind of this fairly quickly.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D mobile headquarters**

"Talk to me," said Fury "I want to know what is going on."

"Director," said one shield agent "Two plane crashes just occurred at Central Park, but according to media reports the planes were heading towards the towers."

"God damn" muttered Fury.

"Sir," said another "The reports state the Battle angel was the one who brought down the planes."

"Who is nearby," asked Fury?

"Agent Coulson and Agent May, in NYC." Said the shield agent

"Send them to Central park," said Fury "I want shield go condition red."

* * *

**Central Park, New York City, USA**

Only moments ago the planes had landed hard upon the grounds of the park itself and emergency crews are on the way, Alita leaped off of one of the planes and headed towards the side door of the plane to open it up. Only for someone else to land next to her.

"I just saw two planes crash here? said Parker

"Yes, Peter they did." Said Alita "Now go check on the other plane and I will look at this one."

"Okay," said Parker

Spider-man went over to the other plane and ripped open the side door to head inside and Alita opened the door to head inside. At that moment a shield jet landed nearby and Agent Coulson and May ran towards the planes.

"Alita," called out Coulson "How are the passengers."

"What passengers," said Alita stepping out of the plane "No one is on board only a remote control at the cockpit and rest the plane has explosives on the seats."

"Same here," said Spider-man.

"What?" Gasped Coulson "Director Fury there is a problem."

_"What is it,"_ asked Fury over the ear piece communicator?

"There is no one on board the planes, according to Alita the planes were remote controlled and rigged with explosives."

_"Find those people now,"_ barked Fury _"Another plane almost hit the Pentagon and_ a _fourth plane was taken over by highjackers, only for the passengers to take it back and landed the plane thanks to a retired shield agent"_

"Sir, what just happened." Asked May

_"Chaos was just avoided."_ He sighed _"Fury out."_

* * *

**Logan Airport: Boston, Massachusetts 10, minutes later**

With what had transpired in New York all flights on the east coast are suspended until further notice. However one plane in particular a diplomatic plane belonging to Sudia Arabia ignored the order and was about to take off. The pilot sees a girl standing in the middle of the runway.

The pilot panicked which he can see it's the legendary Battle angel and pulled the throttle to pick up speed. Only for Alita to slice the wings and tail off with her trusty sword. It sent the plane back down to the runway. Alita stood in front of the plane again.

"No one is leaving," said Alita "Even if you have diplomatic status or not."

"By the order of shield," called out Fury "Everybody out of the plane."

Not wanting to make a scene everyone got out of the plane and are surrounded by shield agents. In the meantime Alita went over to Coulson and May whom are looking over the files of the airport on a computer.

"How did the hijackers kidnap people on board a plane," asked May?

"Store them somewhere, so they won't be found and kill them later," said Coulson "Wise idea to cover something up."

"Not inside the airport," thought Alita out loud "More like the air hangers if you want to hide something or someone, best to search."

Alita went over to the air hangers and one by one she sliced open the doors to look inside. No luck so far, until she came upon an air hanger with a secured locking system, but she opened it with no problem and went inside, only for her to come out moments later.

"I found them" shouted Alita.

"Are they alive," asked Fury?

"Yes, but are sleeping and tied up," said Alita "Sleeping gas no less."

"The air hanger is some kind off the books air hanger," said Coulson "Won't be hard to find who owns or used it."

"Damn this is fucked up," said Fury "All right let's get these people help."

* * *

**Afghanistan, few days later**

The wind blew upon the sands of an area of mountains known as Tora Bora. A terrorist guard post has several armed men there and all is quiet or least it was as a bone chilling scream echoed all around. Then a head of their comrade rolled at their feet.

"Stand aside," spoke a female voice in Arabic

They turn to look and see a cloaked figure standing there with a sharp blade dripping with blood. Pulling back the hood they gasp to see her, here the legendary Battle Angel Alita. They raised their weapons and opened fired upon her.

Quickly Alita dispatched them by slicing them to bits and pressed forward to move further into the mountain. Leaving nothing, but blood and body parts in her wake. She came upon a terrorist patrol backed by a tank.

She doesn't hesitate and with her fist charged with energy she leaped up in the air and came down upon the tank.

**KABOOM**

The tank is blasted to pieces and killing whomever was inside, along with the terrorist patrol which left a deep crater and Alita standing tall. Her eyes narrowed and continued to move quickly.

In a cave certain people are eating a meal and are unaware of what is transpiring outside of the cave. A scream is then heard followed by gas grenades that exploded around then. Before anyone else could move the slicing of a blade tore into the people.

When the gas cleared a pile of bodies are upon the ground, and blood had been splattered on the walls. A man stumbled to the ground as Alita towered over him and her blade inches to his chest.

"You will have to kill me," said the man.

"There are far worse fates than death Osama Bin Laden," said Alita "So you will tell us what you know."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	28. Rumble in Budapest

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Twenty-eight

**Rumble in Budapest**

* * *

**AN:** This chapter will be set in 2005 in the MCU of what two characters described during the Battle of New York almost similar to Budapest.

* * *

**Budapest, Hungry midnight**

The capital and the most populous city of Hungary, and the tenth-largest city in the European Union by population within city limits. The city has an estimated population of 1,752,286 over a land area of about 525 square kilometres (203 square miles).

Budapest is both a city and county, and forms the centre of the Budapest metropolitan area, which has an area of 7,626 square kilometres (2,944 square miles) and a population of 3,303,786, comprising 33% of the population of Hungary.

**KABOOM**

An explosion rocked the capitol, shaking the ground and shattering windows of where the explosion had occurred. Gunfire is exchanged in the background of when two people are seen running away from something or someone.

A large number of people are shooting back at them with energy based Hydra like weapons, whom are being followed by an old Hydra tank and several smaller vehicles. An arrow shot out by the man with a bow and quiver, while a woman with red hair provided cover fire.

"This is Delta team," said the man "We needs an evacuation on the double, come under heavy fire."

"Is the target been eliminated? said Fury over the ear piece communicator.

"A negative on target," said the woman "The target has toys to play with."

"Get outside the city," said Fury "Your evacuation point will be there at the coordinates, Fury out."

"Well," said the man "Were alone now."

"All them against us," smiled the woman "Seems like fair odds."

"Heh," said the man "I like those odds."

Who are these people? If anyone had to ask. Providing cover fire from the man shooting arrows is a red head and busy woman in black skin tight outfit, the noticeable features is two gauntlets like weapons and a belt buckle of a symbol of a spider a black widow. Her name is Natasha Romanova formally trained by red room.

Until she wanted out and her actions caught the attention of shield. Which they had sent the man shooting the arrows to kill her, only for her life to be spared by him and after that they became partners on missions from time to time. Which is why she is codenamed Black Widow.

The man is an expert marksman trained in shooting arrows who grew up in the circus and raised by his mentor Trickshot. When he got a little older he joined shield and rose to the ranks of one of the best agents, his name is Clint Barton Codenamed Hawkeye.

They continued to shoot there way, nearly avoiding being shot themselves and the both of them knew they had to get out of Budapest. Clint shot one of the drivers in a Jeep that was shooting at them, getting on board Natasha and Clint drove away what the armed people have chase shooting at them.

The both of them were sent by shield to take out a rogue Hungarian general, only for them to discover the general had found a large cache of Hydra weapons left behind after World War Two. What the world does not need is another Hydra running around.

Clint drives while Natasha fires back at their chasers in motorbikes and firing old Hydra powered energy weapons. Black Widow got a few lucky shots, which a few chasers were knocked off their bikes. A loud noise echoed in the background which the Hydra tank had fired it's main cannon.

Clint drove to a side street at the nick of time. A Explosion occurred that hit the ground behind them. Clint continued to drive and avoid being hit at the same time. This won't be easy getting out of the city, but they will make due with what they have.

Up ahead is the same chasers only now they are heading towards them. Being shot from behind and being shot in front of them is no fun for anyone. Clint sees an opportunity.

"Nat, light it up." Said Clint

"Got it." Nodded Natasha

Driving closer to a gas station Black Widow threw two timed grenades at the propane tank. Clint controlled the vehicle to drive down an alleyway, which the chasers see where they are going. However the propane tank exploded, the chain reaction caused the gas station to explode.

The superhot flames engulfed the chasers in motorcycles and small vehicles. Clint smiled and Black Widow nodded in satisfaction, then driving out of the alleyway to turn to a side street only for the Hydra tank to fire and hit the jeep along it's left side.

The jeep is sent flying in the air and tossed the both of them out the vehicle. Both Clint and Natasha braced themselves for a hard landing upon the ground. Slowly getting up they can see and hear the old Hydra tank coming with armed men wielding old Hydra weapons. Getting to cover they fired back at the armed men.

"If we're going down." Said Barton "Let's take a few of them with us."

"Ah, why not." Said Natasha "You only live twice."

Suddenly they see the old Hydra tank fired it's main cannon and an energy shell is coming down upon them. They kept on firing ignoring death is coming for them. Suddenly a slice from a blade echoed in the background and a flash of light occurred, which the energy shell exploded in half above their heads.

"How did that happened" Gasped Barton?

"Guess God is on our side." Smiled Natasha

"No, just an angel." Said Alita "A battle angel."

There is a pause in the fight as everyone is surprised to see the legendary Battle Angel here, her cloak and hair blew into the wind. Her blade in hand and turned to look at the both of them.

"The two of you have a target to take out? Said Alita "Go through the portal to get him."

"Battle Angel it will be my honor." Said Barton

"Nice to meet you Alita," said Natasha

"I'll handle things out here." Said Alita "Go get him."

Alita used the ring to open a magic portal and Hawkeye along with Black Widow stepped inside. Then Alita turned her attention towards the old Hydra tank, and she leaped up in the air with a charged fist to come down upon the tank.

* * *

**Later on**

The rogue general lays dead on the floor with a gunshot wound to the forehead and an arrow to the chest. Many more bodies lay dead on the floor and the outside of the parliament building more bodies of the rogue general paramilitary forces that once held World War two Hydra weapons.

The old Hydra tank is in pieces that is scattered all around and a crater is there upon impact of what Alita had done. Shield reinforcements had arrived. Natasha and Clint are glad the mission is over with.

"Thanks for the help." Said Barton

"I was nearby," said Alita "Heard what was going down and came to help."

"We should do this again sometime." Chuckled Natasha

"Next time I will bring the party to you." Giggled Alita.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	29. Iron Angel

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Twenty-nine

**Iron Angel**

* * *

**AN:** The series of chapters will be the starting point for the modern day MCU, and this chapter is set in 2008 from the events of Iron Man with some differences.

* * *

**Somewhere in Afghanistan**

While riding in a transport convoy, Stark is critically wounded in an ambush and held captive in a cave by the Terrorists calling themselves the Ten Rings. An electromagnet built by fellow captive Ho Yinsen keeps the shrapnel that wounded Stark from reaching his heart and killing him.

The terrorist leader, Raza offers Stark freedom in exchange Stark must build a Jericho missile for the group, but Stark and Yinsen agree that Raza will not keep his word. Tony did wonder if his god mother Alita found out about what had transpired.

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum: Hong Kong days later**

Water poured down Alita's cyborg body while in the shower, her black Raven hair whipped back the water. Of course she is waterproof and felt relaxed in this place. She had used it from time to time to live here. To do what? Train, meditate and learn more about this past timeline.

Every so often her thoughts wandered to her future and what was going on without her. Perhaps the same as always a struggle to survive and one day she will return to the future to liberate it from Nova. For now she will do what she can here.

She would wander the world if she needed to and visited places such as Altantis and Wakanda to keep tabs on people she knew. She tried to find James Howlett or the X-Men mutants, but found nothing as they simply vanished. She did consultant the Ancient one, but she did not know why they disappeared.

Alita stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel to dry herself off and walked to the bedroom simply as she is. Lying on the bed is her clothes the ones she had worn since World War Two, by the side of the bed is the blade of Damascus.

Hanging on the wall and situated on various places are trophies, like objects and pictures of the past. Including a special citizens status plaque from the U.N. to let her know, she can go anywhere she wants or lives anywhere she wants. Alita had become as popular as Santa Claus.

She does get fan mail and a lot of it too. Mostly Marriage proposals, interviews, or some odd event. Overall she just goes about her business from years to years. On the table a cell phone started to buzz, she has a private number that only a select few. Grabbing the phone, she pressed a button to put it on speakers.

"Alita, are you there? Said the woman "This is Pepper Potts."

"Oh, hello Miss Potts." Said Alita "How may I help you, I hope my god son is not in trouble again."

"His convoy was hit and according to sources he was captured by terrorists calling themselves Ten Rings," said Potts "It happened in Afghanistan."

"All right I will handle it from here," said Alita "I will bring my god son home."

"A man named James Rhodes is looking for him as well." Said Potts

"Understood." Nodded Alita

Alita ended the phone conversation, put on the clothing she is always wearing and drapes the cloak on her. Then grabbed her blade and used the magic of the ring to open a portal to get there. She always had to hitchhike on a plane or a blimp or speed across the ocean to get to places. She stepped in as she and the portal vanished.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Afghanistan**

While pretending to work on the missile, Stark and Yinsen secretly build a powerful electric generator called an Arc Reactor, to power Stark's electromagnet, and then they begin to build a powered suit of armor, designed by Stark, to help them escape. The Ten Rings attack the workshop when they discover Stark's plan, but Yinsen sacrifices himself to distract them while Stark's suit powers up.

Using the armored suit, Stark fights his way out of the cave to find a mortally wounded Yinsen, who reassures Stark and urges him to continue his escape and not waste his life. An enraged Stark leaves the cave, burns the terrorist's stockpile of Stark Industries produced weapons and flies away, only then to crash in the desert.

A shadow looms over Tony in the desert he looked up to see who it is and smiled. Alita stared down at him and wondered what happened to him, he appears to be injured and to wear a damaged suit of armor.

"Like regular Iron Man," said Alita "Runs in the family."

"Hi Mom," chuckled Stark "What's for dinner."

"You look like hell Stark," said Rhodes "Let's get you home."

* * *

**Stark Industries Headquarters**

Stark returns home and announces that his company will no longer manufacture weapons, having seen first hand the strife that his weapons had caused in the wrong hands. Obadiah Stane, his father's old partner and the company's manager, advises Stark that this may ruin Stark Industries and his father's legacy.

"No it won't," said Stark "So I'm putting someone in charge of overseeing the change to the company."

"I would be glad to do it." Smiled Stand

"No," shook the head of Stark "I have someone else in mind."

"Who" asked Stane?

"That would be me," said Alita

"What," growled Stane "her, she doesn't know how to run a business, you can't do this."

"I just did," said Stark

"I was wondering how the Ten Rings knew where Tony would be at," said Alita "So I did some investigating and I found out who spilled the beans."

"Who," asked Stane?

"You," growled Stark

Tony swung a right cross to the jaw of Stane, which he stumbled back and fell to the floor. He looked up while rubbing his jaw.

"My god mother is many things," said Stark "Smart too, like me and she found evidence on who or what you been doing. Trying to get me out of the way to run the company. So guess what. You're fired."

"You can't fire me." Yelled Stane "Your making a mistake."

"Shield would like a word with you." Said Alita

Coulson and several shield agents came in and dragged Stane away as he is kicking and screaming.

* * *

**Stark Manor: Months later**

Tony Stark spends the next few months building an improved version of his suit, as well as a more powerful arc reactor for his chest. Alita had walked into his workshop and sees him working hard. She knew the element is slowly poisoning Tony's body and had brought blueprints with her.

"You've been working hard." Said Alita

"Yeah well, it's giving me ideas." Said Stark "What do you have with you."

"It's blue prints your father and I created a long time ago," said Alita

She rolled it on the table, and Tony looked at the blueprints. He looked amazed at what he sees. It's a rediscovered element and tried to synthesize it, resulting in the new and more powerful clean energy source. Tony noted at the time his father didn't have the technology, however he does and went right to work.

"Thanks," said Stark "How's the company."

"It's all done and I put Potts in charge of running the day to day operations now." Said Alita

"Good call, I like Pepper." Said Stark

"She would make a great girlfriend to you, unlike the other women you have been with." Said Alita

"Hey, now hold on." Sighed Tony "I was just being a Playboy like my father was."

"I know," she giggled."Your father made several passes at me, before he married Maria."

"I made an armor for you." Said Tony

Tony pressed a button and rising up from the floor is a sleek and sexy looking armor. It has a black and yellow paint job to it. The breast plate is rather medium.

"Not bad," said Alita "The breast plates are rather medium, your not picturing me naked."

"Uh," he said rather sheepish "Kind of. The name of the armor is Iron Angel."

"That's a name of a band in Germany." said Alita "I'll call it Gunvalkyrie, not like I will need it...but it will come in handy someday."

"Cool." Nodded Stark.

* * *

**Few days later**

At Tony's first public appearance after his return, Christine Everhart informs him that the old Stark Industries weapons, including the Jericho missile, were recently delivered to the Ten Rings and are being used to attack Yinsen's home village. Taking the news hard he quickly left to change his clothes.

* * *

**Gulmira, Afganastan**

Tony in the newly created suit of his called Iron Man arrived at the village of Ho Yinsen once lived. He was enraged at what he was informed of and quickly came here. He scanned around to find a battle had taken place. He let out a deep breath, is he already too late.

No, wait. The people are alive, but where are the terrorists? To his discovery that weapons that his company once built are destroyed and the bodies of terrorists lay dead on the ground. He heard screaming and spotted his capture Abu running away or at least trying to from people in the village.

"If you were here sooner," said Alita "It would of been a great party."

"I wanted to have some fun." Replied Stark "Nice work"

* * *

**Stark Manor: days later**

"Well Shell head," said Fury "I see you are working hard."

"Who are you," asked Stark?

"Director Fury of Shield," said Fury, "you heard of the Avengers Initiative."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	30. The Incredible Battle Angel

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Thirty

**The Incredible Battle Angel**

* * *

**AN:** This chapter will be set during the events of the 2008 film Incredible Hulk and a month after the events of Iron Man or the Iron Angel chapter. Also, there will be a special cameos as well.

* * *

"Look I need your help Miss Angel," said Ross "It's about the fugitive..."

"Dr. Bruce Banner,"said Alita "Who transformed into a green hulk like creature."

"So you know." Said Ross

"That he injured your daughter years ago and escaped." Said Alita "Sounds like to me it's more of a personal vendetta."

"Banner is a threat to world security," said Ross angrily

"The man just wants to be left alone," Alita pointed that to Ross "He hasn't attacked any country or anyone. I know you went after him, and innocent lives were almost lost because of your arrogance."

"I don't need a lecture from some WW2 fossil," said Ross "I can go to Shield about Bruce Banner."

"They will tell you the same thing, is no." Replied Alita "And if you talk down at me like that again, you'll have more to worry about than a rampaging green creature."

"This is a waste of time," shouted Ross.

General Thunderbolt Ross just stormed out of the room, got into a Jeep that is parked outside and he got in. The driver drives him away as Ross is growling in annoyance. Fine, if no one else wants to take down Banner, he will do it himself as he has the perfect soldier in mind for the job.

* * *

**One Hour later: Army base**

Ross explains to Blonsky how Banner first became the Hulk, an astonished and vengeful Blonsky declares he wants Banner's power. Ross arranges for Blonsky to be injected with a Gamma-ray serum, which has been kept in cold storage, giving him enhanced abilities.

Blonsky wanted to test his new-found abilities on the legendary Battle Angel Alita, but Ross told him not to and focus on Banner. Blonsky is more than happy to take on the Green giant that Banner transforms into. He can't wait to do it, but they will have to find him first.

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere**

Bruce Banner returns to Culver University in the United States, where the Hulk was born. He reunites with Betty, who is dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. He still loved Betty after all these years, and he wondered what his cousin Jennifer was up to these days.

He also found his old friend Stanley Lieber, a pizzeria owner, who gave him a job as a delivery boy. Banner used this job to sneak past a university security guard to continue his research, only to discover that the government got rid of all the details of the incident. One night Betty visited the pizzeria, discovered Banner, and the pair reunited shortly thereafter.

* * *

**The next day**

General Thaddeus Ross received a tip-off from Leonard Samson to Bruce Banner's whereabouts and staged a military attempt to capture the scientist on the Culver University campus. The soldiers chased Banner into the library and locked him into a walkway. Ross ordered tear gas fired through the window, which caused Banner to transform into the Hulk.

The hulk jumped out the window and was attacked by the Strategic Operations Command Center. Hulk fought back and destroyed several vehicles Blonsky was again thrown into the fray, this time with biological enhancements of his own.

Blonsky was able to hold his own against Banner for a short time before retreating, and Ross sent in a Humvee with experimental high-tech Stark Industries Sonic Cannons. The Cannons fired at the Hulk or at least they were which the Sonic Energy bounced off in front of the Hulk. There is a brief pause as there is a reason why.

Alita the battle angel stands in front of them, the Hulk blinked in surprise at this puny human girl. While Blonsky smiled in anticipation, she is here and will use his abilities to fight the both of them. General Ross growled at this, how dare she interfere in his operation.

"Move aside," spoke Ross "That Monster attacked a university."

"No," shaking the head of Alita "You attacked the University, and civilians were injured because of your reckless behavior." She continued to speak "He wanted to see his girlfriend and be left alone."

Blonsky is done talking as he speeds forward to attack the battle angel as Ross is yelling the soldier to stand down, but he isn't listening. Alita dodged quickly and counter-attacked by landing rapid punches to the body of the enhanced soldier, then tossing him into a tree.

He crashed through the tree, then landing hard upon the ground. He regained his footing and healed up as he ran faster than any human. Then leaping up to pounce on the legendary battle angel. Only for the Hulk to the swift kick Blonsky which he is sent flying many feet in the air until he crashed hard upon the ground. Bones broken he didn't get up.

"Hulk smash," spoke Alita in displaying a fist bump to Hulk

"Grr...Angel bash," grunted the Hulk returning the favor

Hulk knew he had to leave. Betty Ross approached Banner as an Apache Helicopter firing on them. Only for Alita to defect the machine gun fire in rapid super sonic speeds Hulk threw a piece of debris at the helicopter, knocking it to the ground. Banner shielded Ross from the explosion, Alita saved the lives of the soldiers, before Hulk and Betty Ross fled the scene.

Injured Blonsky is pissed off at both Alita and the hulk, but knew he needed power, power beyond even they have. He will get it no matter what and didn't give a damn about anyone else, to hell with them all.

* * *

**Harlem, New York days later**

As both Banner and Betty Ross were taken into custody, Blonsky, now a hideous titan known as Abomination, began rampaging through the city in a bid to draw out Hulk. Banner, realizing that he was the only one who could stop the Abomination, was able to convince General Thaddeus Ross to release him.

Bruce Banner suggested that if he focused on attacking Blonsky during the transformation, Hulk would do that as opposed to him unleashing more random destruction. Abomination kept on smashing and destroying things until he stopped and stared at the one target he had been looking for Alita the battle angel.

"I am more powerful than you are now," said the creature "I am Abomination,"

Abomination picked up a car and threw it at Alita only for the vehicle to be stuck in mid-air by webbing and is tossed back at the creature. Which exploded upon the creatures face and landing nearby Alita is Spiderman.

"Hello, Peter." Said Alita "How's Mary Jane."

"She's fine," said Spiderman "MJ is taking care of Peter jr, now."

"Shall we? said Alita

"Yeah let's," nodded Spiderman.

"Who are you," asked Abomination?

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman," he spoke to him.

"Puny bug man, bah," he growled.

"Bug man seriously," spoke Spiderman "A spider is an arachnid, not a bug."

Abomination leaped up and tried land a boney fist to the both of them. They leaped put of the way, and Spiderman fired web blasts upon the body of the creature to keep him from moving and Alita used her blade as she ignited it with hot plasma which she slashed upon his body, pieces of bone had fallen off and the creature roared in anger as he tossed things around at them.

Then someone jumped out of the helicopter, counting on the fall to trigger a transformation. Banner's plan succeeded and he transformed into Hulk. Hulk emerged from a crater on the street and roared to call the Abomination's attention, and rips apart of his shirt to get ready to fight Blonsky.

"Wow this looks to be a monster mash," said Spiderman

Hulk charged toward Abomination, who speared him off his feet. Hulk smashed a police car in half and used the pieces as boxing gloves. He punched Abomination repeatedly into the pavement so hard it caused a crater.

Hulk prepared to give him one more punch, but Abomination kicked him through a wall into a nearby building. Abomination climbed the wall, and General Thaddeus Ross ordered the helicopter to open fire on him, chasing him to the roof. The helicopter chased Abomination across the rooftops, then he lunged and grabbed the helicopter just as Hulk arrived and grabbed him.

The two goliath's wrestling caused the helicopter to crash on the ruins of a building and crush Abomination. Betty and the general tried to get out before Abomination appeared unharmed and taunted Hulk once more.

The two faced off again and Abomination pinned Hulk against a wall and stabbed him in the chest with his exposed elbow while mocking him. Meanwhile, the destroyed helicopter was leaking fuel and releasing sparks, threatening to cause a fire with Betty and the general still trapped inside it.

However, seeing Betty in danger made Hulk angrier, so he overpowered Abomination and slammed him into the wall just as the helicopter caught fire. Banner clapped his hands together, creating a shockwave that blew out the fire, saving Betty and the general. Hulk pushes back against the Abomination.

Abomination hit Hulk with a concrete pillar on a chain, then turned his attention to the Ross'. As he was about to kill them, Hulk yelled "Hulk, Smash!"only for something else to happen. Alita in super sonic speeds came right at Abomination with a charged palm strike upon the head of the creature.

**KABOOM**

The flash of light blinded people, and the explosion rocked the area, while the smoke cleared people stared in disbelief. The body of the Abomination is only thing that was left of the monster and the head had been completely obliterated. Two people watching nearby just spoke to each other.

"Man, talk about getting clobbered, huh Reed," chuckled the man

"Yeah, Ben." Nodded Reed

"My money was on Alita anyway." Smiled Ben

"Alita is such a babe," spoke the young man.

"She's way out of your league, Johnny." Said the woman

"At least I didn't date a nerd Sue," said Johnny

The four people walked away from the scene.

"That was cool," said Spiderman

"It's best you go." Alita stared at the Hulk "The damage has been done here."

Hulk shared a brief moment with Betty, but when the army appeared, he decided that staying would only put Betty in more danger and left the scene with the army in hot pursuit. General Ross silently allowed Hulk to escape, having understood that his power is too great.

"Say Alita. You know Tony Stark right." Said Spiderman,"You think you can get me tickets to the Stark Expo."

"I'll see what I can do." Smiled Alita

At the same time, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Natasha Romanoff found Samuel Sterns and saw his mutation. When he tried to convince her to help him, evade the authorities while demonstrating his new god complex, she shot him in the head and called a clean-up team, leaving Sterns body for them to pick up.

* * *

**Later on**

Ross sat at the bar and was utterly humiliated at what had transpired. His superiors had stripped him of his rank and kept on drinking for a bit. His daughter didn't want to talk to him, and he was given an honorable discharge with the full military pension. It was a bad week for him and then suddenly a suited man showed up. He sighed it's Tony Stark.

"You know it could have been avoided if you let the green guy alone," said Stark "That's what a team is to handle matters like what happened."

"So in other words," said Ross,"You told me so."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Canada**

"Your cousin is sick in the hospital and needs a blood transfusion." Said Alita

"I'm still wanted Alita," said Banner "Can she get it from someone else."

"Nope, family blood only." Replied Alita

"Great," muttered Banner "Alright, I'll do it. I hope she doesn't turn into a hulk or a she-hulk."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	31. Tools of the trade

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Thirty-one

**Tools of the trade**

* * *

**AN: **This chapter will be set between the events of Iron Man 2, Thor, and the ending point to Captain America: The first Avenger.

* * *

**Stark Mansion: Malibu, California**

"Aw, come on just be at the Expo." Said Stark

"Okay, Okay I will be at the opening ceremony," said Alita "And in return I need some tickets for three people I know."

"You mean the Parker's, consider it done." smiled Stark

"Nice job embarrassing, Justin Hammer like that." Giggled Alita "I watched the whole thing on television, he's a jerk off."

"Indeed" said Stark "I hired Rhodes as a security consultant for Stark Industries."

"He's a good choice to have." Nodded Alita "It's best to stay on your guard as Hammer was talking to Sterns and Ross."

"Always do, as I am Iron Man." Said Stark "As I kept my identity a secret, Rhodes, yourself and Pepper knows."

"Wise choice," replied Alita "I won't be going to Monaco, as I heard rumors of a hammer dropping in the desert."

"Anyone I should know of." Said Stark

"Not yet," said Alita "In due time you will."

* * *

**Queens, New York City USA**

Iron man flew over New York City, only to land in the scenario of the Stark Expo and host its opening ceremony for a cheering Stark appeared and stood by the side of his bodyguard Iron Man, then taking the microphone he speaks to the people and the audience at home

"Please, it's not about me. It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back... to the Stark Expo."

"Also I have s very special guest," smiled Stark "She was last here in 1974, with my father. The one and only who is my godmother. The legendary battle angel."

The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping as Alita came out of no where in spectacular fashion, displaying various of moves and in the background of the television monitors showing past events of the legendary battle angel Alita. She then takes the microphone.

"As you all know I don't like to toot my own horn." Spoke Alita "I welcome all of you to the Stark Expo on this fine night and always remember the angel of Justice is always out there." She handed the microphone to Tony

He talked about the purpose of the Stark Expo, the importance of their legacy, as organizations from all over the world would join efforts for the sake of a better future. While displaying his father's opening for the Stark Expo made in 1974, Stark went backstage and Alita went with him, following them is Iron Man.

* * *

**Meanwhile in New Mexico**

Two physicists, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis, is in the New Mexico desert, working from the van while conducting research on an aurora-borealis-type phenomenon. Suddenly a large tornado/lightning storm develops and they drive towards it to investigate. The van hits a man from inside the maelstrom and they stop. They find a man, a well-built blond, semi-conscious, they take him to the hospital.

When the scientists return to their outpost in town they discover S.H.I.E.L.D. confiscating all of their equipment and research in connection to the recent atmospheric disturbances, and the appearance of Thor's hammer. Unsure of what to do, the trio goes back to the hospital but Thor has escaped. As they drive off in the van, they hit the Asgardian man again and knock him out, but this time they take him with them. Foster gives him civilian clothes that belonged to her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

**Later on:The bar**

Selvig takes Thor out for a drink, now trying to convince Thor to leave Foster alone due to the complications he has and would continue to cause her. The two chug boilermakers and bond. Thor turned to see a object called a television and his eyes widen in shock it's her, the girl called Alita. The same one she fought and killed the frost giant.

"You know," said Thor "I met her before."

"Oh is that so," replied Selvig

"She fought and killed a frost giant." Chuckled Thor "A capable warrior."

"She is as popular as Santa Claus." Said Selvig

"Where can I find her." Asked Thor?

"She comes and goes," said Selvig "Lays low most of the time, helps out when she can."

"I understand." Nodded Thor

* * *

**On Asgard**

Loki freezes Heimdall and uses the Bifrost to meet with Laufey. It is revealed that Loki was the one who let the Frost Giants into Asgard to try to retrieve the casket during Thor's coronation. He makes a deal with Laufey that he will let them into Asgard again to kill Odin and have their casket, and in return, they will return home in peace. Loki then commands the Destroyer to go to Earth and kill Thor.

* * *

**New Mexico, town**

The Destroyer arrives in the New Mexico desert and starts blasting everything with a heat ray. Thor and the three scientists attempt to get everyone away safely. Thor confronts the Destroyer and asks Loki, who can see and hear what is going on from Asgard, to leave the humans alone in return for himself. Thor was just about to be swatted like a fly

**CLANG**

The destroyer is hit and sent flying out of town into the desert which landed hard on the ground. Thor, Jane Foster, and the warriors three with Sif to see Alita standing there with Thor's hammer in hand, electricity radiated upon her body.

"So, sorry I hope I didn't steal your thunder." Giggled Alita

"Not at all," chuckled Thor "I must do battle against..."

Before he could say more Thor leaped in front of Alita and is struck in the chest by the energy beam of the destroyer, which it came back into town running. Jane Foster cried and Alita's eyes narrowed as Thor's blood is on the ground, using her fingers she placed it under her eyes and charged forward at the Destroyer.

The armor tried to swat Alita like a fly, but she moved to quickly and slammed the hammer upon the chest of the destroyer, it was thrown out of town and high in the air. Suddenly it's hit again by Alita from it's backside and it crashed hard upon the ground.

Alita was just about to finish it off until no will of her own the hammer propelled her backwards and into the direction of Thor who doesn't look injured at all. Alita looked surprised at first, but shrugged it off.

"I believe this is mine," said Thor

"Yes, shall we take it out together." Smiled Alita

"Then let's do it." Said Thor

"Then hang on." Said Alita

They both grabbed the hammer and Alita tossed him on her back. Then in super sonic speeds she dashed toward the Destroyer, she palm charges up with energy holding the hammer in hand and Thor supercharged it with his power of Thunder. Then both of them held the hammer is it slammed down upon the destroyer.

**CRACKOOM**

Followed by

**ZAP**

A flash of light occured, following up by the rumbling of the ground and also dust, sand, with some debris. When it cleared the Destroyer was no more than a melted pile of goop. Alita and Thor stand there holding hands, only to separate afterwards.

"Are we done," asked Thor?

"Yes," said Alita "We are."

"Holy shit," muttered Coulson

"I need to return to Asgard." Said Thor

After that Thor went to Asgard and Alita went elsewhere.

* * *

**New York City, days later**

Rogers awakens in a 1940s-style hospital room. Deducing from an anachronistic radio broadcast that he was out of place, he flees outside into what is revealed to be present-day Times Square, where Nick Fury tells him he has been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. Stunned by this revelation, Rogers' only response is that he had a date.

"Oh a date with me," said Alita "How nice of you America's ass."

"Alita," gasped Rogers "You haven't aged."

"It's a long story," said Alita "A lot has happened."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	32. Part One: Live to Rise

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Thirty-two

**Part One: Live to Rise**

* * *

**AN: **The events of Marvels Avengers will be taking place, with some differences.

* * *

After being exiled from the Nine Realms following his actions in Asgard, Loki wanders the periphery of outer space before coming into contact with The Other, the servant of a mysterious warlord. The Other makes a deal with Loki

In exchange for recovering the Tesseract, a powerful energy source being studied by S.H.I.E.L.D. on Earth, his master promises to give Loki command over the Chitauri, a warmongering race of cyborgs, so he may conquer humanity. Seeing this as a chance for greatness, Loki accepts.

Loki takes the scepter, and turned his back for a moment. His head started to throb, growling under his breath only for Loki to look at his reflection at the puddle of water, his eyes turned a dark shade of blue.

"This intrigues me," spoke the voice that is not his own "As this will be the instrument of destruction of Earth's past."

"I don't need you mortal." Growled Loki "I am in control here."

I'm sure you are, at least for now." Chuckled the other voice "Remember you are my eyes as I found laying on my domain."

"Oh, once I am done with Migard and Asgard." Muttered Loki "I am coming for you next, as I will be King and not someone else's puppet for your amusement."

"My, my such anger." Spoke the voice "Perhaps I should of dissected you instead, but my eye is within you."

"That was your mistake throwing me away like trash." Sneered Loki

"And yet, you are back in Earth's alternate past." Spoke the voice "Go play your games."

Loki can feel his head no longer throbbing anymore. That mortal put something into his head to see what he can see. Loki will get his revenge on the man later, now it's time to put his plan in motion.

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere**

Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrived at the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility in order to check a spontaneous activation of the Tesseract, that forced to apply a protocol to evacuate the facility.

Phil Coulson, already stationed at the facility, was ordered to improve the evacuation time. Hill noted that the evacuation may be futile as if the Tesseract couldn't be controlled, may there not be a minimum safe distance.

Before any necessary precautions can be made, the Tesseract activates, opening a portal from which Loki appears. Announcing his intention to conquer Earth, Loki steals the Tesseract and uses the Scepter, given to him by the Other, to enslave the minds of Selvig, Clint Barton and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, aiding him in his getaway.

Despite the efforts of Fury and Hill to stop him, Loki escapes. In response to the attack. Fury has the Avengers activated and didn't want phase 2 to happen or rely on the Alita the battle Angel, so much.

* * *

**Brooklyn gym**

Steve Rogers is hitting the hefty bag real hard. He is having flashbacks on the past, of everything that had transpired in his past. Like Red Skull, Hydra, Alita and of course he hasn't forgotten his date with Peggy, but that seems to be no longer an issue. After both Alita and Nick Fury explained 70 years had past. The battle angel took him somewhere to better understand what had been going on since he was frozen.

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum: Hong Kong 2011**

Captain America is still mind boggle of this being about 70 years since he has been gone and he had a lot to catch up on. Steve knows that Alita is an advanced cyborg from another dimension, but she hasn't aged since he had last seen her.

"What about Hydra," asked Rogers?

"Every last member of Hydra was hunted down and killed," said Alita "That includes Nazis as well."

"Hitler," said Rogers

"Dead by me." Replied Alita

She goes on to explain the events that had been transpiring over the decades and Alita had shown Steve the few things she aquired over the years and years since he has been gone. Various photos and objects, damn she has been busy all this time.

"What about Peggy," asked Rogers?

"She eventually got married and had kids." Said Alita "She founded Shield and after that retired in the early 90's."

"Howard Stark." Said Rogers

"He got married and has a son named Tony, my God son." Said Alita "He died of a heart attack, because he was heartbroken as his wife was killed in a car crash a year before."

"God mother," chuckled Rogers "Was Tony like Howard was in the 40's."

"Let's just say I slapped some sense into Tony." Giggled Alita

"What about Bucky," asked Rogers?

"He is still around, got married and had kids." Said Alita "He is living in Miami, you should go see him."

"I will." Said Rogers "Where is Peggy," he asked?

"She is in a hospital, her mind is slipping away each day." Said Alita "It's Dementia, if she was in Iron City. Dr. Ido would of given her cybernetics so she would of lived longer or have her mind clear."

"I understand and damn you've been busy." Said Rogers

"Hey, it made a difference." Smiled Alita

"I feel like I don't fit in." Sighed Rogers

"The world still needs heroes, Avengers like us." Said Alita

"Avengers Assemble," smiled Rogers

"Hell Yeah." Said Alita "Oh just to let you know Fury got an apartment for you."

"Is it in Brooklyn," said Rogers

"Of course," said Alita

* * *

**Back at the Gym**

Steve is still hitting the bag rather hard until it broke off and that was when Nick Fury came in and informed him of a serious matter that Shield needed help with, mentioning the Tesseract and a person known as Loki. Like a soldier he will always be there.

"Will Alita be there." Said Rogers

"We informed her on what went down." Said Fury "But, no she will be at the U.N to do some formal event there."

* * *

**Meanwhile other places**

The group gathers on the Helicarrier, where Banner starts tracking the gamma radiation emitted by the Tesseract, while S.H.I.E.L.D tries to find Loki. In the meantime, Loki uses the scepter to communicate with The Other, who warns him that if he fails, the consequences will be unspeakable.

"Very amusing," spoke the other voice to them

"You are the one who is watching through Loki," said the other "Do not interfere in this matter or he will come for you."

"I like a challenge," spoke the voice "Your master seems to be powerful, I wonder why he seeks this Tesseract."

"Do not wonder fool or death will come for the both of you." Said the other

Then contact was broken off that infuriated Loki, he hated having masters or someone lording over him. No, he will be master and King of all the nine realms.

"Your ambition bores me," said the voice

"Shut up." Growled Loki

* * *

**Hours later Germany**

Loki is discovered in Stuttgart, Germany, and attacks a man named Heinrich Schafer before he terrorizes a crowd of people attending a gala, providing a distraction so that the brainwashed Barton may retrieve Iridium to stabilize the Tesseract. Romanoff and Rogers arrive to apprehend Loki, with Rogers and Loki engaging in an even fight until the timely intervention of Stark, forcing Loki to surrender.

After capturing him, they board a Quinjet and start their return trip to the Helicarrier, when a lightning storm suddenly forms, and out of nowhere, Thor appears, having been transported to Earth by Odin he took him away and brought them both to the ground below.

Thor and Loki speak for a bit which Thor is trying to reason with him, while voice is watching just wanted to vomit at this brotherly love. Thor watched Loki grab his head as if he is in pain and then his eye color changed.

"This is utterly pathetic," spoke the voice through Loki "I should just take over and end this now."

"Who are you," asked Thor? "What have you done to Loki,"

"Your feeble mind could never comprehend what I am." Spoke the voice "I am simply an observer and such raw power, I could do experiments on you if you were here with me."

"You are insane, get out of Loki's body." Shouted Thor

"Sigh, very well." Spoke the voice "Loki is doomed to fail anyway, kyahahahaha"

Loki grabbed his head and blood came out his nose, along with a puff of black smoke. The god of mischief passed out upon the feet of Thor. Only then the Thunder God is tackled by Iron Man and they both crash into a forest.

Only they fight for a bit and Loki woke up to see them fighting, the voice is gone and he blew his nose, an object fell out that looked like a computer chip. Loki stepped on it and glanced back at the scene to see the man out of time Captain America.

"You want me to put the hammer down." Growled Thor

Suddenly Thor leaps up and towards Captain America, but at that very moment there was a sonic boom in the background. Thor's hammer just vanished before his eyes, but it's too late he slammed his fist upon the Shield of Captain America and it was painful.

"Excuse me," said Alita "You boys need to stop fighting over me."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	33. Part Two: Live to Rise

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Thirty-three

**Part Two: Live to Rise**

* * *

**AN:** I had given a hint of who else was manipulating Loki in the last chapter as to answer a certain reviewers question it is Desty Nova the main villain of the battle angel movie, anime and Japanese magna

Also Steve and Alita have good chemistry, like a warriors respect and no I don't see them having sexual relationship. It would be very weird for a cyborg and a human to have sex.

One last thing, a surprise character will make a appearance in this chapter

* * *

**Shield Helicarrier**

On the Helicarrier, Loki is imprisoned inside a cage designed to hold Banner as the Hulk, and Fury attempts to interrogate him regarding the Tesseract's location, but Loki remains silent. Thor reveals Loki's plan to the Avengers: with the Tesseract, Loki hopes to open a portal that will allow the Chitauri access to Earth, thus beginning an alien invasion.

"There is also something else," spoke Thor "More like Loki was possessed by a being with a strange voice and blue eyes."

"So, some else was manipulating him." Said Fury

"I'd say yes," Alita growled under her breath "More like watching through Loki's eyes."

"You know this demon." Said Thor

"I do," muttered Alita 'I have no idea how he got to Loki."

"It was him wasn't it," said Rogers

"According to my God mother's description, I'd say yup." Spoke Stark

"She told you." Said Rogers

"Yeah, she did." Nodded Stark

"Can someone explain," said Fury

"I'll talk to Loki," growled Alita

She stormed out of the meeting room, Alita showed fury in her eyes and no one wanted to be near her, when she is very determined.

* * *

**Loki's holding cell**

"Ah, so I have a visitor." Smiled Loki "Such honor who previously visited Asgard."

"Save the bullshit bravado," said Alita "He was controlling you like a puppet."

"I am no one's puppet." Shouted Loki "Not that fool or anyone else, I am a god and soon to be King."

"Oh really," smiled Alita "Like he put his eye in you like one, a king of fools."

"He was the fool," growled Loki "In letting me escape."

"Hah, you dumbass he allowed you to escape." Said Alita "And he has no use for you."

"Once I am done with all of you." Said Loki "I am coming for him and his realm of Zalem, as I will burn it to the ground. Everyone will know the god king Loki."

"You lie," smiled Alita "You feared him."

"I fear no one." Snarled Loki

"Not yet." Said Alita "But you will be, you will be."

Alita turned to walk away, only for Loki to Pace back and forth in his cell. Soon, he will have everything he wants and all will bow to him. Even the girl Alita.

Fury was watching and listening to their conversation. Both of them didn't give a name, but a name more like a place Zalem. Where is it? He has no idea and headed elsewhere to figure out who they were talking about.

* * *

**Back at the lab**

Stark and Banner work on locating the Tesseract, Stark is intrigued by Banner's level of control over the Hulk and shocks him to see how he would react. Rogers is clearly annoyed by Stark's erratic behavior and disrespect towards authority and tries to get him to follow orders more carefully, instigating a rivalry between the two.

"Okay you two," said Alita "Behave yourselves."

"He started it," spoke Stark

"I did not," said Rogers "Your acting like your goddamn father when he was your age."

"And your a stiff ass like Fury." said Fury

Steve and Tony were about to come to blows, but Alita slapped them upside the heads and glared at them coldly to let them cut it out or else.

"I'll go search for the Tesseract," said Alita "In the meantime stay out of trouble. All of you."

"Uh, don't look at me I'm just here." Said Banner

"Hello, Bruce." Said Alita "Betty, your old girlfriend misses you."

"Thank you." Said Banner

Alita used the ring to transport herself to another location and the open portal closed in front of them.

"Was she like this," said Banner "When you were growing up." He asked?

"You have no idea," chuckled Stark

After Alita had left. The Avengers confront Fury with their discoveries, to which he reveals that S.H.I.E.L.D. began using the Tesseract to manufacture weapons in response to the incident with the Destroyer in New Mexico the previous year, which revealed to humanity the existence of powerful and potentially hostile alien life.

A massive argument ensues, during which Barton, accompanied by various soldiers also working for Loki, attack the Helicarrier, crippling one of its engines. The resulting explosion destroys the lab that the group is in, causing Romanoff and Banner fall into the boiler area, where they are trapped by wreckage.

Despite Romanoff's attempts at calming him down, the injured Banner transforms into the Hulk and chases Romanoff throughout the Helicarrier.

Thor comes to her rescue and brawls with Banner, only to be outclassed in strength. A S.H.I.E.L.D. jet attempts to lure Banner away from Thor, only for Banner to leap at the jet and tear it apart. The jet explodes, and Banner is sent careening away from the Helicarrier.

After the dust had settle, which Thor and Hulk are off the Helicarrier and Loki escaped. Which resulted in the death of agent Phil Coulson. Fury attempts to use Coulson's death to motivate the Avengers into cooperating as a team, but Rogers and Stark get into another argument.

Amidst their argument, the two realize that Loki plans to open the portal above Stark Tower, at the center of New York City, in an attempt to satisfy his own ego.

"Alita," said Stark "Come in, we got a problem."

"Go ahead Tony," said Alita over the comm

"Loki escaped and plans to open a portal over New York City." Said Stark

"I'm on my way with backup." Said Alita

"Copy that," said Rogers

* * *

**Thirty minutes later, New York City**

Stark confronts Loki, the two engaging in a brief battle of wits, with Stark failing to intimidate Loki with threats regarding the Avengers. Loki unsuccessfully tries to possess Stark, as his Arc Reactor physically blocks the scepter's power, and instead throws him through a window.

Fortunately, Stark manages to activate his Mark VII armor, which attaches itself to Stark before he can hit the ground. Stark then attempts to incapacitate Loki, but Selvig's device activates, opening a portal above New York from which the Chitauri fleet emerges, beginning Loki's invasion.

The assembled heroes have come,

"So... this all seems horrible." said Banner

"I've seen worse" said Widow

"Sorry." said Banner

"No, we could... use... a little worse." said Widow

"Stark? We got him." said cap

"Banner...?" said Stark

"Just like you said." said Cap

"Then tell him to suit up... I'm bringing the party to you." Said Stark

"You can't have a party without a few guests." Shouted Alita

Banner had transformed into the Hulk as the Leviathan drew close. Suddenly Alita streaked past them. Her fist glowing with energy right towards the face of the creature and then a collision occured.

**KABOOM**

The Leviathan's head exploded which caused it's remains to scatter all around them and what was left had fallen to the ground. Alita landed upon the ground, her blade in hand and ready for battle. She wasn't alone.

A few of the aliens were tangled webs and web spinning past the Avengers, which he landed by Alita is Spiderman

"Oh, don't mind me." Said Spiderman "I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

Suddenly out of the sky a streak of light attacked the aliens incinerated several of them and landed near both Alita and Spiderman. A woman the Avengers did not recognize, she is Carol Danvers Captain Marvel.

"I go away from Earth for several years and this shit happens." Sighed Danvers

A portal opened up and stepping out of it is four people. Namor of Atlantis, The black Panther of Wakanda, the ancient one and a red dressed woman who is holding two small bladed weapons, also jet black hair. Natasha recognized her.

"Elektra Natchios." Muttered Natasha

"Romanoff it has been awhile," nodded Elektra

"Okay, I will say it." Said Alita "Avengers Assemble."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	34. Part Three: Live to Rise

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Thirty-four

**Part Three: Live to Rise**

* * *

**AN: **As I first started this story I didn't expect to be popular, only now I have about 100 favorites to this story. I am very humbled that people like this story.

* * *

**New York City, USA**

There is a plan in mind. Wakandan and Atlantian forces engaged these aliens and both teams fights through hordes of Chitauri. Various team ups occurs Namor fighting side by side with Alita, Captain America, and Spiderman.

The ancient one using her magic, but had to defend her magical home and Elektra and Black widow flight side by side against these aliens. Iron man and Captain Marvel are providing air support. Shooting down the Aliens and Black Panther and Hawkeye are fighting valiantly against the aliens

During the battle, Loki is attacked by Hulk and Alita which they find themselves in Stark Tower. Loki looked enraged by both their actions.

"Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, you fowl bitch and I will not be bullied by..." said Loki

Alita speeds forward, which she landed rapid hits to his face and followed by kick to his stomach. Only then the Hulk to grab him and beat Loki into submission on the floor. Loki howls in pain.

"Pfft," said Alita "Puny God."

"Heh," said Hulk "Puny God"

Romanoff and Elektra makes her way to Selvig's device, where Selvig, freed of Loki's control, reveals that Loki's scepter can be used to close the portal.

Meanwhile, the World Security Council attempts to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Fury informs Stark of what is coming and everyone knew this could be the end of all of them.

"Carol," said Alita "Take me to it."

"Right away Alita," said Danvers

Carol flies down as Alita hops on her back and fly off with Stark flying by their side.

"I hope you have an idea," said Stark

"I am going to redirect the missle into the portal." Said Alita "And with that kill two birds with one stone."

"That's crazy." Said Stark

"Relax I know what I am doing." Smiled Alita

Up ahead the missile is coming and Alita timed it just right. She leaped off Captain Marvel and onto the missile, she hacked into the systems. By setting a different course and having it exploded from within the portal. The missile flies overhead the city, then Alita jumped off as the missile flies into the portal.

Alita is falling in mid-air, but used her momentum to bounced off various buildings and objects, until finally landed on the street where the heroes are standing. The portal is closing as a massive explosion destroyed the remaining alien fleet. The aliens themselves dropped like flies, they had won.

"Have you ever had shawarma? ..." Asked Stark "There is a place not to far away, I don't know what it is, but I always wanted to try it."

"Job is not done yet." Said Alita

Both teams headed to Stark Tower, once there they found a battered Loki crawling on the floor and looked up at the combined heroes staring down at him.

"I think I will have that drink now." Said Loki

* * *

**Later on**

The world changed forever, is taken over by the idea of a superhero team. Avengers become the center of media attention, admired by the public as heroes, but are also met with some concern and fear, with some finding their appearance during the battle to be too coincidental.

Alita spoke to media, informing the general public that they can be trusted and not feared. Take her on her word. The majority of people believed the legendary Battle Angel. Both teams came together in Central Park, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. watch as Thor escorts Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard.

"Where are the Avengers?" Asked the council member "And the Alita army of Avengers

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence." Said Fury

"And the Tesseract?" Asked another council member

"The Tesseract is where it belongs: out of our reach." Said Fury

"That's not your call." Said the man

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did." Said Fury

"So you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes?" Spoke the man

"Oh, I think he will be." Said Fury

" I don't think you understand what you've started. Letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous, but Alita assuered everyone they are not." Said the woman

"They surely are. And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it." Said Fury

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?" Asked the man

"A promise," said Fury "A promise if you order a stupid ass stunt like that again, Alita will be paying you all a visit and mark my words it won't be pretty."

Fury ended the transmission and walked away.

* * *

**Zalem, the distant future**

A great aerial city that is suspended via the orbital ring, Jacob's Ladder, over the Scrapyard. Supplying Tiphares is the sole function of the Scrapyard, which also processes and recycles the waste ejected from Tiphares. Although the nature of the relationship appears to be a parasitic one on Tiphares' part, the two cannot effectively exist without each other.

Sitting in his chair and sipping down upon his favorite drink is Desty Nova. He glanced down at Iron City, which he normally does from time to time. When he first found Loki, Nova didn't know what he was. However he surgically put a chip into Loki, so he could see what Loki could see.

Loki's mind was more disillusioned and discipline at the same time. So he couldn't access his memories, Nova on the other hand found the experience most informative like the Tesseract. An unlimited source of power and he found it to be facisinating, but some else wanted the object for their use.

No matter, with the knowledge he has so far. He could duplicate the Tesseract for his own use.

He allowed Loki to escape, so Nova could learn more of where he came from. His ambition and jealousy of one called Thor blinded Loki from his true objective. Time travel is possible and how Loki managed to go back to the distant past is still a mystery at least for now.

He had the chip implanted within the Asgardian to shorten out. It was a learning experience for Nova.

Who could it had been? The representative or other as the creature would call himself did not give the man's name. Nova found it to be a minor setback and his original plan is to seek out his little angel Alita.

No one simply vanishes without trace and not having him know about it. She did issued a challenge a few years back by raising her sword to him of vengeance, of someone she loved. How pathetic love is. Oh well, it doesn't matter now.

"Wherever you are my little angel," muttered Nova "I will be here waiting for you." Then he bellowed with a laugh which echoed all around. "kyahahahaha"

* * *

**Iron City**

Nova wasn't the only one to wonder where Alita is. Dr. Ido has been trying to find Alita, but no such luck. It has been a few years since she vanished. Ido hadn't given up hope and has a feeling she is not dead. No, she alive and out there somewhere. Only he has no idea as in where or when.

"Stay safe my daughter," spoke Ido sadly "I will still be here waiting for you to come home."

* * *

**Sanctuary Asteroid**

The other bows respectfully to his master informing Thanos of what had transpired.

"Humans– they are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They **stand**. They are unruly– and thus, cannot _be_ ruled. To challenge them is to court– _death" _spoke the other

Thanos stands up and smiles.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	35. Ironic Angel

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Thirty-Five

**Ironic Angel**

* * *

**AN: **This will be set during the events of Iron Man 3, but certain changes like Tony not having PTSD, unlike he had in the film

* * *

_"Thirty-nine hours ago, the Ali Al Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked. I...I...I did that. A quaint military church filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on maneuvers. The braves were away. President Ellis, you continue to resist my attempts to educate you, sir. And now, you've missed me again. You know who I am, you don't know where I am, and you'll never see me comingThirty-nine hours ago, the Ali Al Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked. I...I...I did that."_

_"A quaint military church filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on maneuvers. The braves were away. President Ellis, you continue to resist my attempts to educate you, sir. And now, you've missed me again. You know who I am, you don't know where I am, and you'll never see me coming."_

_"Not even humanities savor Alita the battle angel_"

The image of the one called the Mandarin appeared on all television broadcasts around the world. In the meantime it has been seven months since the alien invasion of New York City, the Avengers and Mighty Avengers came together to put a stop to the invasion in which they did.

Alita informed the public that both teams came be trusted and the general public trusted her word. After the events on the invasion the heroes went their separate ways.

Carol couldn't stay long, so Captain Marvel headed back into deep space. Nanor and T'Challa went back to their kingdoms. The ancient one had magical issues to deal with, Spiderman had a family to support as Mary Jane had a second child named May Parker. Elektra simply vanishes after the battle, but was spotted in Hells kitchen.

Thor is busy in Asgard, Steve Rogers is exploring the world a bit and connect with old friends that are still alive. Bruce is hanging around Stark Tower. Natasha is still working for Shield and going on solo missions. Clint Barton Hawkeye is with his family.

What is Alita doing?, It is simple she is helping Shield and other intelligence agencies solve this problem of the Mandarin. Even she can't be everywhere at once.

* * *

**The Triskelion, shield headquarters Washington DC**

"Even Shield is baffled at the lack of evidence," said Fury "I don't know how he does it, but he did it."

"I've seen the videos of the Mandarin's propaganda campaign." Noticed Alita "And I believe I have seen his face before."

"Where" asked Fury?

"A pilot for some TV series," Alita replied "Uh...Caged Heat, it was and I do recall Howard Stark put some money into it."

"Did it go through," said Fury

"No, CBS," shook the head of Alita "They didn't bother picking it up. A English actor named Trevor Slattery was going to have the lead role."

"I never knew you watch television." Muttered Fury

"All those channels are waste of time watching, well maybe for the documentary on history." Said Alita

Fury went over to the computer console to look up the name Trevor Slattery. He found a great deal of information on the man and his family. Only then Fury does a facial recognition of both the Mandarin and Trevor Slattery, it wasn't long before the computer found a match and both people are one of the same.

"Damn, they are the same person." Said Fury

"An actor posing as someone he is not supposed to be." Said Alita "A puppet is more like it."

"Speaking of puppets, I overheard your conversation with Loki." Said Fury "You seemed to know who was pulling his strings."

"More like was watching." Growled Alita "I still don't know how he got to Loki."

"He, who" asked Fury?

"An enemy of mine from a far away place." Alita spoke mysteriously "A man of great evil, who always watches in his own way."

Before Nick Fury could speak, he is listening to someone in his ear and then he switched over to a news broadcast already in progress. By the looks of it the Chinese theatre was destroyed. by a blast of some sort. Alita got the quick evidence from Tony's A.I Jarvis by form of email.

_"The heat from the blast was in excess of 3000 degrees Celsius. Any subjects within 12.5 yards were vaporized instantly."_  
_"No bomb parts found in a three mile radius of the Chinese Theatre"_

Then the television broadcasts are interrupted by the Mandarin.

"_My disciples just destroyed another cheap American knock-off: the Chinese Theatre. Mr. President, I know this must be getting frustrating, but this season of terror is drawing to a close. And don't worry, the big one is coming_"

The television broadcast has ended which Alita and Fury stared at each other sharply for a moment, this situation is even worse.

"I'll let the other agencies know the Mandarin's name is Trevor Slattery." said Fury "Alita we will talk later."

"I got to leave as well." Spoke Alita "I will have a chat with Tony"

**Later on**

Tony Stark and James Rhodes managed to sneak into the loading docks where Matthew Ellis was strung up inside the Iron Patriot armor over the adjacent oil tanker, the _Norco_. Without their armor, they were left with the prospect of facing Aldrich Killian's men and Extremis soldiers, armed only with their wits and a pair of 9mm pistols.

Starks current armor had been disabled, of course Alita had no idea of where he is right now. Trevor Slattery had been arrested by Shield. Pepper was kidnapped like a damsel in distress, of course Alita had trained Tony to defend himself without the armor by using the basic form of martial arts she called Panzer Kunst.

They were soon discovered, and found themselves facing a force of several dozen Extremis Soldiers. Those odds were evened shortly thereafter when Stark's Iron Legion arrived in force and engaged the soldiers, after he used the House Party Protocol. When the structure became unstable due to one of the Iron Legion crashing into it, Stark ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to have Igor to stabilize it.

Stark donned one of them himself and flew through the fray to find Pepper Potts. The Extremis-enhanced Killian blocked Stark's rescue attempt, but was fended off long enough for Stark to make a second try. Stark was unsuccessful however, and watched in horror as Pepper fell and was engulfed in flame.

Or so he thought. Leaping out of the flames is Alita, which she held Pepper Potts in her arms and landed safely right besides Tony. He was scared to think what would happen if Pepper had died.

"I'll handle him." Said Alita

"Oh, what makes you think you can handle the powers I have." Mused Killian "I dreamt of this day taking on humanities so-called savior."

"Spoken like a complete fool," Alita spoke to him.

Charging forward Killian tried to overwhelm Alita with his enhanced speed. Only for her to counter by dodging his rapid punches and elbowed the man in the stomach, which he gasped in pain and is sent flying hard to the deck.

Slowly getting up, Killian can feel is body slowly being healed. However Alita point up above his head and a shadow loomed over Killian. A shipping container slammed hard upon his body with a bone crunching sound.

Killian roared like the hulk and crashed from out of the shipping container. He attacked Alita, but she proved too fast for him and fought tight back with a technique known as Plasma Bissen or plasma bite.

Alita generates split-second plasma jets from her fingertips to create undetectable cuts and gouges in the opponent's body. Usually concealed as a punch, swipe, or parry. She is virtually ripping Killian apart, until he blew fire from his mouth and Alita ducked, then flipping upward she landed a devestating which her foot connected with Killian's head.

His head was kicked clean off of his shoulders and rolled along the floor. Tony's Iron legion blasted away Killian's body to bits and Alita sliced up the head of Krillain with the blade of Damascus into little bits and pieces.

'Well, we are done here." Said Alita "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed," spoke all three of them

* * *

**Iron City: Underbelly**

"So, this is where the mighty Zapan has gone to," spoke a voice from the shadows "Hiding like a rat, to vane to show your face in front of the ladies."

"Yeah," growled Zapan "Got a problem with that."

"The problem is just yours and not mine." Chuckled the voice "A ruined reputation thanks in full to a little angel."

"Alita," snarled Zapan "She ruined my face, stole my sword and kicked out of the hunter warrior guild."

"The blade of Damascus is not meant for a simple mind like you." Said the voice "

"Who are you." Yelled Zapan?

A man stepped out of the shadows, which Zapan dropped to one knee and bowed respectfully which the man's eyes glowed blue.

"Nova." Gasped Zapan

"Rise," spoke Nova "I have a task for you and it's simple to find where my little angel is hiding."

"I will get my revenge and kill her." Sneered Zapan

"Finding her first is your main task, but a secondary task is suitable for you." Said Nova "I want to learn more of the Tesseract, who else seeks it and why."

"The Tesseract." Spoke a confused Zapan

"It would take too long to explain." Sighed Nova "It was the very same energy that brought the one called Loki back to the point in time to the 2010's" he continued "I am able to duplicate it's energy, but I require a test subject and this is where you come in my friend."

"The year 2012 is when the event happened according to history files." Said Zapan

"Yes, I am aware of it." Said Nova "And shortly you will be prepared to go."

"Prepared how," asked Zapan?

Out of no where several cyborgs jump out from the shadows and pin Zapan down upon the ground.

"Prepared in a way I can personally watch through you." Said Nova "But first, your face is needed to be removed, so my eye can watch through you."

A drill comes towards Zapan's face and he howls in fear, while Nova seeing through his puppet sneers sinisterly. Soon, soon he will know everything. If Zapan failed him, which eventually he will. Nova will consider Zapan expendable like the rest of his puppets.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	36. Part One: The Angelic world

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Thirty-six

**Part One: The Angelic world**

* * *

**AN: **This will be set during the events of Thor: The Dark World

* * *

**Asgard**

Loki is brought before Odin in shackles. The Allfather gives Loki a life-sentence in prison for his crimes against humanity. Meanwhile, in Vanaheim, home of the Vanir, Thor, alongside warriors Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif, fights against the Marauders, a ragtag group of invaders that have been systematically terrorizing the Nine Realms for the past two years.

The Asgardians win the battle, and while Hogun remains on Vanaheim to help his people rebuild, Thor and his friends return to Asgard via the Bifrost Bridge, which was repaired by the power of the Tesseract.

A party is held in celebration for Thor's victory, but he leaves quickly. He visits Heimdall daily, asking each time how Jane Foster is faring. Odin clearly does not approve of Thor's affections for Foster as she will be dead long before him.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

Jane Foster is in London, having been called there by Erik Selvig to investigate readings of unknown nature. After having not heard from Thor for some time, however she is with someone at the moment and asked her out for lunch. Someone well known and had a brief encounter with in New Mexico two years ago, Alita the battle angel.

"You miss Thor, aye." Said Alita

"What makes you say that." Asked Foster?

"Considering you've been contacting my God son and shield about Thor's location." Said Alita "Only I will tell you this, which they have told you he is on Asgard."

"I know, I know." Sighed Foster "You have any way of contacting him."

"No, but Thor has a friend watching your every move." Replied Alita

"Every move." Raised the brow of Foster

"Not, every move." Giggled Alita "Heimdall is respectful to other people's privacy."

"Ah, right." Nodded Foster "Now what about you and..."

Then all of a sudden Jane Fosters friend barged in and started to babble on and on, while everyone else in the restaraunt just stared at them. Of course they were staring at Alita considering she is a well know person. She didn't mind as the battle Angel got a lot of stares from people.

"I have to go." Sighed Foster

"That's fine," said Alita "I'll be around London if you need me."

"Will do." Nodded Foster

Jane Foster got up from her seat and walked out with her friend. The battle angel paid for the meals, sighed a few autographs and then left the restaurant.

They get in a car where Lewis' own intern, Ian Boothby is waiting for them, and drive to where the signal is the highest and end up at an abandoned storage house. They find that a number of portals have opened, linking the Earth to several different worlds and altering the laws of physics, causing gravity to shift without warning.

While Lewis and Boothby continue to play around with the portals, Foster is swallowed up by one of them and transported to an unknown planet. She finds herself in a dark chasm, where a strange vault is located. Upon touching the vault, a red substance, the Aether, emerges from it and infests her body.

* * *

**Five hours later**

Lewis had contacted Alita right away after Jane Foster went missing, the local police had arrived as well, but stayed out of the battle Angels way. Alita had searched the city of London, but found nothing. Only then Jane Foster appeared from out of a nearby warehouse and is wondering what is going on.

"You have been missing for five hours." Said Alita

"I don't understand." Muttered Foster "I had a weird dream and found myself back here."

All of a sudden it started to rain and thunder around them, but not on them and Alita pointed behind Jane Foster. She breathed deeply and sees him, Thor Prince of Asgard. She ran towards him and moments later she slapped him right across the face.

"You got explaining to do," said Alita "Considering your girlfriend has been waiting for you."

"Alita," smiled Thor "Good to see you again, yes you are correct."

Jane Foster and Thor stared at each other, only for one of the police officers walk towards them. Red energy knocks them all back, which came from Jane Foster and Thor knew something is wrong with her.

"I must take her to Asgard." Said Thor

"All right, contact me if you need me." Said Alita

"Will do." Nodded Thor

Thor took Jane Foster by his side, then called out to Heimdall to take him back to Asgard. Perhaps they can help of what is ailing Jane Foster. A steam of energy engulfs them and takes them away from the scene.

At the same time the dark elves have awaken from their slumber in knowingly the Aether is out there and Malaketh their leader plots one thing in mind revenge on the Asgardians for what they did to his people.

* * *

**Later on**

Captured by the Asgardians, Algrim was imprisoned in Asgard's dungeons, just as he had planned. Within his cell, Algrim activated a Kurse Stone, transformed him into Kurse, a monstrous berserker, who immediately broke out of his cell and proceeded to cause a massive riot by unleashing the other imprisoned Marauders.

While the Asgardians were distracted with the Marauders, Kurse made his way to the royal palace's shield generator, disabling the shield and allowing the Dark Elves access to Asgard.

Despite Heimdall's attempts to stop their advance, the Dark Elves descended upon Asgard in a cluster of Harrow ships, which laid waste to the surrounding city and killing dozens of Asgardians.

The Asgardians fired their laser cannons, one ship, ferrying Malekith, crashed directly in the royal palace's throne room. Tracking Jane Foster to the king's chambers, Malekith found Foster being guarded by Frigga, Asgard's queen.

The queen has a surprise, which she has been secretly in touch with for some time and has summoned this person here already without anyone elses knowledge.

In the mist of chaos something else is transpiring.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Odin's vault**

With all the objects Odin aquired over the eons of time, one would think the vault would be fully secured, unlike last time when two frost giants sneaked in, but her taken out by the destroyer armor. All was quiet, too quiet. Sitting on a pedestal is the Tesseract itself, for some reason it started to pulsate and glow.

Then a beam of energy shot upwards and through the ceiling, then into the skies of Asgard in the middle of the chaos that is taking place. Two mysterious figures appeared to be fighting in the middle of the energy stream are then shot out into opposite directions out of Asgard itself to who knows where. A gapping hole was left behind and the Tesseract itself returned to normal.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	37. Part Two: The Angelic World

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Thirty-seven

**Part Two: The Angelic World**

* * *

**Asgard**

Frigga and Malekith dueled briefly, during which Frigga seemed to have the upper hand before their bout was interrupted by Kurse. Malekith then attempted to extract the Aether from Foster, only to find out that she was a holographic illusion created by Frigga. Enraged, Malekith ordered Kurse to execute the queen.

Kurse draws close and is about to kill her. Only for the queen to have another trick up her sleeve. Out of the shadows a female figure that Malekith had never seen before sliced Kurse in half which pieces of him fall to the floor. The dark elf took a step back in shock.

"Who are you," growled the dark elf?

"Meet the battle angel, Alita" Smiled Frigga

"An angel from the 10th realm, impossible." Gasped the dark Elf "Your people are supposed to be enemies of Asgard."

* * *

**AN:** See Marvel comics crossover event Original Sin for details

* * *

"Is there something I should know about." Alita raised a brow

"It's a long story." Said Frigga "Perhaps later "

Suddenly from behind Thor's hammer flew from out of no where and slammed into the back of the dark elf Malekith. Which he is rolling in midair, And as Malekith rolled through the air from the sheer force of the weapon, Alita jumped high, and slammed her fist into his chest hard sent him sailing back down to the floor where he crashed

A raccoon like creature that was in the very hallway moved out of the way in the nick of time. Talk about a close call or he would of been flattened upon the body weight of the dark elf itself. The raccoon creature hides in the shadows and watched the scene unfold.

"Damn, that harsh." Muttered the raccoon

Malekith slowly got up, he wasn't going to take this lying down. His thirst for vengeance consumed him, he will have Aether and then destroy the Asgardians. Only then he would rule the nine realms with an iron fist. Looking up to see a bolt of thunder strike him down with thunderous crash.

The smoke cleared to find Malekith still standing, but completely scared by the powerful bolt of thunder and pieces of clothing torn away. Only then Frigga use her magic to create iron chains to wrap around the dark Elf and he is weakening due to the properties of iron.

He couldn't move, only to look up in shock to see the Alita, angel girl wielding the blade of Damascus with a both hands firmly gripped upon the handle of the blade struck down the dark elf with superheated plasma from the blade. Which sliced him in half, just like Kurse was.

Only for Alita to land upon the floor and kept on slashing Malekith body in a rapid slashing pace and as Alita leaped out of the way. Thor using his full might of his trusty hammer blasted Malekith with a powerful electrical bolt of lighting. They shielded their eyes from the flash of light.

After it had been done, nothing was left but a dark elf blood stain on the floor and the hallway itself was damaged. The raccoon had been watching and noticed how impressive it was, but there was something odd about this. The person he is with told him his mother had died during this event, only to be alive now. He turned to leave right away.

"Okay, how did you get to Asgard." Said Thor

"Your mother and I have been in contact for some time." Said Alita

"It's true, son." Said Frigga

"Does father know." Said Thor.

"Not yet, but I will explain it to him later." Said Frigga

"Come we have a battle to finish up." Said Alita

* * *

**Later on: Asgard Throne room**

The battle was over in which dark elf's and Asgardians lay dead on the field of battle, which is slowly being cleaned up and Odin sat upon his throne, he is talking to his wife Frigga until Thor, Alita, the warriors three and Sif walk in the throne room as they respectfully bow to the king of Asgard. Frigga leaves the room.

"My wife has told me you two have been in contact for some time." Said Odin.

"It's true, we have tea from time to time." Said Alita "She talks a lot about her honorable Odie-poo."

"Ugh," sighed Odin "Right, Asgard thanks you for your assistance and we will remove the Aether from Jane Fosters body."

"What will you do with it after that." Asked Alita?

"Send it somewhere that it will be safe." Said Odin

"Malekith mentioned a tenth realm," said Alita "What would it be, heaven itself."

"Ah, yes." Nodded Odin "That place."

* * *

**Asgard prison cells**

Loki sat in his cell, he could of escaped, but choosed not to. He had no where to go and no where to hide. Across from his cell and standing there is his adoptive mother Frigga who's always been kind to him and he has shown her kindness right back.

"I was saved today from almost being killed." Said Frigga

"Oh," said Loki "I should thank them."

"Why you did not escape with the others," she asked?

"I have no where else to go." Said Loki

"He's plotting his next move." Said Alita

"You," growled Loki "You were the one that saved my mother."

"I did," nodded Alita

"You expect me to be greatful to you." Said Loki

"A puppet like you wouldn't need it." Said Alita

"I am no one's puppet," shouted Loki "I will get my revenge on him and burn that place he holds dear to the ground."

"It's called Zalem," said Alita "And get in line, I have my own issues to deal with him."

"Oh, do tell." Sneered Loki

"Later," said Alita "You should listen to Frigga more often, she does love you despite what you have done and be lucky you have one."

* * *

Sif and Volstagg hand over the captured Aether to Taneleer Tivan. Tivan appears eager to take it but is curious as to why the Asgardians don't just keep it secured in their own vault. Volstagg explains that the Tesseract is already on Asgard and that to keep two Infinity Stones in the same place would be unwise.

As they leave, the Collector remarks "One down, five to go."

* * *

**Meanwhile other places**

Unknown to anyone at the moment when the Tesseract was acting strange two people were shot out in different directions beyond the boarders of Asgard. Who are these two people that came out of the Tesseract?

"Well what do we have here," spoke a voice of an alien

The cyborg awakened from being knocked out and landing hard on the ground of where he had no idea of what place this is. Zapan slowly got up, only for a large hand grab him by the throat and lift him up in the air.

"Who are you," asked Zapan?

"I am Thanos," he said "And I know your puppet master is watching like he did with Loki."

"Ah," spoke the voice of another through Zapan and his eyes turned blue "Perhaps we can help one another, I am Desty Nova ruler of Zalem and with the power of the Tesseract we could have more puppets at our disposal."

"I have no use for you." Said Thanos "And you know very little, of what I will eventually have and that is...death." he sneered sinisterly. "Interfere in my plans and I will come for you."

Thanos crushed the head of Zapan with one tight squeeze from his hand and ripped apart the rest of the cyborgs body.

* * *

"Fear not, for you are found. You are home, and there is no going back. No one leaves this place. But what is this place? The answer is Sakaar. Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and unknown. It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things. Like you. But here on Sakaar, you are significant. You are valuable. Here, you are loved"

"Ugh, talk about a wake up call." Said the man

"You have no idea my dear fellow and it's not everyday people drop in for a visit." Spoke the man "On my very feet on Sakaar. You seem to be an abled bodied fighter, who might you be."

"I am Dr. Dyson Ido." He said "And who the hell are you?"

"I am the grandmaster," he said "And a doctor aye, I could put your talents to good use, well for me of course."

"Oh boy," sighed Ido "What did I get into."

* * *

**To Be continued?**


	38. The Angelic soldier

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Thirty-eight

**The Angelic soldier**

* * *

**AN: **This chapter will have much changes to Captain America: The Winter Soldier, unlike the movie there will be no Hydra or a winter soldier

To my fellow readers stay safe and careful during this virus crisis as I have been busy with RL and no I have not been infected with the virus. Now that I got everything done and dusted it's time to get back to Fan fiction.

This chapter will have a few surprises

* * *

**Washington DC, USA**

"On your left Cap," spoke a jogging black male

Steve Rogers is jogging hard around the mall until someone joined him that he did not recognize. Captain America has been spending a lot of time in Washington DC due to fact that Peggy Carter is staying at Walter Reed hospital due to health issues with her memories, old age of course.

Steve Rogers got to meet Peggy's husband Roger Stevens, a WW2 soldier like him and they have kids, grandkids as well. He met Sharon Carter after the events of New York, at the time she was working for the CIA.

Alita had just gotten her presidential medal of Freedom from current president Barack Obama and Steve got his the other day. Out of all the changes in the world Washington DC's buildings remain the same, maybe for Shield's headquarters the Triskelion.

"So your shields new agent," said Rogers

"Yeah, Sam Wilson," said Wilson "Codename Falcon."

"Falcon, huh," mused Rogers "Parachuter no less."

"Yup," nodded Wilson "So is Alita around, like her autograph and stuff."

"She's visiting an old friend of mine," said Rogers

The two continued to jog a bit until an old man got in front of them and despite his age. Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson come across Bucky Barns who is walking with a cane and wearing large eye glasses to see.

"Hey Steve long time." Said Bucky "Heard you were busy."

"You still look great Bucky." Smiled Rogers

"Bucky, that Bucky from the Howling commandos," said Wilson "Wish I was caps sidekick."

"Heh, cute." Chuckled Barns "You seen Peggy, Steve."

"Yeah and it's not good, she's a fighter." Sighed Rogers.

Suddenly Steve Rogers instincts kicked in and grabbed an object that was thrown in the opposite direction. He caught a shield, but a different shield unlike his and turned to see a costumed man standing there.

"Well it isn't the original Captain America." Said the man

"Who are you," asked Steve?

"His name is John Walker," said Wilson "The modern age Captain America,"

"Was the modern age," said Walker "Until Shield found Rogers and renamed me U.S Agent, I was supposed to lead the Avengers, and to impress her as well, now I'm just an errand boy."

"Very good athlete I heard." Said Barns "He tried to court Alita, but she wasn't impressed and he got too obsessive I heard."

"She could be the perfect wife, but no she rejected me each damn time." Growled Walker

"What do you want" asked Rogers?

"A showdown at sundown to see who is the rightful Captain America and you know what that will be me and not some lab rat like you." Said Walker.

"Sundown is fine," said Rogers "And to make sure no people are harmed, the football stadium will be the location,"

"Fine," said Walker "Then we will see who is the true Captain America."

Staring each other down for a brief moment they turned around and walked in opposite directions

* * *

**The facility, Upstate New York**

"Are you sure it's a good idea," said Stark

"Tony I told you before this facility can be used as a training ground for the future Avengers," spoke Alita

Alita is standing there looking at the view screen of her godson Tony, which they are in the middle of conversation. He is at Avengers tower in New York City.

"A valid point," nodded Stark "Who are those two you recruited...again I kind of forgot their names "

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff," said Alita "Brother and sister,"

"Ah, yes the witch and speedster," said Stark "Are they there."

"Immigration problems," signed Alita "But Shield is helping to resolve that issue."

"I can recommend James Rhodes War Machine," suggested Stark

"That's fine," said Alita

"I spoke to Steve," said Stark "And he's doing an old style showdown against the stalker."

"John Walker" said Alita "I'm not surprised, he's an obsessive idiot."

"I wonder who will win," said Stark

"Rodgers of course," said Alita

"I will be over the facility later to add a few upgrades and make sure the object is secured, of course to dismantle a few experiments my dad had built." Said Stark

"Loki's staff," said Alita "You should of put it elsewhere."

"Next time I will." said Stark

The view screen conversation had ended which Tony Stark imaged faded away. Alita is alone in the facility and construction had stopped for the day. She accepted the president medal of Freedom which she received from President Obama and spent time with Peggy Carter who's health is declining, also her memory.

Decades ago she was a strong woman, only now Peggy is bed bound. If Dr. Ido was here and they were in Iron city, he would of given Peggy a cyborg body and memory enhancements. However he is not, so there is nothing Alita can do. She just sighed and walked around the facility a bit.

She knew of John Walker and met him before, an obsessive fan boy who trained to become the modern age Captain America. This was before Steve Rogers was thawed out of ice, Walker was to become the leader of the Avengers, but when the invasion of New York happened things changed. Alita heard Walker was working for the CIA.

A security console is flashing and Alita goes over to investigate, a silent alarm is coming from one of Howard Stark's old storage facility. Alita detected advanced technology nearby, but not as advanced as she is. First things first she will head over the storage facility to investigate what is going on.

Once she arrived the door to the storage facility looked like it had been burned open, all the more reason why a hole is in front of her. Above her she detected advanced technology and overheard voices coming from the inside she did not recognize at all. Her eyes narrowed and used stealth to move onto the inside, only to find them lurking around and are looking for something.

"You don't belong here, get out or be thrown out." Spoke Alita out of no where.

"Uh, guys I don't think we're alone here," spoke the man

"Gee, you must be the master of the obvious," spoke Alita as she turned on the lights

"Uh-oh," spoke the human male "Guys that's Alita the legendary battle angel."

* * *

**RFK stadium, Washington, DC**

Sundown is slowly occuring which Steve Rogers Captain America walked into one end of the stadium and US Agent John Walker at the other end of the stadium. Both of them wearing costumes and wielding their trusty shields. It has a feeling like an old west showdown, not a word is spoken and then it happened.

Both threw their shields at one another, both got knocked down by the shields at the same time. However they got back up, grabbed their shields and charged at one another like stampeding bulls. Loud clangs echoed in the background with the collision of metal of the shields.

It's a back and forth fight between the two, a lucky hit from time to time and followed by a rumble in the middle of the football stadium. No one else knows about it, maybe for Sam Wilson and the elderly Bucky Barns as they are spectators in the stands.

"Man this is like a UFC fight," said Wilson

"I don't watch television anymore," said Barns "Too much shit to watch."

"Heh, yeah I hear you." Said Wilson.

"Speaking of hearing something, it sounds like a jet is coming this way.* Said Barns

"Like what," asked Wilson at first, then looking up to see a craft spiraling out of control and will soon crash upon the stadium ground "Ah, shit. It had to be one of those days "

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	39. Enter: The Galaxy Angels

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Thirty-Nine

**Enter: The Galaxy Angels**

* * *

**AN:** As you might of read and have guessed in the last chapter, surprise appearances and brief mention of characters in case you missed it.

I know that John Walker US Agent will be appearing in Falcon and the Winter Soldier series and I made mentions of Wanda and her brother in the last chapter.

As for the chapter name it self, I believe you can guess a ship and five people who show up.

* * *

**Previously: The facility, Upstate New York**

"Uh, guys that's Alita the legendary battle angel," spoke one of them

"Angel of battle, huh," spoke the muscle bound person "Drax approves of the name."

"You sure she is legendary Quill," spoke the green skinned woman

"I am Groot," spoke the tree creature

"Got me bud," spoke the raccoon creature "She don't look like much."

"And you people are," Alita arched a brow

"I am Groot," said Groot

"I'm Drax," said Drax "Drax the destroyer"

"Gamora," said the woman

"Rocket," spoke the raccoon

"I'm star lord," spoke the man "You know famous intergalactic outlaw."

"Land lord," said Alita

"Oh come on it's star lord." Groaned the man

"Gaylord," replied Alita

"It's Star...Lord, get it Star... Lord." Yelled the man

"Seriously, Star Lad" Said Alita

"Heh," chuckled the raccoon "Star Lad, I think I will use that name for now on."

"I am Groot." Spoke the tree

"We just want the object and we will be on our way," spoke Star Lord "We are not looking for..."

"Drax the destroyer," said Drax "Will show the true meaning of battle,"

Drax draws out his two knife blades and rushes at Alita by swinging the bladed weapons at the battle angel. She dodges swiftly and gracefully, the more Drax swung at her, the more annoyed he was that he couldn't get a hit on the battle angel. Alita then backflipped and bounced off the wall, extending her legs and feet to gain momentum.

Drax the destroyer was too slow in seeing it coming, Alita corkscrewed in the air and planted both feet to the face of Drax. The impact of being hit knocked Drax back in full force he crashed into the wall and out of the facility, then landing hard to the grassy ground outside.

"Not bad," muttered Gamora

"I got a plan, keep her busy while I get the object." Said Quill

"Oh, so we get the freaky girl," groaned Rocket "While you get the object, this will be too easy."

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Yeah, bud," said Rocket "Drax is not known to be smart."

"Enough talk," said Gamora "I'll handle her."

Gamora draws out her blade and swiftly rushes at Alita whom in fact draws out her blade of Damascus, both blades collided on impact which echoed into a loud clang like sound. Their eyes met in serious determination, trying to use brute Force to push one another back, but the both of them stand their ground. Only to attack again.

Their blades clashed briefly and drew back again. Gamora swung at Alita's stomach, but the Battle Angel took a step backwards and avoided the blow. Alita struck out and Gamora side-stepped, parrying at the same time. Then the two swung forward blade ground against blade, both straining to gain the upperhand. But neither particularly wanted to draw it out and Alira withdrew. The battle angel feinted for Gamora's head, then swung low for the feet, but Gamora spotted it and sent her blade down to meet it.

Only for some of her hair to be sliced off by Alita. Gamora didn't wasn't to admit this, but this battle angel girl is a fine warrior just like her. Both flipping back to gain some room, Alita and Gamora's eyes met with blades in hand and circling around under the watchful eye of Rocket and Groot.

"I've been trained by the best," said Gamora "Only my father can keep up with me, your the second. Although I know nothing about you, I can tell your very experienced."

"You can say that," said Alita "But, you have no idea of what your taking on."

"Cocky are we," said Gamora

"No," said Alita "It's fact."

Gamora took a swing for the Alita's head. The tip of blade narrowly missed Alita's nose and the Battle Angel quickly sent two quick slashes at Gamora in retaliation. Gamora hurriedly blocked them both and crashed her blade back down towards Alita.

Suddenly the battle angels instincts kicked in and with sonic like speed she moved out of the way as a electrical blast from Rocket's weapon accidentally hit Gamora causing her body to shake violently and then Alita used a charged palm strike to hit Gamora in the back.

The force of the palm strike tossed Gamora into the air and to the outside like how Drax got hit. Only she collided on the outside with Peter Quill star lord who broke her falling to the grassy ground. Groot just sighed and glared at Rocket holding his large gun.

"What it wasn't my fault," groaned Rocket "The girl moved too quickly."

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Ah, shut up." Said Rocket

Groot then tried to extend his vines at Alita, however the battle angel ignited her blade with hot plasma and quickly slashed the vines. Groot roared in pain and is on fire as he ran out of the facility. Leaving rocket alone with the girl.

"So, what's next rat boy." Asked Alita?

"This," said Rocket as he draws out two twin blasters "Eat hot electrons, sucka."

"No, I can't dig that sucka." said Alita

Rocket fired his shots with full blast of the shots, while Alita holding the blade in her hands defected the shots in rapid speed. This goes on for a minute or so until rocket threw a grenades at her which she flipped back and the grenades exploded which rocked the facility.

Rocket flew out of the facility and got on board the ship the ship hovers in mid-air and Quill is at the helm, with an injured Drax, Gamora and Groot has a burnt odor that carried in the air.

"Quill," yelled Rocket "You didn't tell us about her abilities,"

"You didn't ask," yelled back Quill "At least I got the object, were getting out of her."

"What makes you think she won't follow us," asked Gamora?

"Angels don't fly," said Quill "Relax, we have weapons on the ship."

Quill used the holographic display to draw out the cannon weapons as Alira is on top of the roof of the facility. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the weapon ports targeting her.

"Sorry battle angel," muttered Quill "Were the guardians of the Galaxy bitch."

Quill pressed a button as the full payload rained down upon the battle angel with such destructive nature that it caused massive damage. When the smoke and debris cleared Alita was no where to be found. Quill then controlled the ship to get away from the facility in thinking they have escaped.

They were wrong.

Alita had escaped, but is covered with dirt as she watched the ship fly away and in full speed she goes after it on the ground.

"Friday, summon my armor and tell Tony what had happened." said Alita

"Understood Alita," said the A I known as Friday

It wasn't long before the armored Alita had named Gunvalkyrie had arrived and stepping into the armor she flies off toward the direction of where the ship had flown to and quickly caught up with the Milano. Quill picked up speed to avoid the flying armor.

"Okay Friday," said Alita "Drop me off,"

"Are you sure," spoke the A I?

"Yes, do it." Nodded Alita

The armor pops Alita out of it, she felt the air and wind flow through her body and landed on top of the Milano. She drove her blade upon the hull of the ship. Quill used the controls to shake her off, but no such luck and Alita kept on slashing the hull, until Quill noticed the systems are being compromised by some unknown source.

Alita had hacked into their systems, Quill tried to regain control. Which damaged navigation and the ship is now falling to the Earth below.

"Quill," said Gamora "Were coming on a clearing."

"That's no clearing, it's RFK stadium, brace for impact." Said Quill

The ship is like a bright star and falling right down upon the fight between Captain America Steve Rogers and U.S Agent John Walker.

* * *

**AN: **If you had guessed it, which you did the Guardians of the Galaxy show up during the events of what would of been Captain America: The Winter soldier, but things are different and it would of been a complicated in having Alita in space during the events of the GotG movie

I'll have it as the events of the GotG movie took place right around the time of events of The Avengers movie, with a little addition to the cartoon series

* * *

**To be continued?**


	40. Angels and Demons

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Forty

**Angels and demons**

* * *

**Previously**

It's a back and forth fight between the two, a lucky hit from time to time and followed by a rumble in the middle of the football stadium. No one else knows about it, maybe for Sam Wilson and the elderly Bucky Barns as they are spectators in the stands.

"Man this is like a UFC fight," said Wilson

"I don't watch television anymore," said Barns "Too much shit to watch."

"Heh, yeah I hear you." Said Wilson.

"Speaking of hearing something, it sounds like a jet is coming this way.* Said Barns

"Like what," asked Wilson at first, then looking up to see a craft spiraling out of control and will soon crash upon the stadium ground "Ah, shit. It had to be one of those days "

* * *

The armor pops Alita out of it, she felt the air and wind flow through her body and landed on top of the Milano. She drove her blade upon the hull of the ship. Quill used the controls to shake her off, but no such luck and Alita kept on slashing the hull, until Quill noticed the systems are being compromised by some unknown source.

Alita had hacked into their systems, Quill tried to regain control. Which damaged navigation and the ship is now falling to the Earth below.

"Quill," said Gamora "Were coming on a clearing."

"That's no clearing, it's RFK stadium, brace for impact." Said Quill

The ship is like a bright star and falling right down upon the fight between Captain America Steve Rogers and U.S Agent John Walker.

* * *

**Now: RFK stadium Washington, DC**

Captain America Steve Rogers and US agent John Walker charged forward at one another with shields in hand what was about to occur is or was a collision of shields. They were not paying attention to anything else until a large shadow loomed over them. Only for the ship to make a hard landing between them.

Both were knocked back by the impact of the ship that made a hard landing upon the football field grounds. Steve braced himself with his shield and rolled backwards which he felt a little nauseous at rolling on the ground. Until he stopped himself from crashing into the wall of the stadium.

Walker on the other hand was not so lucky, his body bounced around like a pebble skipping on water. He adjusted his body and used his shield to brace for impact upon the wall of the stadium. Then he and his shield collided at the wall and hit the ground. He almost got knocked out and slowly got up, but a piece of debris hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out cold.

Steve Rogers noticed what had crashed, it is a ship and Alita is standing on top of the ship itself. The battle angel leaps off the ship and stood in front of the space craft. Steve chuckled in knowing an old saying, _any landing you can walk away from is a good one._

Sam Wilson and elderly Bucky Barns had come to find out what had crashed to the stadium grounds. To their very eyes, although Bucky had to adjust his glasses to get a better look. It's a space craft which looks very alien and Alita is there. Had something gone on that they had no idea of what took place? The answer would be a simple, no.

"All right," spoke Alita "Get out of the ship and hand over what you stole, or do you prefer star lad to get your ass kicked."

"It's Star Lord, Star Lord..." spoke Quill "And we are coming out."

"I'll call you star shit, if you don't get out of the ship now." Growled Alita

"Star shit," chuckled Rocket "Gotta remember that name."

"She's a formable warrior," said Gamora

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Drax likes formable warriors," said Drax "Perhaps I can learn from the angel of battle."

The guardians of galaxy got out of the ship and stood there. Captain America walked over to Alita which he is puzzled by what is taking place. Peter Quill noticed Captain America in which he wondered if he is the real thing or some pretender on the mantle based upon a World War Two hero.

"Are you the real deal." Asked Quill?

"Yeah, the one and only," said Rogers "Long story."

"Now hand back Loki's staff," said Alita

"We just came for the staff, because we want it to get it off world " said Gamora

"It's what is inside the staff," said Quill "The mind stone, an infinity stone."

"And what is an infinity stone," asked Rogers?

"Have you ever heard of Thanos," spoke Quill

"No," said Alita "Is he someone we should know."

"If we tell you," said Gamora "Will you let us go."

"It's your call Alita," said Rogers

"Very well," said Alita "Speak "

* * *

**Thanos sanctuary ship**

"Report," spoke Thanos

"The metal man that was dissected," said Ebony Maw "Had this processing chip in it's head."

"And," said Thanos

"It's of advanced future technology of unknown origin." Said Maw "My master."

"Impressive advanced future technology," sneered Thanos "A cyborg like him must of had memories to access."

"Only of a hatred of a girl named Alita," said Maw "A figure called Desty Nova, the one who spoke through the cyborg man and some pretty boy nonsense."

"Alita," pondered Thanos "Ah, yes the Earth's battle angel Avenger."

"My Lord," spoke Maw "Could she pose a threat to you or your plans."

"The Avengers are unaware of what I have planned or the rest of the universe." Said Thanos "My daughter might."

"Then Gamora must die," said Maw

Thanos glared at Ebony Maw which the member the black order cowers in fear of his master. Only for the mad Titan to just chuckle evilly and narrowed his eyes.

"No," shook the head of Thanos "I have plans for her, as for this Alita. Have Super Giant go to Earth and kill this battle angle Alita."

"It shall be done, master" spoke Maw

* * *

**A private hospital**

"ugh," groaned Walker "Where am I."

John Walker U.S agent is lying in a bedroom of what looks like a hospital, his head is still pounding from being hit in the back of the head and slowly got out of bed, but felt dizzy and sat down.

"You still need more training Walker," spoke a voice

"You," growled Walker "I thought I was done with you Taskmaster."

"You still owe me Walker," said Taskmaster which he steps out of the shadows of the hospital room "And get off of your love sick obsession of the battle angel."

"But..." Muttered Walker

"I mean seriously," spoke another voice "You'll never loose your virginity to her and the name Taskmaster, yikes maybe you need a better name. How about skull face or butt monkey."

"Oh no," sighed Walker "You have Wade with you."

"Heh, I love money." Said Wade "Show me the money baby, I know I wil have babies with my girl...uh. My scarred penis is another matter."

"Shut up Deadpool." Said Walker

"Me, nope no...way not happening our writer has plans for me." Said Wade

"I'm forming a team and want you Walker to be a part of it," spoke Taskmaster

"To do what," asked Walker?

"Take out the Avengers," said Taskmaster

* * *

**Zalem, the distant future**

A great aerial city that is suspended via the orbital ring, Jacob's Ladder, over the Scrapyard. Supplying Tiphares is the sole function of the Scrapyard, which also processes and recycles the waste ejected from Tiphares. Although the nature of the relationship appears to be a parasitic one on Tiphares' part, the two cannot effectively exist without each other.

Desty Nova was slightly disappointed by the slight set back, he had sent Zapan to find his little angel Alita. Only to encounter an alien named Thanos whom has his own plans for the tesseract by using his eye of Zalem. It's still active, so he figured they are examining the eye. What little did they know the eye is hacking into their systems.

He only information on objects that he found of great interest infinity stones. A source of great power. Nova wanted to know more, but suspected that Thanos knew more than he did on the stones. A slight irritation and a minor setback. He needed something or someone to get the stones for him.

His main plan is to find his little angel, Alita. He knows she is out there, but where is she. For now his pawn will be useful and had him recently rebuilt. He entered the lab which his puppets are done fixing him after being sliced in half. The large metal cyborg roared in anger as he awoke.

"Enough," spoke Nova "I brought you back for a reason."

"Nova," spoke the large cyborg as he bowed in respect and fear

"Yes, Grewishka," nodded Nova "It is i. And I have a task for you, my friend."

"I live only to serve you and kill that flea." Spoke the cyborg.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	41. Part One: Age of Angels

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: 41

**Part One: Age of Angels**

* * *

**AN: **In case you are wondering if Ultron will appear the answer is a simple no, due to past events in my story, which sets up something different for the events of Age of Ultron. No vision either.

With the upcoming movie of Black Widow which those events will be mentioned in the chapters. As you do recall Taskmaster made a appearance in the last chapter and he will appear in the movie. Although I don't know what will transpire in the movie events, but it does set up the next phase for the MCU.

* * *

**Avengers tower, New York City**

Tony had been informed just last week about the team of space heroes known as the guardians of the galaxy about the infinity stones and Gamora's father Thanos whom is looking for them. It begs the question why hasn't he gone after them himself. It's still a mystery and he pondered on project Ultron.

More like an iron like dome on the world or peace in our time, but no he decided not to do it. Project Ultron will be scrapped which from history is something Hydra would do. The Avengers are the planetary defense along with his godmother Alita.

Tony isn't the only Avengers at the tower, Thor is trying to figure out to use a cell phone, but has broken a few of them. The god of thunder seem to want to try to call his girlfriend Jane Foster. Tony could only chuckle at that. Glancing at the view screen he sees Clint Barton Hawkeye in the training room.

In a lab which Tony is staring at the view screen Bruce Banner the Hulk is working in the lab on something. Tony could go needle at Bruce, but decided against it, why because last time Bruce got mad at him for drinking his milk and he changed into the Hulk. A lesson well learned.

Steve Rogers Captain America had just come back from New Avengers Headquarters in upstate New York. According to him, the new recruits are progressing very well and Natasha Black Widow. She mentioned that she had some personal business in Russia, why he had no idea. A spy like her is a mystery.

Only then she shows up out of the blue and looking like hell as if she had one big fight. Her costume is torn, only with minor bruises and she had a look on her face to indicate she wasn't in a very good mood.

"Hey Nat," smiled Stark "How was the Russian party."

"Tony," said Natasha "We have a problem the avengers should be well aware of."

"Who," asked Stark?

"Taskmaster," replied Natasha "He lead red room, with the original black widow."

"Lead," raised the brow of Stark

"I and certain partners of mine destroyed red room for good," said Natasha "The original widow is dead, but Taskmaster escaped. I have information on a anti avengers team he is assembling."

"Anti Avengers," said Stark "To take us out."

"Yeah," nodded Natasha "Alita is also is a target as well."

"Steve," spoke Stark over the communication link "Best you and the others hear what Natasha has to say."

It was long before the other Avengers show up and Natasha went onto explain the situation. It wasn't good.

"Tony," said Natasha "Where is Alita" she asked?

"I know she was summoned to Central Park," said Tony "To meet with a guy who wants to run for president."

"Oh right," said Barton "That jackass."

"I'll inform Alita." Said Tony

* * *

**Central Park, New York City, USA**

Central Park is a public park in the center of Manhattan in New York City, United States. The park initially opened in 1857, on 843 acres (3.41 km2) of city-owned park contains several natural-looking lakes and ponds that have been created artificially, extensive walking tracks, bridle paths, two ice-skating rinks

The Central Park Zoo, the Central Park Conservatory Garden, a wildlife sanctuary, a large area of natural woods. The six miles (10 km) of drives within the park are used by joggers, bicyclists, skateboarders, and inline skaters, especially when automobile traffic is prohibited, on weekends and in the evenings.

"The answer is no," said Alita "I have no interest in you or politics."

"Your more popular than Santa Clause or the Avengers." said the man "One word would put me on top and I just want to make America great again."

"Oh please," rolled the eyes of Alita

"Fake news has always given me the bad rap." Said the man "If you don't support me and I do become president I will declare you enemy of the people."

"A foolish mistake on your part." Said Alita "The answer is no,"

"Look girl," poked the man at Alita's chest "Your one nasty person."

Alita raised a brow, grabbed his hand and crushed, the man's hand is broken which he slumped to the ground. He glared up at Alita whom has her sword inches from his neck as if it could almost draw blood.

"Nixon learned a hard lesson from me and now I will give it to you." Said Alita

Suddenly Alita's instincts kicked in and she leaped out of the way of a garbage truck that slammed into the man with such force, both the man and the vehicle crashed at a nearby wall of a building, which left a bloody mess all over the street. The man is dead.

Other objects fly towards Alita, using her blade to slice through the objects like cheese. Out of corner of her eye she spotted something or someone. Moving at supersonic speeds, she landed a kick to back of the person. Then they are face to face.

"It seems the instincts of the battle Angel are legendary," spoke the alien "My master has the right to fear you."

"And you are," asked Alita?

"Call me supergiant," spoke the alien "And he has ordered your death."

"Hmm, telekinesis powers." Said Alita

"Mind control, as your mind is closed off." said the alien "So I can't eat your mind and this is also my power."

Supergiant grows in size, to be just as tall as the frost giant she had taken down during World War two, which she used Thor's hammer to kill it. Supergiant leaps up and tries to crush Alita with her feet. The battle angel dodged, only to hear the voice of her god son Tony.

"Tony, I am a little busy." Said Alita

"Yeah, Natasha mentioned to me you are a target of Taskmaster." spoke Tony over the communication device.

"Luck me," said Alita

Alita moved Swifty and dodged objects being thrown at her.

"I'm being attacked by an alien telepath that can grow in size." said Alita "She mentioned her master, so she must mean Thanos."

"Need any help." asked Tony?

"Just have Thor," said Alita "Throw his hammer in my direction."

"On it" said Tony "What about the guy you met."

"He got trashed." Muttered Alita "Don't ask again, keep your guard up Tony if this Taskmaster is targeting the Avengers be ready."

"Understood." Said Stark

Back at Avengers tower, Thor throws his hammer in the direction of where Alita is at.

* * *

**To be Continued?**

**AN: **In case you are wondering what man was killed off in this chapter, I believe all of you have a pretty good idea as in who. Always remember this is a fan fiction story, so it's not real as the outcomes are different. Like did the 9-11 chapter and Alita made the outcome different.


	42. Part two: Age of Angels

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: 42

**Part two: Age of Angels**

* * *

**Avengers tower, New York City USA**

Thor the prince of Asgard and the son of Odin winds up his trusty hammer and throws his weapon in the direction of Central Park where the battle angel is battling an alien that grew in size and using mental abilities to fight with. Tony watched the hammer crash out into his wall of the building itself.

He decided against cracking a joke which he knows there is a threat or threats out there in the form of Taskmaster. Suddenly there is a beeping noise on his desk and went over to check it out. It's a transmission and pressing a button the image of Pepper Potts appeared.

"Yes, Pepper what is it." Said Tony

"There is a guy outside of Stark Industries facility in Los Angeles and wants to challenge you to a fight." Spoke Potts

"Show me," said Tony

The image of Pepper Potts faded away and it now shows security footage of John Walker U.S Agent shouting in a form of challenging Iron man to a fight.

"This could be a trap," said Rogers "He's a tough one, I should know."

"Yeah I got that impression," nodded Stark "But, I'm prepared for it."

Wordlessly Tony suits up in his latest model armor and headed out of Stark Tower which he is followed by Iron Legion drones. This is went Clint Barton came in the room and found Natasha there.

"Nat," said Barton "Just go off the phone with a family I know and they are being stalked by some crazy game hunter with a Russian accent."

"Kraven is his name," muttered Natasha

"Do you know him," asked Barton?

"Only by reputation," said Natasha "I'll help you out, let's take the jet."

The two of them nodded and headed out to handle the situation, which left Steve, Thor, and Bruce in the tower to keep an eye on the place. Until Steve got a phone call, he got the hang of these cell phones people are going on about. He pushed a button on the cell phone and put it up his ear to listen to whomever is speaking to him.

"Well hello Steve Rogers." Spoke the voice

"Who is this," demanded Rogers?

"I have an old girlfriend of yours private Rogers," said the voice

"Peggy," grunted Rogers

"Very good private Rogers," said the voice "I have her, but if you want her, you would have to come to me."

"Taskmaster, if I am not mistaken." Said Rogers

"It is i," said Taskmaster "And don't be late, as Miss Carter's if is very short."

"Oh, I'm coming all right." Said Rogers "You better pray to God she isn't dead or help me I will..."

"Very well." Said Taskmaster "You will get a text message, hope you know what one is. Let's find out who the better man is."

Steve narrowed his eyes and got the text message which showed him the coordinates and location of a place he recognized all too well. He put the phone in his pocket, grabbed his shield and headed out of Stark Tower to go confront Taskmaster. Not too far away a person is watching through a pair of binoculars.

"Only Banner and Thor remain at the tower." Spoke the woman

"Very well Vostokoff," spoke Taskmaster through comm "And what of the battle angel." He asked?

"She isn't there," said Vostokoff "But, I did spot Thor's hammer fly out if the building."

"Interesting," said Taskmaster "Activate the Avenger buster drone to handle Thor and Hulk as Ross was gracious to provide for us."

"Understood" said Vostokoff as she pressed a button.

A drone like robot is heading to Stark Tower, plowed right through the wall of the tower and Thor along with Bruce see the robot like drone that looked like one of Ross's old hulkbuster armor.

* * *

**Central Park, New York City**

Its a back and forth battle between the alien sent by Thanos known as Supergiant against Alita the cyborg girl, Avenger. The alien used her size to throw Alita off guard and used her telekinetic powers to launch various object at the battle angel. She used her blade to slice the objects in half and avoided being stomped on by the larger than life alien.

By her own speed, Supergiant attempted to land a fist upon the battle angel, but missed only to connect with a kick to Alita. She is sent flying to a building, but upon impact to the wall of the building she stopped herself, bending her legs and launched herself at full speed at the alien.

Using her trusty blade of Damascus to land a blow upon the eye of supergiant. Screaming and bellowing in pain, she used her telekinetic powers to throw a top part of a building at Alita. Which came crashing down on the ground of the part itself, dust and debris rise into the air.

The people in the park had long since left in a hurry due to this battle. Alita had contacted Tony to have Thor throw his hammer to her. She had used his hammer before to take down a large target like that frost giant woke up during World War Two, Alita leaped from one car to another while the objects are in the air.

A propane truck sailed over Alita's head and exploded on the grounds of the park. She knew this is getting out of hand, then she heard a noise and reached out with her hand to catch Thor's hammer. The alien known as Supergiant did not expect this, an Asgardian weapon in the hands of this girl.

Moving in full speed, while holding onto Thor's hammer. Her palm surged with energy and at the same time Thor's hammer is radiating with electrical energy that flows like water though Alita's body that supercharged her palm strike attack, only with two hands.

Supergiant tried to force her back with telekinesis, but it was just too powerful for her to handle, a roar of thunder echoed in the background. All the alien could do is watch with one eye, as her life flashed right before her very eyes and her body is struck down by a thunderous force from the battle angel.

**ZAP**

The very sound echoed all over the city and some people witnessed a bolt of lightening that fell from the sky and landed on the park. When the smoke cleared Alita stood over the charred remains of the alien known as Supergiant with Thor's hammer in her hand. The alien is very much dead and then the hammer whisked her away. It would seem Thor wants his hammer back. She didn't mind the ride anyway.

* * *

**To be Continued?**


	43. Part Three: Age of Angels

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: 43

**Part Three: Age of Angels**

* * *

**Stark Tower, New York City USA**

"sneak, sneak, sneak." Said Deadpool "Well look at me sneaking around." Then waves at the forth wall "Hi remember me from other fanfictions Mr. Writer man."

Echoes of a battle in the background is going on which Thor and Hulk are battling a Avenger buster armor. The battle itself is causing damage to the tower and all this time Wade Wilson alias Deadpool has gone undetected and using this time to access Stark Industries computers.

"Oh, what fun I'm sneaking around and being a nerd." spoke Deadpool "And I don't get to kill anyone...unless you plan to get my head stuck in a toilet again...right Mr. Writer man."

His fingers type in numerous of random numbers, which he is looking for ant secret projects Stark may have. Many people would pay big money for this and Wade loved to make and earn money. It's almost like a god to him.

"God of money, I love money." Chuckled Deadpool 'You know I need to pass the time...I know I will watch old reruns of Pokemon. Jessie is hot, too bad she hangs around with a dork like James."

"To offend the world with craziness and insanity." Said Deadpool "To kill stupidity in all of our nation's. For Deadpool to reach the stars above...and bang a few alien princess along the way...trust me they're virgins."

"It's Deadpool. You know like old school... nobody's fool..."

Suddenly.

"Suddenly, what" asked Deadpool

Suddenly.

"Oh the whole toilet thing again, how lame." Said Deadpool

Suddenly the fight which Thor and Hulk are taking on the Avenger buster robot has come right in front of Deadpool's very eyes. Thor had called forth his hammer and then crashing into the wall is his hammer with Alita holding onto the weapon. The battle angel is worthy in holding the hammer.

Alita used her feet to stop herself and the hammer before the object got to Thor's hand. She spun around like a tornado and slammed it upon the back of Deadpool is launched out of Avengers tower and who knows where he will end up.

"Team Deadpool blasting off again." Yelled Deadpool "Maybe I will end up in the X-Men movie verse."

Alita tossed Thor his hammer and slammed it a few times upon the Avenger buster. Knowing this is causing too much damage indoors, Hulk talked the robot to the outside. They fall hard to the street below, which Hulk landed feet first upon the robot. It got damaged, but is still putting up a good fight.

Only then Thor and Alita charged their weapons. Then leaping down upon the Avenger buster armor with such force it caused damage to the robot. Although it's still fighting them, that is when Alita used her hacking skills to hack by sight into it's systems to shut it down. Which it worked. Thor and Hulk just pummeled and smashed the robot into pieces.

"Are we done." Said Alita

"Yes, we are." Nodded Thor

"Hulk, hate using stairs." Growled Hulk "Stupid stairs."

"You could climb up the building." Said Thor.

"Just transform to Banner and he'll use the elevator." Giggled Alita

* * *

**Meanwhile nearby**

Vostokoff had been observing nearby and watched the battle, the Avenger buster had been holding it's own against two of the strongest Avengers. Hulk and Thor. She had been monitoring Deadpool's progress and found the man to be a babbling idiot.

The battle had continued and caused damage to Avengers tower. Only then, the battle angel showed up with Thor's hammer. Which the battle took place outside the tower and with the combined efforts of the three the Avenger buster was destroyed. She wondered how that was able to be done.

No matter, the Avenger buster did its job and damage, along the way. No reason to be here anymore and decided to head back to base to fully monitor the progress of the others. Perhaps the newly formed Masters of Evil can fully test the Avengers and Alita the battle angel in the near future.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Steve Rogers Captain America knew he be in for a fight against this Taskmaster. Which this is one serious fight and it was like battling himself. Taskmaster is basically copying the moves he is doing and Steve didn't know if the man is a super soldier like him or something else, something more technological.

His mind wasn't fully on the fight. When he first confronted Taskmaster he wondered where Peggy is considering her advanced age and failing health. She could die, either today or tomorrow. However his motivation was inspired by Alita to fight on and so he does just that.

"Cap on your six." Spoke a familiar voice.

Flying out of no where is falcon whom came in guns a blazing to distract Taskmaster and land a lucky blow that knocked back the villain. Taskmaster didn't expect falcon to show as he isn't a member of the Avengers.

"Well Rogers," said Taskmaster "Seems you have a sidekick, how unfortunate for Miss Carter."

Taskmaster pressed a button upon his wrist and explosion echoes in the background in a nearby building. Then he pointed to the very building.

"I left her in there." Said Taskmaster "Such a pity."

Then he used flash bang grenades to cover his escape, which both heroes were blinded for a moment. Which then the villain is gone.

"He doesn't know I found her before the building exploded." Said Wilson "Alita sent me here to back you up."

"Thanks Sam." Nodded Rogers.

* * *

**Homestead area**

Black Widow and Hawkeye are having a hard time tracking Kraven the hunter which the villain had tormented a family. A family of Clint Barton of which no one knew about Kraven or at least someone had followed him here or at least done survaillance on the place. Clint had instructed his family to hide in the panic room.

Kraven had tormented and mocked both Avengers, even tricking them into traps which they got out of. He found this and every other hunt fun. Although his allies mentioned this is just a distraction to keep them away from their Avengers tower. These two took the bait perfectly.

They are his prey and he used the cover of the bushes perfectly. Kraven decided to go in for the kill or do he thought. Only now he is levitating in the air and thrown backwards, only to be hit in the back of the head while in mid air. Then upon a tree.

"I see the new recruits are here." said Barton

"Yes, how did they know we would be here.".said Widow

"The angel sent us" said Wanda

"Yes," nodded Petro "You two were having trouble with this one."

"You four think you've won.".groaned Kraven "As they have lost"

He pressed a button upon switch and missiles are heading towards the homestead. Kraven knew it would keep them busy as he made his getaway. Wanda used her hex powers to stop the missiles from reaching the homestead. Only to sail up the air and exploded. However Kraven was gone.

* * *

**Stark Industries headquarters**

Tony had sparred with Rogers before and knew martial arts, also trained by his god mother. U.S Agent John Walker wasn't an easy opponent to take down and the man had damaged his armor. Tony didn't want to admit it, but he got cocky and thought he could rely on the armor to take Walker out. He thought wrong

Sticking to hand to hand along with his own shield U.S agent had the upper hand with his quickness also. The superior athlete had studied on Stark's moves, all the more reason why this was a distraction to get him out of the tower. Baited like a fool.

Only then a barrage of rocket fire came towards U S agent. Where did that come from? He used his shield to brace impact, he is knocked back and used his feet to stand his ground. Taking a peek he spotted a black armor that belongs to James Rhodes.

"Shall we take this guy down," said Rhodes

"Yeah let's," nodded Stark

War machine fired all his weapons at U.S agent and Tony used all his repulser beams to fire at U.S agent. Walker knew his shield couldn't take this much longer and used his shield to roll to the left, he was about to make a getaway. Only to be shot in the chest by a red haired woman, Pepper Potts who used one of Tony's iron man hands to fire a beam.

"He made me miss a board meeting," said Potts "And Alita had called me."

* * *

**Avengers command center: Upstate New York.**

The assembled Avengers and are going over what they learned from the captured and injured John Walker U.S agent. Which Taskmaster formed a team called the Masters of Evil.

"Stupid name," said Stark "I'd go for dukes of dasterly."

"Tony," warned Alita "Take this seriously."

"I agree," said Rogers.

"All right, we know the bad guys are out there." Said Stark "So let's be prepared next time."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	44. Ants and Angels

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: 44

**Ants and Angels **

* * *

**AN: **The 10th realm Angels from Marvel's version Norse Mythology will appear in a few chapters and the events of the MCU movie Ant-Man will happen.

* * *

**Avengers compound: Upstate New York**

Alita stayed behind, which the other Avengers headed back to Avengers tower in New York City to prepare for the next move eventually the Masters of Evil will make. She rather liked Upstate New York, it has always been peaceful and quiet at time. Even when Howard Stark established this place after the war.

It's a quiet afternoon, which Alita patrols the grounds a bit and soon she will head back to her place the Sanctum in Hong Kong. She munched down on a chocolate bar and thought about what was transpiring in her future. Maybe they have forgotten about her, certainly Dr. Ido would never forget.

If Alita found a way to get back to her time, she would confront Nova. Although, she wouldn't be alone as the Avengers would be fighting along side her and other allies. He finished eating a chocolate bar and tossed the wrapper into a garbage can that is outside near a side entrance.

A commercial airliner bound for Canada which will fly slowly overhead of the facility and tiny objects come out of the plane. Scott Lang the new ant man knew this won't be easy. Lang discovers that Pym manipulated him through Luis into stealing the suit as a test, and wants Lang to become the new Ant-Man.

Also to steal the Yellowjacket suit from Cross, which Pym considers as extremely dangerous equipment, literally capable of mass destruction.

Pym requests Van Dyne to spy on Cross, and she does so, although resenting her father for their strained relationship and not saying anything about her mother and also not letting her stop Cross.

Meanwhile, Lang is trained by Van Dyne and Pym to perfectly control and manipulate the Ant-Man suit that additionally supplies superhuman strength, while teaching him to control ants. All the more reason why he is here.

To get an object stored by Hank Pym all these years ago. He did worked for shield until he retired. Using an ant to fly towards the rooftop of the facility. Scott took one good look at the symbol of the facility and it's not what it's supposed to be and landed on top of the roof.

At the same time Alita landed on the rooftop and noticed a small object. Hank and Hope can see who it is whom had landed on the rooftop. It's the battle angel herself, Alita. Scott grew himself to normal size, lifted his helmet and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Scott." Said Lang.

"So, Hank choose you to wear his suit." said Alita "Not very smart to introduce yourself like this."

"I'm learning...well sort of." Said Lang

"Hank left something behind here." Said Alita "He could of called me and asked. I know you and the Stark's have issues."

"He says, he doesn't want to waste your time." Said Lang.

"Like handing over his company to Cross," said Alita "How come someone so smart can do dumb things."

"I don't know." Shrugged Lang

"I know what he wants and will go get it." Said Alita

Alita leaped off the roof, landing on the ground and Scott Lang followed her and waited once she headed inside. Only then she came out and brought the object with her. She handed the object to him and Scott Lang was relieved that he didn't get to fight the battle angel.

"I'll be going now." Smiled Lang "Bye."

The new ant man ahrinks himself down to.a small size, got on flying ant and left. She watched him leave and Alita figured it would be best to keep an eye on them to make sure nothing goes wrong.

* * *

**Pym Industries: Several hours later**

Cross perfects the Yellowjacket suit and invites Pym to the unveiling. While the congregation ceremony of the Yellowjacket suit is taking place, Lang, in the Ant-Man suit, along with his crew and a swarm of ants, infiltrates the building.

Planting explosives and sabotaging all the servers, Lang is prepared to steal the Yellowjacket Suit; however, he is captured by Cross who was expecting this. Cross sells both the Ant-Man and Yellowjacket suits to a representative of a crime boss called the Kingpin.

Only then, Cross is in a state of shock. Which he stood there with his jaw dropped and saw the Yellowjacket suit sliced and melted into pieces. His life work ruined, by whom. Then she appeared the battle angel herself Alita and made a run for it, but he didn't get far.

The battle angel grabbed him and tossed him with full force out of the window of the building. He landed hard upon the concrete ground, breaking his back in the process and virtually is crawling to escape. Looking back to see the building destroyed.

Shadows loomed over Cross, which he looked up to see Hank Pym, the new ant man, the battle angel and Hope Pym standing there. Hope just shoots him in the head, she never liked the guy. Hank motioned them to leave.

"Thanks for the help." Said Pym

* * *

**Las Vegas, Nevada: One week later**

What goes on in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Tony her godson had informed Alita that they had opened up a section of a casino devoted to Angels. All of that religious nonsense and Tony also mentioned this her exploits and adventures. So, she decided to go and bumped into someone she had met awhile back in New Mexico.

The lady warrior known as Sif. She had just finished a mission in capturing a Tree whom had come to Earth for some strange reason. She handed over the Kree to a sister organization of Shield called Sword which deals with aliens and other outer space threats.

Alita and Did chatted away, along with having a few drinks and Alita could tell she is jealous over something. To which Alita understands it's Thor and Jane Foster. Alita assured her there are plenty of male warriors out there for Sif and she had suggested Steve Rogers. This aroused Sifs interest and they shared a laugh.

A block away a small craft had landed, only it cloaked once the craft touched the ground. The ramp opened up and three people walked down upon the ramp, then onto the ground. What was strange that two of them had angelic like wings and wearing armor, the third person didn't have wings but wore the same armor.

All three of them are females, lead by a busty red head and she took out some sort of scanning device to pinpoint a location of a target by checking out what these humans call Twitter and YouTube.

After searching for a moment these females or Angels go to where the target is of them fly upwards into the air and the red haired female bent her legs and extended up with a mighty leap. They're heading to the location of the target.

Alita and Sif are drinking some more until a few people dared them to have an arm wrestling match. Shrugging their shoulders and smiling they were just about to do just that. Only then, people are starting at something or someone that just arrived.

"You are Alita," spoke the red head "The battle angel."

"I am." Nodded Alita

"Wait, I know of the armor you wear." Said Sif "By the halls of Asgard are you from..."

"Where," asked Alita?

"Yes, we are from the 10th realm." Nodded the red haired woman

"Heaven." Said Alita "And you are," she asked?

"Angela," said the woman "It's my name and we need to talk "

* * *

**To Be continued?**


	45. Highway to Heaven

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter Forty five

**Highway to Heaven**

* * *

**Las Vegas Casino, Nevada USA**

Alita and Sif are drinking some more until a few people dared them to have an arm wrestling match. Shrugging their shoulders and smiling they were just about to do just that. Only then, people are starting at something or someone that just arrived.

"You are Alita," spoke the red head "The battle angel."

"I am." Nodded Alita

"Wait, I know of the armor you wear." Said Sif "By the halls of Asgard are you from..."

"Where," asked Alita?

"Yes, we are from the 10th realm." Nodded the red haired woman

"Heaven." Said Alita "And you are," she asked?

"Angela," said the woman "It's my name and we need to talk."

"Very well have a seat." Said Alita "So what brings you to Earth." She asked?

The three women from the 10th realm sat in their seats and ordered some drinks for themselves. After which Angela spoke to the battle angel.

"In our realm," said Angela "Word has spread of your exploits of the legendary battle angel, you Alita."

"The nine realms do tell tales of you Alita," said Sif "Even Thor mentions you from time to time."

"Yes," nodded Angela "We need your help."

"And, what would that be." Asked Alita?

"To save the 10th realm from a civil war." Said Angela "It's ripping the realm apart."

"The 10th realm is unconnected due to reasons Odin will not say." Said Sif "Heimdall has no way in sending anyone there."

"Centuries ago the angel queen killed the first born of Odin named Aldrif Odinsdottir," speaks Angela "In turn Odin used his power to split heaven from the other realms."

"I never knew of that." Said Sif "Only to know angels from heaven are not to be trusted."

"Something changed," said Alita

"Yes, when Malekith awaken from his slumber he paid a visit to the angel queen in forming an alliance to attack Asgard." Said Angela "Only to be rejected due to the fact of his plans for the Aether, which didn't include the angels."

"Of course, you should know Malekith was killed by the combined efforts of Alita and Thor." Said Sif.

"Yes, news had came to heaven about the death of Malekith." Said Angela "Although I fear the angel civil war will eventually spill to other realms of it's not stopped. There are other ways to get to each realm."

"By ship, if I am not mistaken." Said Alita.

"You are not, but we used the last of our fuel to find you and get here." said Angela.

"What factions are involved." Asked Sif?

"It's two sides," said Angela "The forces loyal to the queen that wish to conquer and the forces lead by me who want peace. I did discover my origins and I was not born in Heaven, I have no idea whom my parents are or where I was born. I know my parents were killed on Asgard."

"Do you have the space coordinates for Heaven." asked Alita "An organization called Sword has a few deep space ships for use. I can ask agent Brand to borrow one."

"We do." Said Angela.

"It would also be wise to speak to Odin," said Sif "I am due back to Asgard."

"Hmm, yes it would and I shall come with the both of you." Said Angela "My wings will stay near our ship." She nodded to the both of them and they nodded back in response.

"Let's go outside," said Alita.

Having gotten up from their seats, they headed out of the casino and to an empty parking lot.

"Heimdall, activate the bifrost," called out Sif.

There is a distant thunder echoes in the background and then, the sky opened up and an energy stream engulfed. Sif, Angela and Alita. The energy stream then pulled back into the sky and vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Asgard**

The portal opened up and all three of them stepped into the room. Standing on the podium and holding the sword. Is Sif's brother Heimdall looking ever determined. Sif wondered if her brother had been watching the conversation.

"Welcome back sister," spoke Heimdall "Greetings Alita and Angela. If your wondering if I was watching the answer is yes. I sent word to Odin he is expecting visitors."

"Thank you brother," nodded Sif

All three of them walked out of the room, strolled upon the rainbow bridge leading into Asgard itself. The area around them looked peaceful and calm, only then they came upon the city gates and the guards motioned them to head into the city. Several guards escorted them to the throne room.

Once they arrived Odin is sitting upon his throne as always. To his right is Frigga and to his left is Loki, which Sif and Alita scowled at the trickster knowing their history with Loki.

"I assure you I'm on...what the mortals call probation." smiled Loki "I will behave myself."

"Hello Frigga," said Alita "Are you keeping your Odie-poo in line." she asked?

"In a way, yes." Smiled Frigga

"When I was informed that I will be expecting guests " said Odin "I did not expect to bring one of those things here to Asgard."

"I assure you my lord." Said Angela "I was not born in Heaven, but on Asgard of what I come to learn."

"You expect me to believe that." growled Odin "My first born Aldrif Odinsdottir, was kidnapped and killed by the queen..."

Frigga put a hand upon her husband's shoulder to calm him down. Odin gives his wife a sharp glance and calmed himself down to hear them out.

"It's best that I explain," spoke Angela.

She explained to Odin I'm full detail, which everyone else listened on in the room. Odin looked calm, but concerned that the 10th realm he had cut off from the other realms is in a state of civil war.

"So, you have a plan to get there." Asked Odin?

"We plan to borrow a small space craft to get there or at least close by to the 10th realm " said Alita.

"I have found a secret space corridor leading to heaven." said Angela "I followed Malekith to the corridor, which the angel queen knows nothing about it."

"Svartalfheim" said Odin

"Yes," nodded Angela

"If war is ended in heaven." said Odin "Then I will use my power to reconnected to the other realms. Now go and do what is needed to be done. As for you Sif, you will remain here on Asgard."

"Yes, all Father." Said Sif

"Well Angela let's get to work." said Alita "But first I need to make a couple of stops."

"Very well." Nodded Angela

Then Angela and Alita left the throne room, which Frigga glanced at Odin and Odin in turn glanced back at her. A silent question was given like what if Angela is our daughter. Odin just shrugged at his wife to let her know he has no idea.

* * *

**Avengers tower, New York City USA**

The skies opened up above Avengers tower and the stream of energy of the bifrost came down upon the landing pad of the tower. Alita and Angela had arrived. Angela is amazed how mortals have such an interesting city which she stared in wonder and Alita motioned her come with her inside.

"Welcome Alita," speaks the A.I known as Friday

"Hello Friday," said Alita "Is Tony or Steve around."

"Yes, they are in the conference room." Said Friday "I will let them know you and your guest are here."

"By the angels," said Angela "I don't need to know who this Friday is."

"It's an A.I." said Alita "I'll explain later."

Alita headed to the conference room, with Angela by her side and found Tony and Steve talking a bit. Sitting in a chair is Thor whom is amused by the banter between the two and chuckled at this amusement. Then Alita showed up with a mysterious woman the three did not know of.

"Tony, Steve." Said Alita "This again, just flip a coin or do rock, paper, scissors to solve it already."

"Works for me," said Rogers.

"Me too, at least for now." Said Tony "So who's your friend." He asked?

Alita goes on to explain the whole situation. Thor takes a great interest in this. An angel civil war in the 10th realm and Tony showed concern for his god mother.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Said Alita "Best you alert the other Avengers about this."

"Just stay safe Alita." Said Stark

"Keep your head down Alita." Said Rogers.

"You know me I always do." smiled Alita.

"I could go," said Thor "But as always I am needed on Asgard or here. Nice to meet you Angela."

"To you as well prince of Asgard." Nodded Angela

Alita glared at Angela which she walked close to the battle angel and then Alita used the signet ring to teleport the both of them to Sword headquarters.

* * *

**Sword headquarters**

Commander Abigail Brand is in her office, drinking a cup of coffee and looking over reports and more reports. The uniformed, medium breasted and green haired woman whom always seem to wear sunglasses. Wished to be surprised on this day or any day for that matter.

Right now she is bored out of her mind. She sat in her chair which is at her desk. Sword has bee around as long as shield has. Sword deals with out of this world problems. She just wanted to be on the field and not just desk jockey. Then a tap on the shoulder made her flinch, spill her coffee on the floor and almost dropped her sunglasses.

Brand turned around to see a legend. It's the battle angel herself Alita and some strange woman with her. They have never met before, but Sword has kept tabs on the battle angel for years. The previous director of sword thought Alita was an alien, but there was no proof of this to be true.

"Oh hello Miss Brand." Said Alita "Or do you prefer to be called Abigail or Abby."

"I...uh." spoke Brand "Abigail is fine, how may I help you." She asked?

"I like to borrow one of your deep space shuttles for a mission." said Alita "I believe the Damocles is available."

"It is," nodded Brand "For what reason."

Alita and Angela go on to explain the matter in detail. Brand is shocked and surprised that a civil war is raging on another planet that would spill over to Earth if it isn't stopped

"Then it's yours." Said Brand "It's in the hanger."

"Thank you." Said Alita

"Before you go, can I have your autograph." smiled Brand.

* * *

**Svartalfheim**

Once Alita got the shuttle from Sword. She and Angela picked up the two angels that came with Angela. Then using the bifrost, all of them were transported Svartalfheim a dark and eerie place that once had many of the dark elves that once dwelled here.

The shuttle hovered overhead and headed to the coordinates of the space tunnel. Only then the air opened up like a worm hold and using the controls. She headed inside and then both the shuttle, along with the tunnel vanished.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	46. Part One: Angelic civil war

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Forty six

**Part One: Angelic civil war**

* * *

**AN: **This will have a Captain America: Civil war like feel just the movie, only this one will have Angels. Don't feel offended by how I protray Jesus. It's only fan fiction after all.

* * *

**Arriving to the 10th realm**

A hyperspace like portal just opened up secretly right outside the boundaries of the 10th realm known as Heaven and space craft came flying out which has the symbol of an organization known as Sword a sister organization of Shield. Which Alita is borrowing from Abigail Brand the leader of sword.

In the cockpit of the craft is Alita, Angela and her two angel allies. The battle angel learned how to play any form of craft a long time ago. The trip wasn't that long, they just had to go to one place and another. Alita was puzzled in how this civil war in the 10th realm happened.

"So, here we are." Said Alita

"Yes, indeed." Nodded Angela "You have a question."

"How did this civil war, came to be." Asked Alita?

"Over the centuries," replied Angela "The queen of the angels Balberith has ruled the 10th realm with an iron fist, crushing all opposition in her way. Although there has been an underground resistance force working in the shadows and the good angels of Heaven have visited Earth."

"Are all the angels females," asked Alita?

"Yes, very few male angels are born like Michael or..." Replied Angela

"Jesus, if I am not mistaken." said Alita

"Yes," nodded Angela "The man angel, he's...uh, odd over the decades and is currently here. I believe the last time he was on Earth was during a event called... Woodstock I think."

"I have been to Woodstock," said Alita "I watched it from a distance. I do recall meeting a guy cosplaying as Jesus and kept on saying he is the real deal. I thought he was nuts."

* * *

**Flashback: Woodstock 1969**

An African American male picked up a guitar, which many people called hippies in the crowd watch him start to play and they danced, made love and did drugs of this event called Woodstock. The man whom is playing is Jimi Hendrix and the song is called _Voodoo child._

Unknown to anyone at the event a cloaked figure has been watching with interest. The figure pulled back the hood to show it's Alita, the legendary battle angel. She had heard all about this event and from the history files it's roughly the same as it was. Howard Stark insisted that she go and see it. She stands on top of a hill and continued to watch.

"Hey, pretty kitty how's it going." Spoke the man "Nice to meet you Alita."

Alita stared at him with vague interest. He has long hair, a beard and wearing white clothing. He smelled like he was smoking something like marijuana which he is holding in his hand. Alira had sworn she had seen him somewhere before, but where she didn't know.

"Have we met." Asked Alita in a curious sound of her voice "I don't know you."

"Bummer," said the man "Because I am everywhere...like in church and books. Jesus is me."

"Jesus, smoking pot," said Alita "Yeah right, your just pretending to be him."

The man called Jesus smoked some pot and blows it in the air. "And drinking to this event," said Jesus "Peace and love angel girl." He takes out his clothes a bottle of alcohol and one large gulp, drinks it down "Burp" he let out a long belch "Want some."

"Pass," said Alita

"I was born an angel," said Jesus "Just not with wings and Heaven is a bunch of squares, you should go I can get us there."

"Right..." Slowly said Alita "Go back to your peace and love stuff."

"Cool," nodded Jesus "Hang in there babe."

* * *

"Yes, it's true he has a unique ability to go from one place to another," said Angela "Now where was I, ah yes. Well over time as the Angels lead by the queen and her general Lillith invaded Asgard. Which you know lead to the death of Odin's first born or so they think..."

"Which lead to the separation of the 10th realm from the other realms." Said Alita "According to what Odin had mentioned."

"Yes," nodded Angela "What was why Odin's second born Hela was corrupted in secret by the angel queen. What we learned was that Odin went mad and decided to conquer the nine realms. It wasn't long before her ambition became known and Odin sent the Valkyries of Valhalla to stop her."

"The Valkyries were angels fallen in battle against Asgard and reborn to serve Odin." Spoke Angela "What we have gathered all of them were killed."

"And of Hela herself." Asked Alita?

"Imprisoned," said Angela "As far as we know. Now onto how this civil war came to be. As I stated the first born of Odin was kill or so the Queen of angels was lead to believe...however. A long time ago, the Angel tasked to dispose of Aldrif's body found out the baby was alive and raised her as one of the Angels under a different name."

"Are you her." Asked Alita?

"Yes," said Angela "It was why I didn't want to say anything in front of Odin." She sighed and speaks some more "I served the queen for a long time until it was found out by her and was attacked by the Queen's sister Uzza, only to kill her and be declared an enemy of the realm."

"When I fled I sought out the resistance and found them ready to strike at a city." Said Angela "lead by Sera who was supposed to be dead." Angela blushed at the name.

"I take it the raid was successful." Said Alita

"Yes, it was." Said Angela "And freed some prisoners along the way. Which lead to the start of the civil war and I mentioned from before that we have heard tales of your adventures and stories from Jesus."

"I will do what I can to help free your people." Said Alita "I may not be an angel like any of you, as I have been given the nickname Battle Angel."

"Glad you are here." Smiled Angela.

"Okay, what location." Said Alita

"Head to a nearby world," said Angela "Our base is there and in secret."

* * *

**Tenth realm world**

Angela gave Alita the coordinates to a realm world which looked half lush green, with a mixture of blue to indicate grass and an ocean. Also gray color as well to indicate something else. Alita controlled the craft to head to their base and once they reached the sky itself the ground looked breathtaking.

It did also showed scars of an ancient battle that took place a very, very, long time ago. The coordinates is a mountain area and upon reaching the location there is fog surrounded one area. So, Alita navigated the craft through the fog and found it is indeed a base that has many angels. Then she landed the craft upon the courtyard of the base itself.

Someone is there waiting for them in fact two of them. The ramp lowered and Alita, Angela and two angels came out. Angela smiled in seeing who it is and the angel woman did the same as they embraced, then kissed. This must be Sera that Angela had mentioned.

"Your back," said Sera "And you brought the battle angel."

"So, your Sera," said Alita "Angela speaks highly of you."

"I'm sure she does." Said Sera "The civil war rages on."

"Anything new we should know." Asked Angela?

"Two villages were razed to the ground in retaliation of freeing prisoners." Said Sera "We plan to strike back to take out a base."

"Only this time you will have help." Said Alita "Who's in charge of the base."

"An ally of the queen named, Amon," replied Sera "She's ruthless."

"Hey Alita," said Jesus "Remember me."

"Barely," Alita rolled her eyes "Are you sporting a goatee and a mow hawk." She wondered

"Yeah new look," chuckled Jesus "And you know what."

"I don't want to know." said Alita.

"If your wondering how angels reproduce," said Jesus "It's because they have penises. It why my mother Mary was impregnated by one."

"Change of subject," said Angela "This world acted as a major battle between Asgard and the angels before the 10 realm was separated."

"Now let's prepare for the attack." Said Sera

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	47. Part two: Angelic Civil war

**Marvelous Angel**

Forty Seven

**Part two: Angelic Civil war**

* * *

**10th realm world: Resistance base**

Alita stood around the base which the resistance members lead by Sera, Jesus, and Angela have a plan to strike back at a enemy base. This Angelic civil war is raging on and an ally of the queen of angels attacked a few places.

Why? To strike fear into other angels who don't want to be a part of it. Alita had seen the horrors of World War two and she knew this would be no different. The other angels she noticed have wings or no wings. It would be a disavantege if the wingless ones can't do Ariel combat.

Even Alita is wingless, but she brought something with her to even up the odds. The battle angel noticed Jesus taking out of a box what looked like a machine gun cannon and had dressed himself up to look like Arnold from the movie Terminator Two.

There are even small troop transports in the level of 10th realm technology. Angela is preparing herself for battle by sharpening her sword. Angela gave a startling revelation that she is the first born daughter of Odin. Whom he thinks his daughter is dead.

"All right let's get in the transports," said Sera "Jesus and the battle angel will strike first, then we move in to strike."

"Oh yeah," said Jesus "Hasta la vista, baby"

Upon her wrist is a watch, but not an ordinary one and it was made by Tony her God son. She pressed it and forming upon her body is her own body called Gunvalkyrie Mark two and all systems are online including the A.I. Friday.

"I got to get me one of those," said Jesus "But, I got wings."

"Doesn't look like it." remarked Alita

"Well I can rip them off and regrow them," said Jesus "Watch this."

Suddenly Jesus body shakes and white wing spring out of his back. Alita noticed he sweating a bit from the wings that formed from his back. Regrowing them must hurt and then Sera ordered the resistance forces to move out.

* * *

**10 realm Enemy** **base**

The angel who's an ally of the queen and commander of this base is named Amon. She had raised a few villages to look for members of the resistance or any one who would join them. Only to find nothing, but cowards who refused to join any side and wanted to be left alone.

Amon the one eyes angel whom lost an eye in a training accident, had exicuted several of people in the villages to set an example to anyone who opposes the queen. They gave no information on where the bases of the resistance. They could be anywhere in the 10th realm.

The angel sat in her seat in the base, which she held her weapon in hand. The weapon itself is stained in blood. While her forces in the base are doing their duties, if they slacked off she would make sure to administer harsh punishment like hanging them from posts in chains.

Her troops knew Amon is ruthless to anyone and feared no one, except for the queen of the angels. The base is quiet, as sentries stood guard at the double doors of the base itself. Suddenly there is a loud scratching coming from the doors itself, like from the outside.

Curious one of the angel sentries, went over and put her ear to the door. The scratching continued and motioned with her hand to have several guards come over to help her investigate. The scratching stopped. Only then as she was about to open the door, something happened.

**KABOOM**

The explosion rocked the base, which at the same time broke apart the doors and sent several angel sentries knocked backwards. Followed by dust and debris a figured emerged from the damage, dresses in jeans a shirt, black boots, a leather jacket and black sunglasses. He has a cigar in hand, also has a weapon with him.

"Say, hello to my little friend." Spoke Jesus in a Spanish/English accent.

He held on the machine gun cannon, then firing a continuous barrage of gun fire at the angel sentries. Their bodies are riddle with wounds of severe that they died on the spot. The other angels in the base spring into action and fly upwards.

Only for them to come under attack by Alita whom has donned her armor the Gunvalkyrie Mark two. Which has the same paint job like her colors. Fired repulser shots at the enemy angels that dropped like flies from out of the sky. Amon startled by this got up from her seat and ordered her troops to strike upon the two.

Only to be caught off guard by resistance forces coming from opposite directions to attack the base. Which has now become a full scale battle between two forces. Amon grabbed her sickle weapon and flew towards the metal person, which she tried to slash the enemy.

Only the metal person to move too swiftly in the air and rammed Amon upon her side sending her twirling towards the ground, only to land feet first. Growling in anger, how dare this metal creature attack her like that. Amon flapped her wings and flew right towards the metal person.

She swung hard to try to land a few slash blows upon the metal person. Only to miss again and again. To Amons's surprise a raved haired girl popped out of the armor as Alita told Friday to take control and help out.

"I mere girl." Said Amon "Who allied herself with those traitors."

"Not a mere girl," responded Alita "A angel, a battle angel."

"Hah," laughed Amon "Your not her, the battle angel is 6 ft tall and swift as..."

Before Amon could say more, Alita did move as swift as the wind increasing her speed and landed a right roundhouse kick to her face. The impacted hit threw Amon to the wall, which she crashed hard into. Shaking it off the enemy angel knew she has the advantage in the air. Only for cold steel to slice upon her wings.

Amon was so focused on the girl that she didn't realize Angela had sneaked behind the enemy angel to cut off her wings. Grounded, but the resistance forces knew Amon is a formable warrior.

"Try me or what's wrong scared." said Alita

"You'll regret your words" said Amon "In the war against Asgard I killed many of them and few from Midguard. One more makes no difference."

Amon dashed towards Alita, pitting the evil angel full skill and experience to the test against a rumored person called the battle angel. According to the rumored description this girl is not, however the resistance recruited Alita to fight along side them in this on going civil war.

Trading blows by way of Alita's blade of Damascus against the sickle of Amon. Metal clashed between the weapons, only for Alita to parry her blade that caused Amon's weapon to break in half. Frustrated Amon thew her weapon at Alita to distract her.

Only Amon is met by the fury of the battle angel. Going hand to hand, with a fury of punches, along with kicks that looked normal to anyone, but it wasn't. Amon's body felt sharp pain with everything the battle angel is dishing out.

It's called Plasma Bissen. She can generates split-second plasma jets from her fingertips to create undetectable cuts and gouges in the opponent's body. Usually concealed as a punch, swipe, or parry. Amon kneeled to the ground howling in pain, blood dripped out of her mouth.

"You expect me to surrender," coughed Amon "I rather die and not to be captured by rebel scum, the queen will send everything at you." She continued to speak "Her angels will block out the skies as her warriors rain down upon you with..."

Wordlessly Alita used her blade to behead the angel known as Amon. Her headless body slumped to the ground and her head rolled a few yards away, the remaining enemy angels retreated in defeat. Which their leaders won't be happy about this.

"So, we will fight in the shade." Said Alita

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	48. Part three: Angelic civil war

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter forty eight

**Part three: Angelic civil war**

* * *

**Throne world of the queen**

After the death of Amon one of the Queen of Angels trusted field commanders that sent a rippling effect to the angel imperial forces. However the Queen of Angels Balberith is determined to end this civil war by whatever means necessary and cursed under her breath to personally kill those responsible for the death of Amon.

The throne world is protected by her best legions, battle hardened angels that had seen action in the distance past. She knew the 10th realm is not connected to the other nine realms, no thanks to Odin. She had thought she had killed Odin's first born, she was wrong as Angela an angel she trusted is that very first born.

Recent intelligence stated that Angela has allied herself with the leader of the resistance Sera and that freak of nature Jesus. Oh how she hated that name. Also, there is something else a rumor about the battle angel being here in the 10th realm. Still she had idea in how they got here.

It was just as mysterious as when Malaketh came with his ship from who knows where and suggested an alliance. She had turned him down, which she knew his desires to conquer the nine realms including her domain of the 10th.

She had ordered one of her best legions lead by an angel named Asmodeus. They fought the war against Asgard, so the queen learned to trust her. Asmodeus has two warships at her disposal to be used. The queen decided not to use the angels ultimate weapon. It could do damage to the 10th realm

Asmodeus had loaded up her legion into the troop transports. She stands on the bridge of her ship, glaring at the throne world of the angels. It is beautiful as ever. Her resolve hardened and knew she will not fail. Amon was weak and overconfident, she was not.

Two more experienced imperial angels had fallen to the resistance according to the intelligence reports. Their names were Lix Tetrax and Morax. The resistance used underhanded tactics to board the warship. Attack the crew and in the heat of battle both of them were killed.

A transmission had come in which an angel named Ipos had discovered their base at the desert world in the 10th realm is under attack by those rebel scum and needed back up. Asmodeus smiled in anticipation which she wanted to crush the resistance. So she gave the order to head out.

* * *

**The bifrost observatory, Asgard**

Heimdall watched over everything in the cosmos. Recently he has taken an interest of what is going on in the 10 realm called Heaven. A civil war is currently going on and either side is making grounds on one another. The past month Alita the battle angel had gone to help.

He had watched the conversation between the battle angel and Angela whom is in fact the first born of Odin. He neglected to tell the all father as it would of be best to have him find out on his own. Heimdall has been giving updates to Odin about the battles are taking place in the 10th realm.

Taking the throne world of the queen of Angela Balberith will take more of the forces the resistance currently has. He knows that the 10th realm is not connected to the other realm for a very good reason. He had seen Alita and Angela used the secret portal to get there's by way of Svartalfheim.

Odin could reconnect the 10th realm to the other realms, but he didn't want the other realms to be caught in the middle of the civil war. Thor had returned from Midguard to here to rally Asgard if they are needed. Perhaps a solution is in mind that can have Asgard aid the resistance.

Heimdall watched an ongoing battle upon a desert world of the 10th realm pitting the angel resistance against the imperial angels. Asmodeus will soon arrive to provide back up to the imperial forces, with two imperial Commanders named Lix Tetrax and Morax had been slain in battle.

Thor had gone back to Midguard again, for what purpose he will soon realize and the bifrost is activated and out of the portal came two people. Of course it's Thor and the other is a bald woman called the ancient one. Heimdall knew of her power as the sorcerer supreme of Earth. She must of known of the ongoing civil war in the 10th realm.

"Ah," said Heimdall "I see you brought the Earth sorcerer here, welcome to Asgard ancient one."

"Thank you." Nodded the woman "Do I have an audience with your king."

"You do," said Heimdall

"Very well," said the woman "Even I know of the conflict which I have watched through my magic."

"Come let's speak to my father." Said Thor

"Indeed," said the woman

Both Thor and the ancient one, headed out of the observatory and walked upon the rainbow bridge to Asgard itself. Maybe they have a plan that will work. He will soon know, along with everyone else.

* * *

**Desert world: 10th realm**

The angelic civil war has been raging on ever since Alita had joined the resistance and it's been a month or so. The battle angel had lost the track of time and she knew she would be needed somewhere. Her armor is still functional and useful for battle.

The desert world battle is a nasty one, the battles have become heavy, bloody and nasty. Which there have been causalities on both sides. Explosions echoed in the background, hand to hand battles have occured and shots were fired from various weapons.

Another imperial angel ship dropped out the sky, which is damages and on fire. Only to crash into the mountains of the desert world and explode on impact. Sera and Angela had done their jobs. Jesus was injured in the last battle at a swamp moon which the resistance had taken to use as a base.

Alita is leading the ground forces in a valley, but she wasn't alone as a hermit angel that had been long since thought was dead had joined the fight. The angel named Gabriel, she had informed Alita that Gabriel was the bodyguard of the previous queen of Angels. An angel of peace.

Gabriel had been living in the valley for a long time. One by one Alita, along with Gabriel struck down enemy angels. Sera and Angela had joined in battle, this peaceful valley has become a valley of war, blood, and chaos.

The enemy angels have retreated which they were ordered to do so. An angel had whispered to the ear of Sera. After that she knew this means trouble and a lot of it too.

"Our spy tells us that" said Sera "Asmodeus is coming to get us."

"I have met her before," said Angela "She commands one of the best imperial legions for the queen."

"How long before she arrives." Asked Alita?

"Within a day," said Sera

"I will help," said Gabriel "It's the least I can do."

"Glad you are here," said Sera "Never expected to meet a legendary angel like you."

"Ha," said Gabriel "You make me sound old, besides Jesus owes me money...long story tell you later."

"All right let's head back to base," said Sera

All of them nodded and fly away back to the desert base upon this planet.

* * *

**Desert world: One day later**

Asmodeus has arrived with her legion, of course the fighting had stopped upon the desert world. Which she ordered the previous troops to fall back from the world and she had learned the resistance knew she was coming. A spy in her ranks, maybe or maybe not. It doesn't matter right now and she ordered to be prepared for battle.

Off in the distance Alita can see a warship arriving with a legion of imperial angels all armed and ready for battle. The battle angel mentioned by way of resistance communication. These angels are wearing black colored armor. Angela mentioned they are special forces Imperial angels known as the black terrors.

The resistance needed a little back up, for now they will use the forces they have and the resistance used the camouflage of the desert to hide themselves and to give the imperial angels a nice surprise. Only the surprise came with something else...a distance thunder.

A a momentary pause had occured Asmodeus who stands on the deck of her ship heard the same noise as did the hidden resistance forces and the imperial angels. Then the skies opened up, clouds began to form and a flash occured upon the desert ground between the imperial and the resistance.

A man with a hammer appears as his body is radiating with electrical energy. Alita knew who it was it's Thor and by the looks of it, he wasn't alone. Asmodeus looked shocked. How? How did they get here?

"For Asgard," shouted Thor

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	49. Part Four: Angelic civil war

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Forty Nine

**Part Four: Angelic civil war**

* * *

**10th realm Desert World moments ago**

Off in the distance Alita can see a warship arriving with a legion of imperial angels all armed and ready for battle. The battle angel mentioned by way of resistance communication. These angels are wearing black colored armor. Angela mentioned they are special forces Imperial angels known as the black terrors.

The resistance needed a little back up, for now they will use the forces they have and the resistance used the camouflage of the desert to hide themselves and to give the imperial angels a nice surprise. Only the surprise came with something else...a distance thunder.

A a momentary pause had occured Asmodeus who stands on the deck of her ship heard the same noise as did the hidden resistance forces and the imperial angels. Then the skies opened up, clouds began to form and a flash occured upon the desert ground between the imperial and the resistance.

A man with a hammer appears as his body is radiating with electrical energy. Alita knew who it was it's Thor and by the looks of it, he wasn't alone. Asmodeus looked shocked. How? How did they get here?

"For Asgard," shouted Thor

* * *

**Now**

Asmodeus stared in shock, along with her forces. The Asgardians are here, here. To her it would be impossible which the 10th realm is not connected to the other realms. More and more started to pour out of whatever they had come out of which their leader is a man.

With a hammer whom had a striking resemblance to Odin himself only had arrived with the army of Asgard with him is Sif, and the warriors three. Not wanting to be left out of the battle. Alita, Sera, Angela, Gabriel, and resistance forces spring into action to attack the imperial angels.

The imperial angel general resolve hardened, she is determined not to fail the queen and fired the main cannons from the warship, which two powerful shots rained down upon the forces. Along the way it did vaporize a few imperial angels.

Thor stepped up to the plate, then using his hammer he knocked back the main cannon shots right back at the warship. It struck the warship and it falls from the sky landing upon the ground below. Asmodeus and her black terrors legion strike back.

"Guess you didn't want to miss out on the action, aye Thor" smiled Alita

"We found a way to get to the 10th realm." Said Thor "Will explain it later, shall we."

"Of course, let's dance." Said Alita

Alita dashed towards a squad of black terrors, drawing out her sword she slashed through their armors by increasing the superheated plasma from her blade. That alone burned through their armors and Thor used lighting to electrocute another squad of black terrors.

Sif and the warriors three, joined along with Sera, Angela, and Gabriel to help out in battle these imperial angels. Asmodeus on the other hand had killed a few Asgardians and resistance fighters. She held a mighty broadsword forged by the strongest metals of the 10th realm.

The imperial angel general noticed the battle angel they called Alita. She flew upwards in the air, holding her blade in hand to swoop down upon Alita like a hawk to it's prey. Only to miss at the last moment, but then there is a slicing sound and a sharp pained is felt throughout her body.

Asmodeus saw her left wing lying on the ground, how dare she cut off her wing. Her eyes burn red, which she turned her attention towards the battle angel. Her body shook and the wing she had lost grew back, it was very painful. The imperial angel grinned, the battle angel will pay for that.

Which she does a mighty swing at the battle angel with her broadsword. Alita used her own blade and then metal clashed with metal. A loud sound of a clang echoed all over the battlefield. Then continued which they traded blow after blow, not giving an inch to one another.

"We are evenly matched." laughed Asmodeus

"Are you sure about that." Replied Alita

"You expect me to show mercy." Said Asmodeus

"I do have a saying, in case you should know." said Alita

"And, what would that be," asked the angel?

Alita then dodged a strike from the evil angel, moved swiftly at speeds on a few can match and her right foot surged with energy. Then as the evil angel turned around to defend herself. Only for her eyes to widen in shock, which Alita kicked the evil angel upon her head.

**KABOOM**

What was this attack? This was charged kick strike. By forming an with her heel she can emulate an anti-tank grenade which detonates on contact with the target. The target is or was the head of the evil angel, which was incinerated upon impact leaving only the rest left on the desert ground.

"Fuck your mercy." Muttered Alita

Thor finished off the rest of the evil angels body with a bolt of lighting to make sure she doesn't come back. Now it's the black terrors turn to face the resistance forces. They could not believe Asmodeus is dead.

* * *

**All over the 10th realm**

It had been only a few days since the death of Asmodeus and the civil war is continuing onward throughout the 10th realm. The resistance forces have allies in the form of Asgardians which Thor had explained to the others. The ancient one, his mother, and Heimdall used their magic to bifrost their forces from the secret portal to this realm.

Thor mentioned to Alita that her godson had been worried about her being gone, but she assured him everything is fine. She ate, slept, and fought alongside the resistance forces against the imperial angels. Asgard provided their own crafts to aid the resistance.

It will be a long match to the throne world of the queen of the angels and according to Sera and Angela that world is protected by the queens best legions. Alita has an idea and she shared the idea with Thor, Angela, Sera, and Gabriel. A plan she has and hopefully this will work.

* * *

**10th realm Throne world**

The queen of the angels say upon her throne, she was not happy and her subjects knew it. She thought she had full control of the situation, only to be proven wrong as the Asgardians had joined the resistance and with that they pushed her forces all the way to her world. How dare they come here, but the imperial angels are unaware of what the resistance has plans.

She still has the weapon and maybe it's time to use it, she found it lying in battle after the 10th realm was closed off to the other realms. Then she turned her attention towards the view screen enemy ships have come and demanded her to surrender. Surrender her, growling under her breath I don't think so.

She ordered to attack the enemy, a full scale battle occured above the throne world as volley of shots fired from each side. This provided the perfect distraction as a large metal ball slipped on by the imperial angels and crashed down outside of the castle where the queen is at.

The queen put it off as space debris, only then there is a loud roar followed by pounding at the front doors. The imperial guards held their weapons which they're ready for a fight. Then a blade cuts through the doors and with a hard slam the doors fall on top of the guards, crushing the guards.

More imperial guards swarmed where the doors were at. Walking on in is the battle angel herself Alita. Smirking and snapped her fingers. A large green figure appeared and started to smash the guards. Alita had Thor bring the hulk here.

"Hulk smash," roared Hulk "Stupid bird people."

Alita, Thor, Angela, Sera, and Gabriel with a small battalion of resistance forces made their way into the castle, while Hulk started to smash through the guards. It was a fight all the way to the doors of the throne room and Thor used his hammer to bash them down. The queen is there who stands up from her seat.

"So," speaks Balberith "You have all come this far."

"Stand down or be put down hard." Said Alita

"Your rule had come to an end." Said Angela

"Bad guys like her will never make it easy." Said Thor

"Oh, how right you are Asgardian." Said Balberith "Now you face my full fury, all of you."

The queen of the angels pressed a button upon her seat. The wall opened up behind her and hard footsteps echoed throughout the room. It's coming closer and then the tall figure stood behind the queen. Thor and Alita know what it is. It's a destroyer armor, but it looks modified by the angels.

The armor open up and sucked Balberith inside. The armor changed into a glowing red and wings formed upon it's back. Then she struck and fired the main beam at the enemy. They scattered very quickly and this is when Hulk came in and landed a fist to it's face. Knocking it back, only to slap Hulk in the face hard and sent him flying to the end of the room

Hulk got very angry, standing back up he pounded at the metal being. The armor stepped upon the chest of Hulk. Thor then slammed his hammer upon the head of the armor, a thud is heard and a dent as the armor fired it's beam at Thor he used his hammer as a shield to avoid being hit.

The other angels shot at the armor only it had little effect. Moving at top speed Alita used her blade to slash upon the armor. Causing only slight slashes that seemed to slowly heal. Hulk broke free and rammed the armor along it's side which wobbled a bit. The armor flew up in the air and dive bombed upon the enemy.

All of them dodged to move out of the way. Taking out the queen of angels isn't going to be easy. Hulk does a mighty leap, rams his fist to the face of the armor and at the same time the armor slammed it's fist upon hulks face. This ended up sending them both flying backwards, crashing upon the ground.

Hulk slowly got up and the armor is already had gotten up. The eye beam is charged and ready to fire at full power. Only to realize the armor had let it's guard down which a powerful bolt of lighting plowed down upon the armor, Thor had summoned lighting which scorched the armor, but it's sti able to fight.

Alita and Angela came out of no where to slash the wings of the armor off. Which it proved effective. However this battle isn't over yet and the armor formed it's arms into an X like state. Energy started to build up and then a powerful wave engulfed them all.

After a momentary lapse in battle. The armor with the queen inside stands there as her castle had been destroyed. She can always build another and then moving at full speed right at the armor. Hulk with a full power fist, Thor with all his might and power of his hammer. Along with Alita with her charged fist palm strike landing a crippling blow.

**BLAM**

The armor with the queen whom had merged with the armor broke and melted apart on contact, with such forces from all three of them that fully destroyed the destroyer like armor. It had become a pile of goop and now the queen is dead, along with her reign.

"Hulk, hungry." Said Hulk

"Are we done," asked Thor?

"Time to clean up and head home." Said Alita

"Well done to you all." Said Sera "With her dead, we can be at peace finally."

"What will you do now," asked Alita?

"Rebuild," said Angela "But first I must speak to Odin."

"And so you shall," smiled Thor "Sister."

"Wait, Sister." Said Angela "You know."

"Heimdall made a mention." Said Thor.

* * *

**Earth: Sol System Stark Tower**

"I can't believe I missed all of that." sighed Tony "And it happen in the few months you been gone."

"Well they needed my help," said Alita "So stop worrying."

Alita had come back with Hulk and Thor which she explained the whole story to Tony and the other Avengers. It was an impressive story to tell then angels fighting angels.

"I got one question," said Natasha "Did you really needed to bring him here, I find it hard to swallow that he is the real Jesus."

"Did someone call my name," asked Jesus? Then he belched "Nevermind i found the beer."

"Alita, maybe it's time you took a vacation." Suggested Rogers

"I was planning one anyway." Said Alita "I know some places I can go to."

"Yeah," nodded Tony "Sounds like you need one "

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Thanos walked calmly down a narrow stone street with a stern expression upon his face until he stopped at a vault. His vault where he stored various objects and used a code combination to one object he had stored away and then it object inside is a gauntlet and then he grabbed the gauntlet.

"Fine," said Thanos "I'll do it myself."

He put on the gauntlet. He wasn't in a good mood. His pawns had failed him and super giant is dead. He will do it himself. Then left the vault in knowing he has work to do. As one of the storage doors closed to leave it completely empty.

* * *

**AN:** Yes, I know it's getting close to Infinity War and Avengers Endgame, those chapters of the events will be coming in the near future.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	50. Angelic vacation

**Marvelous Angel**

Chapter: Fifty

**Angelic vacation**

* * *

**AN: **There will be cameo appearances of certain characters that Disney has that should be in Marvel or at least the MAU or the MCU. Also, no they will not show up in either infinity war or endgame future chapter arcs.

* * *

**Stark Tower, Avengers headquarters **

"I'm just going on vacation Tony," said Alita "Even an angel needs time off."

"I know, I know." Nodded Stark "The Avengers can handle things while you are gone like you were for a couple of months in the 10th realm."

"Well they needed my help." Said Alita "So I helped."

"Like an Avenger you are," chuckled Rogers "Even a solider needs rest and relaxation. So where do you plan to go" he asked?

"Oh, just here and there." said Alita "I'll just wander a bit."

"Bring me back something," said Tony.

"I always do," smiled Alita.

Alita had spent a few months fight along side the resistance in the 10th realm called Heaven. With the death of the queen of angels, the realm can live in peace and Sera, along with Gabrial have taken charge of the realm. Angela wanted to spend time on Asgard and as for Jesus he does his own thing.

The battle angel was made an honorary angel of the 10th realm. Perhaps in the near future she will visit there, but for now she will go on vacation. She has chosen several places to go to wander around and do some sightseeing. She is sure the Avengers can handle things without her.

The Avengers are still on alert for the masters of evil lead by Taskmaster. Thor wanted to investigate more on those infinity stones he mentioned and Alita had a conversation with the ancient one that she is training an apprentice named Stephan Strange. She used the signet ring to head to her place in Hong Kong.

Paris is the capital and largest city in France, situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region The city of Paris, within its administrative limits largely unchanged since 1860, has an estimated population of 2,211,297 but the Paris metropolitan area has a population of 11,899,544 and is one of the most populated metropolitan areas in Europe.

Paris was the largest city in the Western world for about 1,000 years, prior to the 19th century, and the largest in the entire world between the 16th and 19th centuries. Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centres, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities.

It's a bright sunny day out in Paris and people, along with tourists are going about their business. Alita had arrived in Paris by normal means as she is on vacation and didn't want to startle anyone. She used a Stark Industries private jet to get here. She didn't mind, she loved the ride.

The last time she had been here was in the 1940's after the war. So now, Alita explored the sights of Paris. She dressed herself causally to give her apperance of being human. Where is she going now? Well she is invited to a animated movie and she had made a surprise cameo apperance voiceover of herself.

Alita is now riding a motorcycle and is now what is she usually wearing, not the causal clothes. People of Paris stopped and stared to see she is here, the legendary Battle Angel herself Alita. She puts on a helmet and rides off in a Harley Davidson.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A reporter is outside the movie theater where she announces the premiere of the animated Ladybug and Cat Noir movie. She announces the arrival of Clara Nightingale, who sang all the songs in the movie. Also a special guest will show up see the premier

The security guard greets her and claims to be a big fan before letting her in. However, when a man tries to enter, the security guard stops him, claiming the event is private.

The man explains that he's the director of the movie and shows him his ID. The security guard becomes excited upon hearing this, asking him if he filmed Ladybug and Cat Noir and what they are like in real life. However,

The director explains that it is an animated movie; therefore no one was filmed. He begins to explain the process of animation, but the security guard doesn't care and just lets him in.

Inside the theater, the director explains to a teenage girl in how she should serve the guests and gives her a tray. More guests started to arrive as the teenage girl spotted a teenage blonde boy. She acts clumsy and other guests show up.

When darkness falls, may it be  
That we should see the light  
When reaper calls, may it be  
That we walk straight and right

When doubt returns, may it be  
That faith shall permeate our scars  
When we're seduced, then may it be  
That we not deviate our cause

All sinners, a future  
All saints, a past  
Beginning, the ending  
Return to

Echoing outside in the background is a song being played, which a motorcycle draws closer and closer to the theatre. People stopped and stared, which they watch a woman or girl on a motorcycle get off in the front and then she took off her helmet, Alita waved her jet black hair back.

"Whoa"! Spoke everyone at once

The reporter named Nadja Chamack rushed over to Alita with her camera crew and put a microphone up to the battle angel "So the rumor is true about a cameo apperance in the film and it's...you."

"I don't like to give away spoilers," said Alita "So you will have to see the movie like everyone else."

"I have so many questions to ask you." Said the reporter

"Another time perhaps I am on vacation." Said Alita

Alita walked past the reporter to head to the inside of the theatre, the security guard just stood there stunned. He opened the doors for her and the battle angel headed inside. Once inside people are chatting and going about their business until a clumsy teenage girl spilled macaroons upon Alita.

"I'm sorry, I'm.. ..no way." Gasped the girl "It's you...it's really you."

"Yeah it's me," giggled Alita "And your Marinette correct."

"How do you know my name," asked Marinette?

"Your name tag silly." Said Alita

"I uh..." Said Marinette "Oh right...,sorry."

Alita picked up one of the macaroons off the floor and ate it, which she quickly chewed it down "Not bad, there's no need to apologise."

"Nice meeting a legend like you." said Marinette

Alita walked close to Marinette's ear and whispered "You will be one yourself someday...lady bug."

Marinette gasped only then Alita patted the young girl in the shoulder, which then she noticed others looking at the battle angel which they are completely stunned to see a legendary hero here. Adrian Agrest just stood there with his mouth open and is blushing.

On the other hand Adrian's father Gabrial which everyone except for Natalie knows he is Hawkmoth. Decided not to Akumatize anyone due to the fact he didn't want to get the attention of the battle angel when she is here in Paris. All of them headed to where the movie is playing.

* * *

**The city, few days later**

The city is a high-tech hybrid of artistic and technological architecture and a fusion of both two cities. How? A accidental experiment involving teleportation that combined two cities into one. A city called San frantokyo. Alita had heard all about this city, but never visited before.

The city certainly did not look like regular San Francisco or Tokyo. It's it own city and much wonders along with dangers. She has only been here a few days on her vacation, posing as a tourist and learning all about this place. Including a certain team she heard about.

Her God son Tony would drool in coming here and the Avengers would be interested to know about this team called Big Hero Six. Like the heroes in this city there are a fair share of villains. A villain was running around causing problems where Alita was nearby and made quick work of the villain.

What was his name? Baron Von Steamer. The older villain underestimated Alita and she just killed him. After which word went around the city the battle angel is here and the criminal element was too afraid to do or commit crimes while the battle angel is around or have her allies the Avengers show up.

* * *

**The Cafe**

Alita found herself in a local Cafe which she sat down upon a seat which a table is near a corner. So she could watch everything that goes on. The owner of the Cafe named Cass noticed the woman who came in the Cafe looks familiar and Alita ordered some food to eat.

Then a small group of people walked five of them are people and the other is a puffy looking marshmallow like robot. Only known themselves they are big hero six in civilian clothes. Hiro and the crew were bored the past few days, after what happened to Baron Von Steamer the criminal element was afraid, not of them.

They are afraid of the legendary Battle Angel herself Alita. Hiro had Baymax scan to where she could be and of course Fred is just being Fred.

"Guys," said Fred "This could be the best team up ever, if we can find her."

"I had Baymax scan to where she is located," said Hiro "No luck so far."

"We could ask the girl in the corner." replied Baymax.

"Right," said Go "Like, Alita would show up in a dump like this. She's too cool to be here."

"I don't want to kill anyone like how Alita killed Steamer." said Honey.

"She's a legend all right," said Wasabi "A legend you don't to mess with."

"Agreed," smiled Fred "Wouldn't it be cool to have here in the Cafe."

"We could ask the girl in the corner," said Baymax "She is a 100 percent match."

"Uh..." Said Hiro "No, she's not. The battle angel wouldn't dress in pink with sunglasses and a feather hat."

Alita having heard the conversation in the background, smiled and walked up to the six people. Taking off her sunglasses and hat. Hiro and his friends looked stunned, well maybe for Baymax.

"Don't be too sure of that." smiled Alita.

* * *

**Another city: Few more days later**

Alita had explored the city for the past few days posing as a tourist, seeing the sights to get to know it's history. She had come upon a park and got some chocolate ice cream from an ice cream vendor. It is warm out, but that didn't bother her one bit and she had sat down on a park bench.

Some people in this city noticed a mysterious girl looked almost like the legendary Battle angel Alita. However they put it off like why would someone like her would come to a city like this? Only if they knew Alita is on vacation. She watched the various people in the park having a good time.

Suddenly in the middle of the park, the ground shook and people ran when a drill came up from the ground. Then a man or creature came out of the hatch of the drill. He looked like a mole person calling himself the Underminer wanting to do this and that

Alita sighed, which there's always a villain wanting to do this and that. The battle angel taking off her disguise and sprung into action. The Underminer noticed a person had showed up and treambled in fear to see whom it is. Trying to escape, the last thing he sees is a blade slicing him in half.

Body parts and blood spilled everywhere. Alita then cut up the drill machine with her sword. Then she turned around to see people showing up wearing uniforms with the letter I on them.

"You can clean up the mess," said Alita "Elastic girl and Mister Incredible."

"Okay..." slowly spoke Mister Incredible

"Right..." Slowly spoke "Elastic girl.

"Wow," said Dash "The battle angel rules...but shouldn't she hand over the bad guy to the cops and not kill him."

"You want to tell her that." Said Violet

"Nope," replied Dash

* * *

**Beach on an island days later**

Alita decided to spend her time on the beach alone upon an island that is not inhabited. She wore a bikini and meditated on the beach. Hearing only the ocean waves crash upon the sand, seagulls fly overhead and feeling a cool breeze blow through her body.

Then a vision occured which she found herself in a place, a place she did not know of. She could make out the name being spoken of a place Sakaar, looking towards the sky her vision showed a large hole and the last vision showed a person. A person she knows all too well.

She opened her eyes and said "Ido."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


End file.
